It only blooms in spring PART 2
by fukaito
Summary: Sequel to my first fanfic with the same title with Uruha as an addition for the complete package so enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**Date written:** December 2010

**MULTI CHAPTER:** Ruki/The GazettE

**TITLE:** _It only blooms in spring PART 2_

**Genre:** Love/Romance/Hurt/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE GAZETTE!

**A/N:** Yosh I'm back! I've finally come up with the continuation of my first ever fanfic with the same OCs. Thanks to the recent good reviews I'm receiving from a few authors/readers, I really appreciated them... anyway, I decided to make some twist between the love story of Ruki and his girl fan by involving one of the members of GazE, and also adding Uruha for the complete package of this fic. There will also be challenges, scandals and what not in the band life of our favorite Visual Rock band ever, so better read them for yourself and find out if this is going to end dramatically or happily!

**SUMMARY: **After the world tour of The GazettE for about a year, Ruki returns back to Japan and the only person he wants to see was Yuri, the girl he truly loved whom he met on a spring eve two years ago. Everything seems to be perfectly fine in their blooming relationship but as Ruki's love life is getting public, complications start to occur with his best friend falling for his girl and his unstoppable ex-fiancée that will do whatever it takes to get him back. Meanwhile Uruha is starting to face a painful truth that the woman he ever loved in his life is already gone for good, but someone out there that he just takes for granted is waiting for him to let go from his past, and will do anything to save him from falling in the depths of loneliness... Read on!

**CHAPTER 1**

They've been only separated for 24 hours, but here is him again standing in front of his condo unit, dressed in his fine clothing like always, without even waiting for his reply that he's still too tired to hangout tonight.

After a year of being too much busy with almost playing every night, day to day travels and press interviews, all he wanted to do when he returns to his homeland is to have a long rest in the comfort of his bed. He wanted it so bad that when he finally went back just yesterday, all he did was to sleep... sleep and sleep. He was in his red silk nightwear. His eyes were weary and his chestnut brown hair looked, as if it was not been brushed for several days. But he still looked gorgeous. His manly presence with a touch of femininity captured a lot of women's heart. Most of his fans thought that like every member of the band where he belongs is that, he has a lot of women in his life but for him, this is just a misconception… even though he dated different sorts of women who are mostly foreigner, there is someone out there who stands out among the rest. She was always been an exception… the special person he loved for so long…

"Ruki..." he said and let out a sigh.

"I was just gonna text you that I'm not in the condition to hangout, but it seemed like you messaged me when you're already here in my condo." he stated in a low but irritated tone of his voice. His eyes were staring at Ruki and arms are crossed together, while holding his phone in his right hand. Although he's getting used with this kind of attitude from him, whenever he request something before you could give your reply, he will already be there out in the blue leaving you with no choice, but to agree from what he wants you to do... this makes him impatient at times with this way of favor from Ruki, that even the guys from the band dislikes.

"Won't you let me come inside first before whinnying?" Ruki replied. He knows that he was still sleepy, but he could care less. He really needs someone to come with him tonight, so that it won't be too obvious whoever sees him going out with someone.

But his best friend didn't reply...

"Uruha?" Ruki called which sounded like he was pleading.

"Fine. But don't expect me to come with you." Uruha responded flatly and walked away from him, but Ruki was not bothered by the un-friendly manner he just showed, instead he closed the door himself and followed Uruha to the living area, where he already found him there sitting in the black-leathered couch. Without hearing any invitation from him to take a seat, Ruki decided to sit opposite from Uruha.

"I'm going to meet an important person tonight and I'm asking you to come with me so that, if ever someone will see us they will think that it's just one of our ordinary night life hanging out with a girl, because we're together." he explained, hoping that he can make Uruha come with him. But this made Uruha became surprised instead. He couldn't believe that Ruki is going to use him as a way to cover up the girl his been hiding for a year now, to every member of The GazettE including their manager. He was the only exception, because he knows Ruki's secret... that finally, he had fallen in love with someone, but the problem is that she's a fan... not a standard Japanese woman or a foreigner, but a girl fan.

"Are you kidding me?" Uruha said in disbelief as he glances at Ruki, who looked serious all the time.

"Do you want our manager to go nuts if he found out that we were hanging out with 'some chick' in a public place, during our hiatus? I mean, come on Ruki! Some paparazzi might take a picture of us, then tomorrow everything's on the internet and the worst case some gazette fan might've seen us, and you know what happens next!" Uruha added spontaneously, trying to warn Ruki with the consequence of what he wanted to happen.

"Don't you dare call her 'some chick'! She's the girl that I love, you know? Uruha, this is going to be my last request as your closest friend. I'll assure you that no one's going to see us. We'll be very careful, Onegaishimasu?" Ruki insisted. His eyes were fixed upon Uruha, waiting for an affirmative reply from him. There was a moment of silence, as Uruha remained speechless. He was thinking about how that lucky girl caught Ruki's weakness. He had actually seen her for a few times already. The first was in Osaka followed by The GazettE's concert in Tokyo, when she argued at Ruki in their tour van two years ago, and a couple of pictures of her from Ruki's phone gallery which he had shown him once, but he already forgot what she looked like. Ruki used to mention her to him all the time also, and likes sending her gifts every month through post mail. He was very careful that nobody will find out about her, that's why he avoids getting in touch with her through calls or emails. Actually, everyone close to Ruki noticed the huge change that happened to him. He never dated any woman since he met her and he's the one who broke up with all his girlfriends, including his fiancée whom he promised to marry after their world tour, which didn't happen anymore because he was already falling in love with that girl he met some spring eve. Uruha was feeling sorry to all of them, but he could somehow relate himself to Ruki's situation. Taking aside everything for the sake of the one you truly love...

"Are you sure about this Ruki?" Uruha asked suddenly. His voice changed into a serious tone. Ruki could see the sincerity from him, so he smiles a bit.

"You mean, about dating her tonight with you? Hai I'm sure." he answered.

"Iie, that's not just what I'm talking about... are you really sure about hiding her from the guys? Sooner or later our manager will find out, and then the press..." Uruha said.

"I know that already Uru. I've been actually planning to introduce her to them all this time. I'm just finding the right moment." Ruki replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What reaction do you expect from them if ever you're going to do that?" Uruha said with contradiction.

"What's wrong about her?" Ruki exclaimed angrily. His good mood changed in a sudden.

"Is that because she's just some typical Japanese girl without the glamour and vanity my ex-girls have had? I really don't give a damn about those things anymore, and I don't care what you guys or our manager would say because no matter what, she's the one for me!" Ruki said defiantly at Uruha who couldn't control his temper anymore. He was feeling disappointed that even his closest friend won't understand his feelings as a man. Uruha however, was moved from the things Ruki just said to him. This was the first time he had seen Ruki in this way. Being sensitive and protective for the girl he loves. He never did this to any woman before... never. This made him realize, without any doubt how crazy in love Ruki is to that girl.

"If you don't want to come, then that's fine by me. Thank you for nothing." Ruki said bitterly and stood up from his seat, but before he could make a step away from Uruha, he already stopped him.

"Matte! Orai I'll come with you. I want to know how that Yuri blinded the most elite rock star of Japan." Uruha said sarcastically, trying to make peace at Ruki.

"Bastard." he replied and smiled sourly at Uruha, now feeling contented that he finally made him go.

It's an ordinary wintry night in the busy streets of Osaka and two girls are enjoying themselves in the park, as they watch different people pass by in front of them, while listening to music in their own mp3s. But one of them decided to turn it off and suddenly stood from the bench where they were sitting and faced her friend.

"Yuri-chan, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked while staring at her friend who continues to listen on her mp3. Yuri pause the song she was currently listening to, when she didn't heard what the girl said to her.

"Nan da yo?" she asked.

"I said aren't you forgetting about something?" the girl asked again, trying to make Yuri remember an important person. Yuri started to think about what her friend was talking about, but she couldn't remember what she has forgotten.

"Nothing in particular? Or this is about you? Some important day I forgot, or a belonging from yours you let me borrowed that I haven't returned yet?" Yuri asked trying to make a guess.

The girl frowned a little when she didn't get what she was meant to say.

"Ruki-sama's promise that he'll return after a year. You're so slow Yuri-chan!" she replied.

Yuri's heart skipped a beat after she heard it from her. She has almost forgotten about the letter she received from Ruki a week ago, saying that he'll be back soon and he'll be seeing her immediately. Yuri wasn't expecting for his return when he stopped contacting her all through out the month of December last year, because she knows how busy he was been on his band's world tour, but when she received Ruki's letter accompanied by a post-Christmas gift in her mailbox at home during New Year's Eve, she couldn't believe what the letter said. It made her happy and excited at the same time, but there is this fear that bothers her towards Ruki's return and if ever they're going to see each other again...

"Ano... about that? Hai, I haven't forgotten about it Ayane-chan." Yuri replied and avoided staring at her. She's glad for the fact that any moment from now, she'll be seeing Ruki standing in her doorstep again but she just couldn't smile about it, because the truth is all through that one year she waited for him, she believed that she was just dreaming about Ruki adoring her, and her adoring him.

Ayane noticed that Yuri doesn't look that happy. She was been very supportive to her, since she found out everything about Ruki's relationship with her friend. When he came to her house, saying how she captured his heart and hiring a private detective to know everything about her including her address. She didn't believe it at first of course, thinking how ridiculous and impossible someone like Ruki, a famous elite rock star could fall in love with someone whose world is too apart from his. Yuri never told her the incident that happened between them two years ago, when they met for the second time around during The GazettE's postponed concert in Tokyo, and how she was been tricked by the band's own manager to come with him in their tour van because of Ruki's idea, and when they met face-to-face and how they argued in front of his band mates. It was not just last year when Yuri told her everything that she finally believed what her friend was trying to tell her all this time. Ruki was indeed, serious about her. Yuri started receiving gifts from him every month. It was no joke at all and Ayane could still remember how she got sick for a week, because of too much depression about her best friend's admirer being her idol. She was so jealous how lucky Yuri became, but in the end their friendship is more important that's why she decided to be happy for her instead.

"What's wrong about it? Cheer up! I know how much you miss him." Ayane said to her and smiled.

Yuri took her head set off from her ears and put it inside her shoulder bag along with her mp3. She also stood from her seat, and grabbed Ayane's arm.

"Let's go home, the weather's getting colder." Yuri said and began to walk away from the park with Ayane.

"Chotto matte! Can't we stay a bit longer? Don't you want to talk about what are you supposed to do when he comes back?" Ayane asked feeling disappointed at Yuri, who seems like avoiding the topic.

"I don't want to expect that much. We can never tell what had happened to him during their world tour, and besides he can change his mind any time." Yuri answered. Her face looks emotionless, but Ayane could see sadness in her eyes. She knows that Yuri also fears that Ruki's promise of coming back for her last spring could be broken. With all the temptation he could encounter during his band's world tour especially when it comes to women, it's really hard to trust a rock star's word. Being distant with each other also gives problems in a relationship.

"Maybe he's just finding the right time to see you. Trust the letter and keep patient. I know he'll be here in Osaka soon." Ayane said trying to comfort Yuri's feelings, even though she was thinking about the opposite. Yuri didn't say a word and through their way home she remained silent, so Ayane decided to change the topic instead...

"Where do you want to go this coming weekend?" she asked as they were walking close to Yuri's house.

"Amusement park!" Yuri replied and tries to smile at Ayane.

"Not again?" Ayane exclaimed.

"There are new rides to try out then we can eat nikuman after." Yuri said.

"How about a movie marathon in our house, then we'll make some okonomiyaki with okasan?" Ayane suggested.

"I'll just have a sleep-over in your house but..." Yuri paused suddenly, when she saw someone waiting in front of her house, with his car parked just outside. Ayane noticed it too and like Yuri, her eyes couldn't believe with what they are seeing right now...

A man in his fine clothing, dressed in a black coat and red scarf while wearing a hat felt that someone was looking at him from a distance. He glances on his left side and was surprised to see the girl his been missing for over a year now. He took off his eye glasses and without smiling, he decided to walk towards her. She couldn't speak. She was too startled to see him again. He didn't smile, but deep inside he was so happy to see her.

"I've been waiting for you for almost an hour now..." he said in the same serious tone, the girl could still remember when he told her how she captured his heart.

"Aren't a girl like you of young age is supposed to be at home during late hours?" he asked who looks really worried for her.

"Oh my god Yuri..." Ayane said almost whimpering because of so much disbelief, that she could see Ruki in this very unusual moment.

Yuri however, can't find the right words to say to Ruki. She wants to cry, but she tries not to by controlling her emotions.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, now having the courage to speak.

"Do you know how much risk I put here just to see you? And then, all I'll be hearing from you is what am I doing here?" Ruki said feeling a bit disappointed to Yuri's reaction with his come back.

"I thought you're not going to fulfill your promise and it turned out that I was wrong." Yuri replied.

"Are you betting that I'm not gonna come back?" Ruki asked irritably.

"That's not what I mean. If you want to see me don't surprise me this way! Tell me the exact date and time so that I won't be worried if you're really going to fulfill your promise or not!" Yuri said in an almost-cry-like tone. Both Ruki and Ayane were startled at Yuri's words, but Ruki understood what she truly meant.

"Get inside the car. You'll come with us too Ayane-chan." Ruki said in a sudden and walked ahead from them to the car.

"Where are we going?" Ayane asked in shock.

"Stop asking questions. Just come with us." Ruki replied without turning around at them.

"Us?" Yuri asked confusingly.

"Uruha is going to hangout tonight with us as well, that's why I want Ayane-chan to come too so that he won't feel an outcast when we're together. Wakata?" Ruki said as he stopped beside the car and opened it.

Ayane's jaw almost dropped after she heard it from him...

*OWARI!*

**A/N:** You better hold on to this fic coz this is going to be exciting! ^. ^

End of chapter 1! Up next chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nobody has spoken since Ruki introduced both Yuri and Ayane to Uruha. Silence filled the air while the car is moving, and all of them could feel a sense of awkwardness among each other. Yuri was sitting in the passenger's seat beside Ruki, who was the one driving the car and there at the back sat Uruha, who pretends to do something in his phone and Ayane, still in thunderstruck to whom is she with right now... she could smell Uruha's perfume. It's really unusual to get this close to someone you just see outside your computer screen or beyond the crowd during concerts. Ayane wants to stare at Uruha for hours, to fancy his beautiful face, but she doesn't wants to be called a stalker or a maniac lusting for her idol. She laughs to herself when she thought about that. She still couldn't believe that she was just sitting beside the most admired guitarist of the famous visual rock band of all time, aside from its vocalist being the boyfriend of her best friend. Ayane has always been swept away by him during concerts and although Aoi was always been the most popular among the members of The GazettE, she was instead attracted to the way Uruha moves on stage, the way he plays the guitar with his shiny, smooth hair swaying in the wind. But not all that, he's also an amazing musician at heart and Ayane always wonder, how lucky whoever woman Uruha has fell in love with.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Ruki asked suddenly, finally breaking the silence between all of them.

"Let's have dinner. I haven't eaten since you picked me up in my condo." Uruha answered in a bored tone of his voice.

"How about you Yuri?" Ruki asked and glances at Yuri, who was just staring outside the car's window. Yuri's heart skipped a beat when Ruki called her name.

"A-anywhere you like..." she replied shyly as she gazes at him.

Ruki just smiled at her.

"Ayane-chan, do you know any particular place we can hang out to?" Ruki asked Ayane and stares at her in the car's rearview mirror.

"M-me? A-ano... I don't have any idea gomen..." Ayane answered apprehensively. She really hated herself for not being familiar with the hangout places in Osaka, because of being used in staying at her house and at Yuri's. All she knows is the stupid amusement park just blocks away from their place and some cheap eateries outside school.

"There's a restaurant I know in Dotonbori that serves Western dishes. Let's try there." Uruha suggested.

Both Yuri and Ayane knew how expensive those kinds of restaurants that serve international dishes, compared to those that serve Japanese food.

"You seem to know this place a lot ne Uru?" Ruki asked him, as he continues to concentrate driving in the road ahead.

"Not that much, but we've been here before Ruki. We had several concerts here remember? The guys and I used to shop and try different places to eat. You never come with us because you want to rest after our show." Uruha told Ruki.

Ayane listens attentively with their conversation. She enjoys even this kind of little story about them.

"Hai I remember. That's because I'm taking care of my health. It's really difficult to be sick during our lives, you know? Ja! It's all settle then. We'll have our dinner in a Western restaurant. Is that okay with you two Yuri, Ayane-chan?" Ruki asked them as he glances once again at Yuri to Ayane.

"Hai that's fine by us. Right Ayane?" Yuri replied and tries to look at her friend at the backseat. Ayane just nodded.

It took half an hour before they arrived on the restaurant that Uruha was talking about. Both Yuri and Ayane were never been here before. They felt somehow embarrassed with themselves because the place looks elegant, and the people are all well-suited not to mention the high-class chefs and waiters who don't look Japanese. There are also foreigners eating in there, and classical music could be heard for the restaurant's elite ambiance. They found a spot in the part end of the place and when they already took a seat, an American-looking waiter went closer to them and greeted them in English...

"Good evening sir and madam. Would you care for a wine as you're browsing the menu, and while waiting for your orders to get served?" the waiter asked.

Yuri and Ayane felt like their nose are going to bleed any moment from now, with the man's English and astonishing accent.

"Yes we would love to. Thank you." Ruki answered. This made him impress the two girls sitting opposite at him and Uruha.

The waiter gave each of them a copy of the restaurant's menu. Yuri didn't understand the names of the food listed in there. She tries to find udon, soba-tsuyu, unagi or takikomi gohan, but all she can see are American food written in English. As for Ayane, all she understood was pasta, salad and tea, and while Ruki and Uruha were not looking at them, she tries to coach Yuri for choosing salad as her order and tea for their drink. Yuri was somehow relieved that Ayane knew them. At least they won't look that stupid in front of Ruki and Uruha.

"I want a lamb steak and macaroni. Wine would be my drink." Ruki said to the waiter. The waiter starts to jot down their orders.

"Pork shrimp and vegetable salad for me. I want a wine for my drink also." Uruha said.

"One pasta, one salad and two cups of tea for us, onegaishimasu?" Ayane said to the waiter uncomfortably.

"What kind of pasta and salad madam? For the tea we have green and black. Which do you prefer?" The waiter asked, a little bit confused with her Japanese dialect.

Ayane could feel the blood rushing in her face because of embarrassment. Yuri doesn't know what to do to save her friend in this unease of situation. She too was feeling very embarrassed in front of Ruki and Uruha, wishing that she just suggested Tanaki's karai nikuman sold outside their school instead of eating in this elite restaurant without knowing any Japanese food. But Ruki and Uruha understood them.

"Italian for the pasta, macaroni for the salad and English tea for their drink thank you." Ruki finally said to save them from feeling abashed.

"Okay sir. Just wait for a couple of minutes. Enjoy your wine first." The waiter said. He put their four glasses of red wine in the table, and left after.

"I can't believe you brought us in an English speaking restaurant that serves American dish Uruha!" Ruki said irritably as he glances with a hateful look at Uruha.

"You're blaming me? I thought you guys want to try? You should've suggested another one before we went here." Uruha replied bitterly.

"It's your idea in the first place to have dinner not ours! They don't even speak Japanese for god's sake." Ruki added who can't control himself from complaining. Yuri and Ayane were both startled with the way Ruki argues with Uruha.

"Well gomen, gomen Mister who just pushed me to come with him all the way here, just to meet his girlfriend!" Uruha said taunting Ruki. All of them went quiet after hearing what he said. Ruki wants to hit him hard in the face for saying it in front of Yuri, but instead he just threw him a hateful look. Yuri however, didn't take what Uruha said seriously but instead she just gave them a smile to stop them from arguing.

"Thanks for bringing us here anyway Uruha-san. Gomenasai if Ayane and I aren't that familiar with Western food." Yuri said while looking at Uruha. This made Ruki fall in love with her even more. Uruha was feeling sorry for letting his tongue slip and making Yuri offended. He now learned the reason why Ruki adored her.

A few minutes later their order finally came and when the two waiters are done serving their food in the table, they left leaving them alone together. Silence filled the air again as neither of them said a word, but as always Ruki decided to start a conversation by talking to Yuri. He missed her a lot and when he was in his band's world tour, he was always thinking about her and Ruki wished that she also does the same...

"How's school?" he asked, as everyone is quietly eating their own food. Yuri gazed at him.

"Fine." she answered shortly, but like Ruki she was also been missing him. There are a lot of questions bothering in her mind right now that she would like to ask, but she doesn't know why she has no guts to inquire.

"How about you? How have you been, Yuri?" Ruki asked again. Yuri could feel the sincerity in him so she smiled. There is not that much story to tell about her, but she doesn't want to disappoint Ruki by saying the same answer again.

"I'm doing great. I'm currently into dress making. Ayane and I will be graduating in High school soon, and I'm thinking about going to college." Yuri answered. Ruki was glad that she's finally opening up with him. He really wants to know Yuri's aspirations and everything about her life, as he will also open up with her as well.

"That's good. You should pursue your interest in dress making. Try some universities that offer a fashion design course." he suggested. He wants to support her career in life and if ever she'll allow him to help her in going to college, he would do everything for her.

Both Uruha and Ayane couldn't help but to listen to their conversation...

"How's the world tour by the way? I found out from the internet that you got sick during your concert in Hungary." Yuri asked, now feeling comfortable talking to Ruki.

"It was a mild flu. Thank goodness it didn't go worse. The world tour was great. I met a lot of new people and enjoyed the wonderful places and sceneries... I'm glad you're checking up on me, gomen if I wasn't able to call you that whole year." Ruki said and smiled a bit to her. Yuri blushed.

"That's just alright. Those gifts that you sent me were all kept in my room. Arigatou." she said.

Then suddenly, Uruha's phone rang... Ayane recognized his ringtone as some song from Lunasea, if she could still remember.

"Sumimasen." Uruha excused as he stood from his seat, and walked to the men's comfort room. When he already got there he answered the call having found out that it was from Aoi...

"Moshi moshi?" he said.

"Uru! Where the hell are you? I've been calling Ruki for a few times already, but he couldn't be reached." Aoi said.

"He's here in my place, currently sleeping. What is it all about?" Uruha lied.

"Our manager wants us to be at PSC tomorrow morning. I think our dream of having hibernation, after the world tour won't come true anymore. He said we'll be having a new photo shoot for Shoxx and Fool's Mate, as well as a pile of concerts these coming days. Fucking unbelievable!" Aoi said irritably. Uruha like him was disappointed about the news too.

"Oh... well, what can you expect from him? Having all the profit and what not. Fine, Ruki and I will be there." Uruha said bitterly.

"But on the brighter side, I have some good news to tell you..." Aoi said. Uruha could feel that he was smiling as he said it.

"Nani?" he asked curiously. Feeling excited with what Aoi is going to tell him in a sudden.

"Megumi-san is coming back." Aoi told him.

Uruha felt like something just pinched his heart. He was so happy that he couldn't stop from smiling, after he heard the good news from Aoi.

"Oi! Can't speak? You bit your tounge? Hai, she'll be here in Japan tomorrow all the way from France. Check your email. I think she also sent you a message. If I were you, I'm going to wear the nicest suit I have in my closet." Aoi said sarcastically, trying to make fun at Uruha. He knew how much crazy he had been for this girl in a long time now. Megumi was a close friend of the band for years. She used to work in the photography department at PSC, and everyone working at there also knew the fact that Uruha was in love with her. But they broke up when she decided to live permanently in Paris, her hometown three years ago. She was a half-French, half-Japanese. A beautiful, charming woman with black hair and gray eyes. She could speak English, French and Nippongo fluently. Uruha always admire her intelligence and the beauty of her personality. Since she left he never desired to fall in love with another woman again even though he tried dating many times, but he still couldn't find the same like her. He was always waiting for her return... wishing that when that happens, he will ask for her love again and to start over a new with him...

"Don't be late tomorrow. Tell Ruki also that Kaori-san was always asking about him. Damn these ladies, using me as a messenger to their ex-boyfriends." Aoi said sourly. Uruha just chuckled, but he felt worried for Ruki when Aoi mentioned Kaori. This is not the right time to talk about her in front of Yuri.

"Orai. Arigatou Aoi-san, bye." Uruha said and ended the call. He went back to their table and noticed that Ruki was by himself almost done eating.

"Where are they?" he asked as he takes a seat.

"Comfort room. Who called you?" Ruki asked back.

"Aoi. Our manager wants us at PSC tomorrow morning. Same old business." Uruha answered.

"You got to be kidding me..." Ruki said in disbelief, which was able to guess what "same old business" means.

"I'm not kidding. Two magazine photo shoots and a pile of concerts these coming days. No more hiatus." he replied and began eating again. Ruki didn't say a word anymore.

"But on the brighter side... Megumi will be here in Japan tomorrow too." Uruha told Ruki and smiled happily.

"Really? Good for you Uru!" Ruki said who was also surprised from the news.

"I know. God knows how much I miss her. Anyway... Aoi told me also that Kaori-san is always asking about you." he said.

Ruki was startled by this. He was supposed to speak again, when Yuri and Ayane came back. He and Uruha decided to keep silent instead.

"Before we go home, can I request you guys something?" Ayane suddenly said and took something from her bag. The three of them wonder about it, when she took out a digital camera.

"Let's make memories!" Ayane said cheerily and called one of the waiters to take their photo. This made Yuri feel embarrassed for Ruki and Uruha, but it seems just fine when she saw them smiled.

Uruha almost fell asleep through out the whole ride back to Yuri's house. He was however, awaken by Ayane's voice telling him something that he didn't understand at first. He noticed that the two of them are the only ones left inside the car. He could even see Ruki and Yuri talking outside in deep conversation, which he once saw on a different situation when Ruki broke up with Kaori. But this time it's different. Yuri wasn't crying unlike Kaori, when Ruki told her that he doesn't want to marry her anymore. The both of them look so happy and very much in love with each other.

"Yuri's very lucky that Ruki-sama likes her." Ayane said.

Uruha glances at her, who was just sitting beside him. He now understood that the reason why Ayane didn't come with Yuri outside the car is because, she wants to give her and Ruki some privacy.

Ayane noticed that Uruha was grinning. This made her uncomfortable like he was making fun of her.

"Aren't you jealous about them?" Uruha asked in a sudden.

"Of course not! I'm very happy for Yuri and I hope that Ruki-sama won't break her heart like what he did with his past girlfriends." Ayane denied and avoided looking at him.

"You girl fans make me laugh. Being crazy over rock stars wishing that you'll be our girl back stage." Uruha said sarcastically.

Ayane didn't like his tone, so she didn't respond from the thing he said.

"De mo... I think Ruki owes something from Yuri-chan. That is teaching him what real love is. How about you Ayane-chan? Can you teach some rock star how to love truly?" Uruha asked Ayane who went serious in a sudden. This made her look at him.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Ayane said to herself instead of asking it to Uruha. She could feel his words... silently screaming for true love.

"Uruha-sama can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of yours since I was in grade school." Ayane said changing the topic. Uruha laughed after she said it. This was the first time Ayane saw him laugh in person. It was really cute.

"Sure. You're the best friend of my best friend's girlfriend, so you'll be special." Uruha replied.

Ayane was glad that she brought with her a notebook and a pen inside her bag. She took them out and gave it to Uruha. After he signed it she gave them back to her. Ayane looked at it and saw that Uruha left him a message...

_Go for your dreams!_

_Arigatou for supporting the band!_

_with love,_

_-Uru_

She thought that she was going to cry after reading it.

"How about Aoi? Do you like him too?" Uruha asked her.

"Well... ano, I'm a fan of everyone in the band and Aoi-sama is very popular, de mo... you're the one I really like." Ayane answered shyly. Uruha just smiled.

Ayane wants to talk to him more but Yuri already called her...

"Sayonara Uruha-sama! Oyasuminasai!" Ayane said and after she bowed at Uruha, she rushed outside the car and went to Yuri. Uruha saw her waved goodbye at Ruki, and the two walked together back home with a smile on their faces.

"Are you contented?" Uruha told Ruki sarcastically when he went back inside the car, as he began the engine and drove away from Yuri's place.

"How about you, did you enjoy talking with Ayane-chan?" Ruki asked back while smiling meaningfully at Uruha, who could see him in the rearview mirror at the backseat.

"Come 'on! I do admit that she's kawaii. She looks like a kerei na chibi with her short curly hair ribboned. DE MO... She's too young for me." he answered.

"So what? She's a nice girl and you two look good together." Ruki said, but Uruha just laughed.

"I don't want to follow your love story with Yuri-chan. I'm fine with my Megumi." Uruha reminded him.

"But you enjoyed our date with them right?" Ruki inquired.

"You're the only one who enjoyed tonight! What did you tell to Yuri-chan, when Ayane-chan and I were still here in the car?"

"Not much really. I just gave her the pass."

"The pass? You mean?"

"Hai so that she could visit me anytime she wants at PSC and backstage during our concerts."

Uruha was quiet shocked after Ruki told him about it. Everyone at PSC and the guys from The GazettE know what that "pass" means. It's a VIP card meant only to give for the closest person in the band. Even their own relatives can't have it not unless you're someone really special, and has a connection with the band's manager and the PSC's big boss. It also serves as a ticket during on or before and after the band's concerts, and as far as Uruha could remember, Kaori was the first one who got that pass, but unfortunately their manager took it back from her even if she don't want to, when he found out that Ruki broke up with her. And now, Yuri also has it. She was indeed, someone really special to Ruki but if ever their manager will find out about this again... he will definitely do anything to take it from her because he knows for a fact that this "pass" is causing a lot of trouble in the band, especially in the management.

"You're out of your mind Ruki! Our manager will kill us!" Uruha exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'll introduce Yuri to everyone soon anyway, so don't worry." Ruki assured him.

"You better be careful with your girl having that pass. I don't want to recall what Kaori did in those days when she also had it." Uruha warned him in a serious tone of his voice.

"As if Yuri is like her? How many times did I tell you that Yuri is not what you think? She's different and I'll do anything for her." Ruki replied defiantly at Uruha.

Uruha didn't say a word anymore, but deep inside... he knows that something will go wrong sooner or later between Ruki and Yuri.

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **Whew! That was a long chapter but I actually enjoyed this part lol. End of chapter 2… up next chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Aoi, Reita and Kai are the first ones to arrive at the PSC building later that morning. They were so pissed off with their manager, when he told them last night that they won't have a break anymore, because of the two new photo shoots and a pile of concerts that the management wants them to get done. It was really irritating especially when they just had a very tiring world tour and now that they're back in Japan, there's still a lot of work to do. Although music was always been their passion and this is where they also gain profit from, aside from doing lives that they really enjoy, having the spot light and all... they also need a break as a normal person, like having time with themselves. Even if they not always want to say "yes" with the management when it comes to the things a band should do as an "artist", they don't have that much power to disobey and just do whatever they want because they owe something from them, and that's for supporting and taking care of their career, as well as for the "fame" they've been successfully experiencing all through these years.

"Now here comes the man of the hour..." Aoi whispered to Reita and Kai with sarcasm, when their manager arrived inside the PSC's contract signing room.

"Ohayou everyone! Did you boys have a good sleep?" The manager greeted with enthusiasm, as he smiles at them.

But the three didn't bother to greet him back and they remained quiet instead.

"Where are Ruki and Uruha? Ah... late again as usual. Let's sit down shall we?" he said and took a seat, as the three decided to sit opposite from him.

"You guys are going to do that two photo shoots first and then starting next week, a 3-month-concert. The editors from Shoxx and Fool's mate will be here anytime soon for the interview, so better be ready with the answers you're going to give." The manager explained.

"After all of these, can we finally have our break?" Reita asked.

"Gomen, but according to the management you still need to release new singles for a mini-album, so that we could have your promotional videos." he replied.

Reita just heard Aoi saying "Bakeru" and Kai's heavy sigh after their manager said it. Then suddenly the door opened and they saw Ruki and Uruha entered the room together...

"Just in time! The boys and I were just talking about the pending to-do-list these coming days. You two take a seat." the manager said while smiling at Ruki and Uruha.

"Ohayou gozaimas!" Uruha greeted while beaming at everyone in the room.

"So back to business mata ne?" Ruki said as he walked closer with him to where his band mates were sitting. He was such in a good mood today that he didn't even notice that they were all frowning. Aoi find their cheerful presence irksome, especially now that he still has a hangover from their world tour that just ended two days ago, which he wants to put in a long rest. He knows that the reason why Uruha was beaming like some clown is because of the news he told him, about Megumi being back in Japan today. Ruki has a different vibe too and Aoi could sense that he's in love with a new woman again.

"Like what I said earlier, you have two scheduled interviews today. Then a 3-month-concert starting next week and new songs to be composed for a mini-album, plus promotional videos." the manager re-phrased for the sake of informing Ruki and Uruha.

"Two scheduled interviews for Shoxx and Fool's Mate, aside from the photo shoots?" Ruki asked as he stares at him. He takes a seat beside Kai, along with Uruha who sat beside Aoi.

"Hai. They'll be here anytime soon and like always, I want you to answer them properly. Don't reveal too much about the band's projects in the future, avoid personal questions and being too spontaneous. Don't forget to leave a message for the fans and to smile at the editors. For the photo shoot tomorrow we will change your looks a bit. It will serve as the comeback of the band." he answered in detail.

"Got that. Is there anything else we need to know?" Uruha inquired.

"That's all. I don't want you to be too much stressed with work... now my phone is ringing, I think I need to leave you here for awhile." the manager said as he stood up from his seat to answer his ringing phone.

"Be back after fifteen minutes!" he said and took off from the room. When the door went shut, Aoi stood from his seat and starts to grumble...

"He doesn't want us to be too much stressed with work? So how about the interviews today, the photo shoots tomorrow, the 3-month-concert starting next week and a fucking new mini-album? Aren't you call them work?" Aoi said angrily while looking at them with his eyes still in disbelief. Uruha wants to laugh with his violent reaction, but he controlled himself by keeping his mouth shut. He never saw Aoi this serious and aggravated before. He seems to be needing their hiatus badly, but who can blame him? It's really exhausting to pluck your guitar almost every night for 20 plus songs. Uruha is also experiencing the same thing and until now, he could still feel the ache of his right hand from the injury he got in one of their shows during the band's world tour, even though it's almost healed.

"I wish nobody from us will be sick these coming days. Despite the fact that we won't have that break anymore, we still need to be focused with all the work..." Kai stated, who looked really concern for his band mates.

Ruki smiled after hearing it from him. Kai was always been the most patient and positive member of the band. He really admires his attitude when it comes to band matters and the drive he has for the band.

"I agree. Keep it cool Aoi-san. Don't forget that we still need to face the editors without the temper." Ruki said and glances at Aoi from Kai.

"Yeah right... to change the subject, what you guys were up to in those two days of our so-called hiatus? I actually missed you all." Aoi said who tries to cool down himself by joking at them.

His band mates just smirked at him.

"All I did was to sleep. How about you Reita-san? Kai-san?" Aoi asked as he gazes to the both of them.

"Same. I moved at Kai's place yesterday, when Fumiko left me after we broke up." Reita answered him, as well as revealing his recent heart break. Aoi, Ruki and Uruha went in shock after he told them about it.

"Doshite? She's been living with you for two years already! What happened?" Aoi asked, unable to believe what Reita just said.

"She hated me for leaving her alone when we had that world tour. I wasn't able to call or email her throughout the year, because we were so busy. When I came back she didn't even greet me or ask me how I am. She was just crying all the time and the next thing I knew her bags were packed. She left me without even saying goodbye, but I actually understood her. I hate myself for being reckless to her." Reita said. He looked so sad as he said it and all of his band mates could feel that he was really affected to what had happened between him and his girlfriend Fumiko. Kai tapped his shoulder as a way for him to sympathize at Reita. Ruki, Uruha and Aoi did the same.

"Don't worry. I know that Fumiko will come back when she starts missing you. Girls are always like that. They want to relieve the hurt at first, but when they realize how much they love the guy, they will try it for the second time around." Uruha advised to comfort Reita.

"If ever Fumiko won't come back, it means you need to let go and move on. That's life, you're not really destined to be together. But there will always be someone out there who deserves you more than her." Aoi added with sincerity.

"You guys arigatou! It made me feel better. Let's just forget it for now... how about you Ruki-san? What's up with those two days? And Uruha-san... I heard that Megumi will be here in Japan today, what are you planning?" Reita asked trying to change the topic in a sudden as he smiles at them. Both Ruki and Uruha couldn't help but to look at each other. Uruha could read Ruki's mind saying that he must be careful that they wouldn't know, that they were on a date with two girl fans of The GazettE last evening.

"Ruki's at my place. We had our rest too, and about Megumi... well, I just want to talk to her or probably go out with her, if I have time, maybe?" Uruha replied, who couldn't forget about being excited with Megumi's return.

"It's been a long time ne? I think Megumi's still beautiful and charming like before." Reita said.

"Hai. I also wonder what happened to her during her stay in Paris for those three years. I really missed her like hell..." Uruha stated, with his voice sounding almost dream-like. He wished that she will be here any moment from now.

For fifteen minutes without their manager listening to their conversation, they talked all about women, work and the concept of the new songs they're going to compose for their upcoming mini-album. Ruki didn't mention anything about Yuri, but he knows that she'll be uncovered to them soon. Their discussion was been cutoff, when their manager came back with the two editors who are going to interview them. It took almost two hours to answer all their questions and after having a picture with them, they were relieved that their manager decided to let them go home and rest, so that they won't look worn for tomorrow's photo shoot.

It was already 1:00 pm in the afternoon when they left the PSC's contract signing room. Aoi is starting to get annoyed with Uruha again, when he continues to mutter about the interview they just had all the way to the elevator, down to the building's ground floor. They were greeted by some employees as they walk to the lobby and to make things more annoying, Uruha asked them to have their afternoon coffee in the cafeteria at the back of PSC's building. Aoi couldn't believe that the others agreed with him. They didn't realize that its Uruha's only way of spotting Megumi by chance because during those days when she still used to work here, the only place she likes to stay on break time is at the cafeteria.

The five of them sat in the middle spot of the place. It wasn't too occupied and the weather is still cold, though the sun was set high. Kai was the one who bought their coffee, which was nice of him, they thought. The surrounding was quiet except for the sound of the murmurings of other people around. They also saw the guys of Alice Nine in a distant corner who all waved when they noticed them. They just smiled back.

"They're probably here for old business too." Uruha said over the brim of his coffee, as he starts to read the list of their scheduled concerts next week, when their manager gave it to them before they left.

"I think they'll also have a world tour this year like us. I wonder who among them is going to get single after that tour." Aoi said sarcastically, while smiling meaningfully at them as he starts to sip his coffee.

Both Uruha and Kai laughed except for Ruki and Reita.

"That world tour is causing heart breaks, don't you guys think?" Aoi added.

"I'm alright with a 3-month-concert, than a world tour for a year. I hope that after the release of our mini-album, we won't do anymore shows for the meantime. I want to spend time with myself for god's sakes." Uruha stated.

"You're being too talkative today Uruha, haven't you noticed?" Reita said who was also starting to get annoyed with him.

"He's just excited that Megumi's coming back. Let's just give him a chance." Ruki said as he glances at Uruha and smiled at him meaningfully.

"You're right. Did you already read the message she sent you?" Aoi asked as he stares at Uruha.

"Hai. She said she's going to visit here at PSC during the afternoon." Uruha answered.

"You bastard. That's the reason why you asked us to come here and have coffee in the first place. Damn you Uru!" Reita said in a serious tone of his voice, as he glares at him with a resentful look on his face.

Uruha just smiled at him.

"We're going to be the guards of the prince, waiting for his princess' arrival." Aoi said sarcastically.

"Speaking of the princess' arrival... Megumi-san is already here." Ruki said who just saw Megumi walked in.

Uruha turned around. He could feel that his heart is starting to beat faster. All of them are staring to the beautiful woman in her fine above-the-knee black dress, covered with a long white jacket and a pair of black leather boots. Her long and shiny dark hair tumbled down over her shoulders, waving as she walks. Her gray eyes looked lovely like before. Her makeup was just light and simple covering her perfectly pale face. Seeing her right now, Uruha realized how much he missed her. He wants to fall in love with Megumi, over and over again. She didn't seem to notice their table and Uruha wants to watch her for a minute to where is she going to have her coffee. He was too mesmerized with her stunning gorgeousness, that he didn't even notice Aoi already calling for her...

"Yo! Megumi!" Aoi called out as he waves at her. She easily noticed their direction.

"Aoi!" Megumi called back and smiled. She was also surprised to see all of them together, especially Uruha.

"Chotto Matte!" she said and went closer to their table. When she already got there, Aoi took some extra chair from the empty table beside them and offered it to Megumi.

"It's been awhile Megumi. Since when you were back?" Ruki asked while looking at her.

"Oh my goodness I missed you guys and this place! I just arrived this morning. I actually came from the airport." Megumi answered, as she takes a seat beside Uruha. She was really excited to see them again after three years. Uruha was just staring at her all the time, and the guys noticed that he went quiet in a sudden.

"You should've contact us so that we were able to pick you up. I'm glad the receptionist still remembered you." Aoi said trying to joke at Megumi. She just chuckled.

"I visited the old man and some old friends of mine. Also, I went here to see you guys..." Megumi said.

They know that the "old man" Megumi was talking about is the PSC's big boss.

"How's Paris?" Reita also asked.

"Paris is great. I'm still into photography and graphic design." she replied.

"That's nice. Go on with your talent." Ruki said admiring her undeniable charm.

"Uruha missed you Megumi." Aoi said as he gazes at Uruha, while smiling meaningfully.

"I missed him too." she beamed as she fixed her eyes upon Uruha. When they eyes met Megumi knew that there's a hidden sadness behind his smile, and she deeply wished that she didn't come back here to hurt him even more.

Ruki gave Aoi, Reita and Kai a signal to leave them already for their privacy...

"Megumi-san we'll be going ahead. Don't forget to contact us if you have time." Ruki finally said.

"So re ja! Itekkimasu!" Aoi said to them as he stood from his seat along with Ruki, Reita and Kai.

"You're leaving me?" Uruha asked, pretending that he doesn't want them to leave him alone with Megumi. He could read Aoi's lips calling him "Usotsuki!" that Megumi didn't notice. He grinned at him fakely letting him know his false-hood.

Megumi however, was not aware that it was all a set up for them to be alone together.

"I just came by. You guys are leaving already?" she asked confusingly, while glaring at them.

"We need a long sleep. There's a lot of work to do starting tomorrow." Ruki responded.

"Sayonara Megumi-san!" Kai said as he bid his farewell to her.

"Don't be too talkative and excited Uruha or Megumi's going back to Paris again." Reita reminded Uruha with sarcasm, that had Megumi slightly laughed.

"So re ja!" she called as she and Uruha watched them walk away together from the cafeteria...

"Why did you come here? I mean, you have an important thing to do here in Japan ne?" Uruha asked, now starting to begin a conversation with Megumi. He was really waiting for this moment to come. To ask everything he wants to be answered. Megumi gave him a little smile. The same smile he saw three years ago that couldn't be forgotten by his memory.

"I came here to visit my okasan. She's starting to get sick and I'm thinking about taking care of her, even though my step sister is already doing it." Megumi answered.

"Gomenasai. I hope that she'll be okay." Uruha said trying to sympathize at her. He was supposed to sip his coffee, when he remembered that he wasn't able to offer her a drink.

"Matte! I forgot to buy you a coffee. Hot mocha?" he said and stood from his seat. Megumi was glad that Uruha still knows her favorite coffee flavor. This was one of his traits that she had adored.

"Hai. Arigatou." she smiled as Uruha smiled at her too.

He took off. He could feel that Megumi was watching her as he walks to the counter, and as he waits for her coffee, thoughts of Megumi keep on consuming in his mind. He was saddened from the thing she told him, that her mother is staring to get sick. She was such a good old woman. A few minutes later, he came back to their table and gave the cup of coffee he ordered to her.

"Arigatou Kouyou." she thanked him as she took it from him. Uruha was delighted to hear his real name from her lips again. She was indeed, the woman he truly loved because she's the only one who calls him in his birth name.

"For how long you'll be staying here?" he asked as he takes a seat opposite from her, so that he could see her clearly.

"I'm not really sure. I just want to make sure that okasan will be okay. We'll be visiting a few good doctors I know here in Tokyo, so I wish everything will go well." she answered, as she starts to sip her coffee.

"It will." Uruha replied positively as he sips his almost cold coffee.

"Arigatou. How about you? How's the band life?" Megumi asked, while staring at him.

"Still the same... pile of concerts, photo shoots, press interviews and pending compositions. We actually just finished our world tour two days ago. We were supposed to be in a long hiatus, but the management wants us to do more work." he stated.

"Aw too bad... they never changed. But I know you guys can do it, because music was always been your passion." she replied.

"Well-" he was been interrupted, when Megumi's phone suddenly rang.

"Gomenasai. This call is starting to annoy me. Sumimasen." Megumi said feeling embarrassed for Uruha, as she answers the call.

Uruha fixed his eyes into another direction, so that he won't be a bother to whoever Megumi is talking to her phone. He tries not to listen with their discussion, but he could still hear Megumi's low voice. She was speaking in a different language that Uruha recognized as French. He was really amazed that she could speak fluently, even though he didn't understand what she was saying. The call didn't take long, as Megumi shuts her phone. Uruha noticed that the look on her face turned sad in a sudden.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling really worried for her. Megumi avoided looking at him. She doesn't know what to say.

"Megumi, are you alright?" Uruha asked her again. He felt the urge of holding her, but he still controlled himself.

"I have to go. Hountou ni gomen." Megumi said as she bows at him.

"Why so sudden? What was the call about?" he inquired, while looking at her. Megumi could feel that Uruha is getting serious, as she made him get confused.

"Kouyou I have something to tell you..." she said, finally able to look at him too.

Uruha felt nervous in a sudden, with Megumi being like this.

"Nan da yo?" he asked, who wants to face her with courage.

"The main reason why I went here to see you is because... I want to say how sorry I am for hurting you. Those three years were cold. I was always thinking about you and I do admit that I loved you for a long time..." Megumi stated truthfully.

Uruha was been dying to hear these words from her, and he could see that she was going to cry any minute from now. He wanted to say the same too, to tell her that since she left he never loved any woman and to tell her that until now, she always remained in his heart. But Uruha doesn't know why she couldn't say anything to her.

"De mo... god, how can I say this? Kouyou... I'm already engaged and I'm going to get married when I return to France. That's what I want to say..." Megumi nearly whispered.

Uruha thought that something just stroked his chest after he heard it. The pain begins to attack his mind, down to his heart and through his soul...

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **AWWW poor Uruha! *teary eyes* It was really painful for him to know, that the woman he ever loved is already engaged whom he just seen after three long years, and because of being too much hurt, this will affect him deeply. Let's find out what will happen to him in the following chapters!

Thanx to all the lovely reviews aishiteru!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The photo shoot is almost done and Uruha is still not yet showing up. The individual shots for each of the band members was done first, and the photographers from Shoxx decided to do the whole band shot lastly, because one member is missing. Everyone in The GazettE is feeling worried for him and aside from Ruki, their manager is also trying to contact him for many times now but his phone can't still be reached.

"I also called him last night but he was not answering his phone too." Aoi told them and like the others, he was also wondering what happened to Uruha.

Ruki could sense that something might have happened between Uruha's conversation with Megumi yesterday, when they left him in the cafeteria alone with her. He's starting to fear the worse for his closest friend in the world.

"Do you guys think that Uru might be with Megumi?" Reita asked them, trying to guess where Uruha could be that had Ruki deeply wished it's true.

"I forgot to ask for her number, damn..." Aoi said disappointingly.

"I don't have her number either." Ruki said who keeps on checking his phone, if ever Uruha would call him.

"The staff is starting to get impatient. What was he up to when you left PSC yesterday?" their manager asked, while walking towards to their direction in the corner of the studio. With the tone of his voice, they know that the man is angry at Uruha.

"We left him with Megumi at the cafeteria yesterday. That was the last time we've seen him." Aoi answered half-heartedly, who doesn't really want to tell the truth to their manager.

"I'm right! You know that Uruha's weakness is that woman! You should've stay with him!" the manager said in exasperation.

"How dare you for blaming us? You just don't want your profit to get sabotaged, if this photo shoot wouldn't continue." Ruki replied in a calm but demeaning tone of his voice.

Aoi, Reita and Kai smiled at each other when Ruki said it, while their manager wasn't looking.

"I'm just concerned that the press people won't tell something on our backs. It's your career that is at stake here not mine." the manager responded defiantly, while glaring resentfully at Ruki.

"You can't blame Uruha. We just had a world tour three days ago and then we're back to work again. Give him a break for god's sakes." Ruki said irritably, who was trying to believe that Uruha is just really with Megumi, even though he still finds it unlikely to him in not answering their calls.

"If he won't show up for the whole day, I'll just cancel everything including that photo shoot for Fool's Mate this afternoon. I just hope that we can reach him soon, so that you could make the first concert for tomorrow evening in Osaka." the manager said.

"There's no need. I'm already here." a voice suddenly said in a distance.

The manager turned around and he saw Uruha walking towards them. Everyone was relieved that he was still able to make it, though he was really late.

"Uru! Thank goodness you're here." the manager said as he smiles at him.

"We've been calling you for many times but it seems like you turned off your phone. What happened to you? Are you alright?" Ruki asked worriedly, while staring at Uruha but he just ignored him.

"Let's finish this immediately." Uruha grimaced without even looking to anyone of them.

Aoi disliked the dominant gesture he just showed, especially when he ignored Ruki. He should've had apologized for being very late, but it seems like being here was such a nuisance to him.

"What happened between you and Megumi yesterday? You were not answering my call last night." Aoi inquired, while looking at Uruha suspiciously.

"Are you that desperate to know what we talked about?" Uruha replied scornfully as he waves off to the staff members in the studio, who are going to fix him for his own photo shoot.

Aoi suddenly felt the blood rushing in his face, after hearing it from him. He wants to follow Uruha and smack his face, but their manager stopped him.

"I'll talk to him later. Keep that temper for the meantime." he said who didn't also like the attitude Uruha has shown to them. Everyone was startled with what Uruha just said to Aoi and Ruki is bothered, that his hunch might be true. The manager left the four of them, as he follows Uruha to the staff members to check up on him. He also apologized to the photographers for the inconvenience, but Uruha acted like nothing happened and could care less for being late.

"The fuck is wrong with him? I think the bastard's broken-hearted…" Aoi said heatedly, but he could still forgive Uruha if this was true.

"I'm telling you, we can't talk to him with that attitude he has right now. This was the second time I've seen him like that. The first one was when Megumi broke up with him and when she left to Paris. I think she's the reason again this time. What the hell do you think happened between them yesterday?" Reita said feeling really worried for Uruha. Everyone in the band knew that whenever Uruha is depressed, he's always acting snobbish and have irritating mood swings that could really get into your nerves.

"I don't really have a clue. That's between the two of them, but I wonder how long it will take for Uru to be like that." Ruki answered, as he watches Uruha being assisted by the staff members of Shoxx, getting his hair dyed again and his makeup done.

"Let's still give it a try in talking to him. If Uruha-san will remain like that, it could affect his performance for our following concerts starting tomorrow." Kai suggested who was really concerned for Uruha.

"I'll try to email Megumi when I get back home and ask her about Uruha." Aoi sighed, as he rolled his eyes at Uruha too.

Nobody said a word anymore as Ruki wished that this photo shoot will be over soon…

They just waited for their manager to get finished talking with Uruha first, while the staff members of Fool's Mate are packing up after their last pictorial for the day. It was really tiring and everyone wants to go home. But not for Ruki, who was eager to talk to Uruha more than anyone in the band. A few more minutes had passed and their manager went outside, where he also saw the four of them already in their casual clothes after changing the suits they just wore for the photo shoot.

"Have a good rest tonight. The tour van will just pick you up tomorrow." He reminded as he stopped in front of them.

"See you tomorrow then…" Aoi said as he smiles to the man fakely.

"How's Uru?" Reita asked, while glaring at their manager.

"He wasn't listening to me all throughout, but he assured me that he'll be on his place tomorrow if ever the van would pick him up." the manager responded with a smirk. "Ruki, talk to him onegaishimasu?" he requested as he glances at Ruki.

"Hai, I will." He answered.

"This is the main reason why I don't want you to get too much involved with women. You'll fell in love, and then you'll end up heartbroken. Then it will affect you personally and then your career, until it'll be destroyed! I'm not saying this as your manager, but as your otosan. You see, I'm just really concerned that all the things you worked hard for will turn out nothing in the end, because of just one woman whose taking advantage with your weakness especially because you're famous." The manager stated in a serious manner, which had Aoi laughing.

"You're thinking too much. We'll never exchange these women over our career. But thanks for the sincerity anyway." Aoi said, while smiling sarcastically at him.

Ruki, Reita and Kai had slightly disagreed with what Aoi said. They know that among all the members in the band, he's the one who could easily move on and forget when it comes to women.

"Ja! I'll be going now." The manager smiled. "By the way… I won't be at your concert in Osaka tomorrow. I have an important business to attend to. The PSC production department will be taking care of you guys instead, aside from the organizers. Be good." He reminded as he walked pass them.

"Bye manager!" Aoi called as he waved, while watching him go.

"I think it's better to talk to Uru alone, than when we're all together." Reita said as soon as their manager disappeared from their sight.

"I agree, and you Ruki, is the one who'll talk to him." Aoi responded, as he glances at Ruki.

"Fine, I'll do it alone." Ruki agreed. "See you tomorrow guys." He said.

"We'll be going ahead." Reita said.

The three of them left together, as Ruki decided to face Uruha inside the studio, where he already found him there back in his casual clothing too. He just came from the changing room and when he noticed him, he quickly rushed outside but Ruki stopped him.

"Will you please stop ignoring me and tell me exactly what happened between you and Megumi yesterday?" Ruki said irritably while looking at Uruha, with his eyebrows raised. The remaining staff members inside the studio couldn't help but to look at the situation. Uruha was so ashamed that he abruptly dragged Ruki out of the place, so that nobody can hear them while they're talking.

"Nothing happened okay? Stop worrying about me. You're acting as if you're like my okasan." Uruha grimaced, when he and Ruki were already in the deserted hallway.

"I maybe not your okasan, but I'm your best friend you baka." Ruki replied bitterly, while staring at him.

"I don't want to talk about it Ruki. I'm tired and I want to go home." He demanded.

"Even if you won't admit it, I know that something's wrong with you. What did Megumi tell you in the cafeteria? Tell me…" Ruki urged.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to talk about her goddamn it!" Uruha bellowed angrily and stormed out away from him.

That will be the last time that Ruki would ask Uruha about it, he thought…

Yuri is feeling bored as she pretends to listen with her sensei's discussion for their new lesson today. History subject, was always been her least favorite. She tries to talk to Ayane, who was just sitting beside her but she was too focused in front, as she takes down notes that would be helpful for their upcoming examination this spring, so she remained herself quiet instead. Suddenly, she heard someone's phone ringing that made her thoughts awake. But she noticed that all of her classmates were staring at her including Ayane.

"Miss Takada! That's your ringtone ne?" her sensei called while looking at her unpleasantly.

It was then when she realized that the chorus of "Regret" was already playing inside the pocket of her red checkered skirt. It was her own phone that she had heard ringing.

Yuri blushed because of embarrassment…

"Gomen… sumimasen…" she apologized and excused herself by going outside the classroom to answer the call. She could hear her sensei reminding the class to turn off all their cell phones while his discussing, which made her feel even more ashamed. When Yuri already found herself alone in the corridor, she answered the call immediately…

"Moshi moshi?" she said.

"What's taking you so long to answer? Where are you?" the familiar voice asked in the other line.

Yuri's heart skipped a beat, when she recognized it coming from the person she just saw two days ago. She wondered how he found out her number.

"Ruki? How did you get my number?" Yuri asked confusingly for she doesn't remember giving her phone number to him.

"Answer my first two questions first, and then I'll tell you how I got your number." Ruki demanded, while smiling to himself knowing that Yuri couldn't see him. He was alone in his apartment, while playing with his DS in the lounge.

"I'm at school. You just called me in the middle of our class discussion, you know?" Yuri answered, trying to make him become aware that his sudden call interrupted her class time. But this doesn't concerned Ruki.

"Didn't you turn off your phone's ringtone? You should've tuned it to vibrate mode." Ruki reminded her, which made Yuri abashed for he was right. But still, it wasn't right to call her just like that, Yuri thought. Ruki noticed that she went quiet in a sudden, so he gave way for her feelings first.

"Orai, gomen if I called you during your class. I was keeping your number for two years now and this was the first time I called you. I'm glad you didn't change it. I got it from the detective if you could still remember." He told her.

Yuri was somehow touched when she found it from him, so she smiled.

"So why did you call me?" she asked, changing the topic.

Ruki could feel her smiling when she said it.

"We'll have our first concert in Japan at Osaka Muse this evening. I want you to be there." He replied.

Yuri was surprised…

"Sure. I just hope that the tickets aren't sold out yet." She answered, as excitement builds up on her.

"Then bring the pass, just in case and take Ayane-chan with you." Ruki said.

Yuri has almost forgotten about that pass, which she putted somewhere in her room at home.

"Make sure you'll be there." Ruki continues, when he heard his doorbell rang. "I'll try to introduce you to the guys. The van's here, see you later…" he said and without saying goodbye he already dropped the call, before Yuri could say anything.

"That man! I didn't even understand the last thing he said…" Yuri said irritably as she shuts her phone and tucked it back into her pocket. But she's actually starting to get used with that kind of manner Ruki has. Even though it seems irksome, she still finds it adorable for him in some way that made her like him even more.

She goes back inside their classroom with a smile on her face, as she wonders what dress to wear for The GazettE's concert this evening…

And Ayane was the only one who could help her in choosing the right clothes to wear for that concert. She let her borrowed some of her Putu Mayo apparel, which suited well on her. She also did her makeup as well as styling her hair in a way that she'll look like, some kind of a visual rock chick. This was the first time that Ayane saw Yuri in this kind of appearance, and she was really captivated with her look.

"Whoa! You look kirei na Yuri-chan!" Ayane praised, while staring at Yuri's reflection in the mirror. They were in her room preparing for the concert, which is just an hour away.

"Arigatou Ayane-chan." Yuri smiled, who was amazed for her makeover made possibly by Ayane.

"Ruki-sama will definitely like you even more when he sees you!" Ayane teased that made Yuri giggled.

"I'm just going to watch their concert that's all. I don't really want to show myself to him after the show and besides, seeing him perform in the stage makes me feel contented already." Yuri stated.

"Whatever! Let's just enjoy the concert tonight!" Ayane said cheerily and together, they set off to their destination which is at Osaka Muse, where hundreds of The GazettE enthusiasts are waiting for the venue to open…

They were lucky that the last two tickets for the concert were sold to them. There are still a lot of fans demanding for more tickets, but because there are already a lot of reservations made in advance, the selling became limited. Most of the girl fans that didn't have the chance to grab their own ticket were so pissed off, the organizers thought they'll kill them. They just apologized instead, but were still threatened by their violent reactions, so they decided to make the security tighter. Yuri felt rather afraid with those girl fans, as she watches them in a distance while she and Ayane fell in line outside the venue along with the others. She tries to observe her surroundings and saw different girls of different ages dressed in their own outfits, whether a typical band girl or a Lolita. Some of them were imitating Ruki's appearance, as the others held their GazettE poster and even handmade banners in support for their favorite band. Yuri suddenly felt an unexplainable sadness, when she realized that she was also part of this crowd… the group of people who will always remain behind their idols.

The fans began to scream loudly that had almost made Yuri jumped. It was then when she noticed that the gates are now opened. She run fast with Ayane as they went to their proper place in the center part of the mosh. From here, they could see the stage clearly, with all the sound system properly arranged including Kai's drum set. Yuri tries to forget the sadness she felt as her heart starts to beat faster, when the lights went off and the crowd got noisier. Until the concert begins with Ruki's energetic vibe as they start to play "Filth in the Beauty", after greeting the fans a pleasant evening in his most attractive voice, which caught Yuri's attention. They were really amazing on stage and Yuri was so mesmerized by each of the band member's charismatic presence, she didn't even notice that all the girl fans surrounding her were head banging including her friend Ayane. She was such in awestruck, standing still on her feet, while being blown away by Ruki's beautiful voice. But in that stage where her eyes are fixed upon… Ruki could feel that the girl he loves is watching him with pride. She was the only one who could give him the drive to perform his best for tonight's concert…

Her head was aching so bad, she almost lost her balance while making her way to the female restroom. The concert was a blast, especially when "Leech" became the closing song for the concert's finale. Yuri was really impressed by everyone in the band and Ruki was remarkable. She could hear the other girls in the restroom, still talking about how marvelous the concert had been. They even described each of the band members performance, comparing them to one another and Aoi was the most talked about. They also mentioned that Uruha seemed dull throughout the show, which Yuri didn't notice because she was more focused in watching Ruki perform. After fixing herself in the mirror, Yuri was ready to leave when she felt her phone vibrated inside her black body bag. She took it out and was surprised when she found out that she just received a new text message from Ruki…

_Go to the member room backstage alone and meet me there. I've already informed the security and the organizers about you so don't worry. Don't take long._

Yuri read it repeatedly feeling more nervous, as she understood what the text message was all about. She rushed outside the restroom and went to Ayane, who was just waiting for her in the near corner.

"I don't know what to do…" she nearly whispered as she made Ayane read the text message she received from Ruki.

Ayane was shocked after reading it…

"Just go! It's time for you to show yourself to everyone, that you're really Ruki-sama's girlfriend. Congrats Yuri-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Ayane said enthusiastically, while smiling at Yuri.

"De mo-"

"Just do what he says! You must be proud, you chibi. I'll just wait for you here okay?" Ayane interrupted and pushed her away to make her go.

"Come with me then! I won't go if you'll not come with me." Yuri demanded.

"Iie. He said you have to go alone. I'll just wait for you here." Ayane shrugged, but Yuri already dragged her before she could refuse again…

They ran away from the crowded hallway leaving behind the satisfied fans, all exiting through the venue's outlet. When Yuri and Ayane finally made their way back to the concert arena, they hurriedly tip-toed inside and found it clear except for the crew members that are busily packing up and cleaning the area. Both of them were feeling nervous, as they try to walk casually, reaching their path into the backstage. But before they could take any more steps near it, they were already blocked by one of the crew members with a doubtful look on his face, as he stares to the two of them.

"The concert is already over, go home." He said in a domineering tone, that Yuri would just like to hear it coming from Ruki. The other crew members around noticed them too, and they couldn't help but to look at them observantly.

"We just want to meet the band." Yuri nearly whispered. She was really feeling embarrassed to all the people there, as her heart won't stop from beating faster. It was really awkward to tell the guy that Ruki was expecting her or even to show them the pass, because she doesn't want these people to give some kind of a malicious impression towards her.

"Gomen but the fans aren't allowed to see the band backstage. It's what their management wanted. Maybe next time if they'll have another concert here, perhaps there would be a fan signing after the concert." He explained in detail.

"But the vocalist is expecting this girl. You can ask him for confirmation. Tell Ruki, that Yuri is already here." Ayane suddenly interrupted, facing him with courage.

Yuri was startled with Ayane's straight-forwardness. All the crew members looked at each other in disbelief, when they finally realized who they are.

"That's her?" Both Yuri and Ayane heard them whisper, as they were finally allowed to enter the member room backstage…

The empty passageway to the member room in the near end was dim, but Yuri and Ayane could see its door slightly opened. As they walk closer, Yuri could feel that her heart wants to jump out from her chest, because of so much tense and excitement. They stopped in front of the door, where they could hear voices talking loudly inside.

"I'll just wait here outside. Good luck!" Ayane said in a whisper and gave Yuri a thumbs-up, with a smile on her face. She was really happy for her best friend that she finally had this opportunity to be known as Ruki's girlfriend, who's one of the most famous visual rock stars in Japan.

But Yuri felt like backing off in a sudden. She still couldn't believe that she was able to make this far with Ruki.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed. Yuri could feel that her legs start to tremble.

"Oh! Come' on! Ruki-sama would be very disappointed if you won't show up." Ayane compelled.

"I can't! Let's just go home." Yuri refused.

"You silly girl! Just get inside!" Ayane mumbled and then pushed her so hard, Yuri lost her footing that made her opened the door widely and found herself almost falling forward. But before she could reach the ground, Uruha was still able to grab her arms and bring her back to her feet.

"Are you drunk or something?" he said looking puzzled, while staring at her.

Yuri was so ashamed she could feel that her face is turning red now. The door behind them involuntarily slammed shut, leaving Ayane outside.

"A-arigatou." She said in a low tone of her voice, almost in a whisper that Uruha didn't understand.

"Looking for Ruki?" he asked, but she doesn't know what to answer him.

Yuri was finally able to notice her surroundings, and saw that all the members of The GazettE were sitting in the corner. Ruki was also there with them, but he seems to be the only one who still unaware that she was already here, for he was too busy talking in his phone. Aoi, Reita and Kai looked at her in a curious manner that made her more uncomfortable than ever.

"Who is she Uru?" Aoi asked, while observing her from head to toe.

But before Uruha could say anything, Ruki was finally able to see the action…

"I have to go, bye." He said to the person in the next line and ended the call immediately, as he turns to Yuri. "Konbanwa Yuri…" Ruki greeted, with a slight smile on his lips.

Yuri thought that her heart already jumped out from her chest when Ruki said it. She just stood still beside Uruha like a statue.

"You know her Ruki?" Aoi asked once again, getting even more curious about who the young girl could be.

Ruki stood from his seat and walk towards to Yuri. He putted his arm around her shoulders, and stare to everyone in the room, ready to tell them his important announcement…

"I want you to meet my girlfriend Yuri…" Ruki said clearly, that shocked all of his band mates except for Uruha, who thought that Ruki's formal gesture looked pathetic…

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **Another longer chapter! I'm telling you, this is going to be more exciting as PART 2 will have more chapters coming up compared to PART 1… end of chapter 4… up next chapter 5!

**Another A/N: **Wow! I'm so overwhelmed with the new good reviews I'm receiving thank you all so much! Aishiteru! I promise to do more;))


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After that concert of The GazettE in Osaka, rumors started to appear on the internet about Ruki's mystery girlfriend who was seen visiting him backstage after the show. In fact the rumor got bigger as the days were passing by. It became the most talked about issue on forum sites by fans, and crazy fan girls would rant angrily in a way that the band's fan mail inbox was filled with tons of hate messages. They were all dying to know who the lucky girl was and letting her be seen on a public place is something that gives them the idea, that Ruki already wanted her to be revealed. Of course, the manager already knew about it. Even though he's always busy, he could still monitor The GazettE's status through the virtual space. He didn't actually pay attention to the same old stories, he had also found out about the band members' secret girlfriends. They do actually have many secret girlfriends and only a few were serious. Being their manager, he isn't the type to interfere when it comes to their love life. He's just there to give advice and to control their doings, especially if it would affect their career or the management that's handling them. But the only thing that will bother him is when these rumors will come out to life… photographs or videos that would reveal the band members' women in public. As much as possible the management and he himself are avoiding the reporters would know something about what all crazy fan girls would kill for… getting into the private lives of one of the most famous rock bands in Japan. It's the thing he fears the most, because you can never predict what capacity these fan girls have, if ever they're going to find out who's behind the rumors. The manager only wished that this will all be over soon, with The GazettE being unaware that there's a new fuss about the vocalist as they're getting even busier with their 3-month-concert. He tries not to ask Ruki any confirmation that he's seeing his new girlfriend after their shows, and for the meantime he'll just let it stay that way…

Xxxxx

Uruha is having a hard time to sleep. He could feel that his body is on a hot temperature. When he got up from lying in bed, his head started to ache badly. It was already 11:40 pm in the evening, according to the wall clock of his room. An hour had just passed since The GazettE's successful comeback concert in Tokyo was over, where they also find some hotel to check-in for them to have their rest so that they'll have the energy to perform another show tomorrow. He was actually used to it. Whenever they're touring it's just a normal thing to have your sleepies on hotels, after doing concerts in different places. That's why nobody among them could spend some time with their families permanently, because of being too much busy performing for other people. He missed them... his family, his old friends and Megumi. He remembered her again... every time he thinks about her, he couldn't help but to recall the painful thing she revealed to him that she was already engaged. It hurt him so much. All his plans for her when she returns were shattered into pieces. He hated himself for being coward in not doing anything, when they talked in the cafeteria at PSC almost a week ago. He should've told her that for those three years, his feelings for her never changed. He wanted to stop her from marrying the French guy she described to him but instead, he pretended that he was happy for them and lied to her that he was now starting to like someone else. It was really pathetic. But he's even more pathetic. There's this madness and jealousy inside him that tear his heart apart, when he realized that Megumi's smile neither her lips aren't belong to him anymore. But until now, he still keeps on denying the truth that Megumi has already moved on. He would never believe it and he will never let go of her...

He decided to have some fresh air outside, so he got dressed and took with him a box of Marlboro cigarette. He sauntered into the living area, where he found Aoi, Reita and Kai all getting drunk while having a chat together. Ruki of course, wasn't there. He always prefers to sleep after every concert. He was the most health-conscious in the band… scared to death that being sick will affect his voice.

"I actually thought that she was Ruki's little sister... I couldn't believe that he's into young chicks now!" he heard Aoi saying to Reita and Kai, who was sitting in the sofa opposite to them. Uruha knows that Aoi was talking about Ruki's girlfriend. He thought that if Ruki would hear this, he would definitely kill Aoi for sure.

"Do you guys think that Ruki's really serious with her? I mean, come' on. We know Ruki when it comes to girls. If he's done with you, that's the end of it." Reita said.

"Don't forget what he did to all his girlfriends including Kaori. I feel pity for her in some way." Aoi added.

"Yeah right Kaori. How is she by the way? I never heard of her since they broke up." Kai asked curiously.

"She's trying to contact Ruki since she found out that we're already here in Japan. She called him after our concert in Osaka, remember? When Ruki also introduced us his new girlfriend." Aoi told them.

They didn't notice that Uruha was just there in the corner, listening to their conversation. It was actually annoying for him, thinking that it wasn't appropriate for them to talk about their vocalist's love life, while he's currently sleeping in his own room.

"She's still not giving up? Maybe Ruki should be careful, especially that Kaori's best friend is still working at PSC." Reita reminded them.

"Nori-san from the production department! She was there in our concert at Osaka too. We actually talked a few, asking me about the band and Ruki. She said Kaori still couldn't move on and how bad she felt when they broke up." Aoi said.

"She probably acts as Kaori's spy. Telling her what Ruki's up to these days." Reita stated with suspicion.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Ruki don't give a damn about her anymore." Aoi said sourly.

"Nori-san? She has a huge crush on you since Ruki and Kaori were still together ne?" Kai remembered with a meaningful smile on his face, while staring at Aoi. He just grinned at him.

Then without any single glance at them, Uruha decided to walk in, reaching the door of their suite.

"Hey Uru! Where are you going? Come and join us." Aoi offered, but he was already gone.

"He's still not yet back to normal." Aoi said with a grimace, as soon as Uruha disappeared from their sight that had made both Reita and Kai laugh...

Now he's all by himself. Even if it was almost midnight, the Tokyo streets are still crowded with all the different shops and bars that are still open. He began to roam around but not too far away from the hotel, though he was really feeling unwell and his head was still aching badly. He could also feel that his breath was hot as he exhales. The cold weather is also giving him the chill, so he began to smoke a stick of cigarette while walking. But being alone like this doesn't do him any good... it still reminds him of the past. He remembered Megumi and how they talk about life as they walk together, with their hands clutched tight in this same path. The moonlight of that wonderful evening with her would reflect in her smiling face, while she listens to his stories that he had already told her for many times. He knew that it made her head hurt, talking about things like music philosophy that would confuse her, but still she would try her best to understand. She would always laugh whenever he gives her jokes and would be there to choose the right clothes that suit him the most, for every shoot whether a pictorial or a promotional video and even concerts. Megumi was always been there for him, supporting his career and is the most understanding person he had ever met. She would patiently wait for him during the long course of their band's tour, and would spend all her time with him when he comes back. He was always dreaming of marrying her someday, but it will remain just a dream... he thought that he was Megumi's top priority, but he was wrong. It was her own career and her father she haven't seen since she was a child, were the main reasons why she left to France. Like Megumi, Uruha also tried to understand her as she also understood him. But the only thing that he couldn't understand was why she decided to end their relationship just like that. Not until he realized when she didn't come back for a long time, was when he learned that she would never return. But Uruha is still hoping that a twist of fate would change everything, now that Megumi is here in Japan. He was thinking about possibilities that would make them be together again...

"Sumimasen!" Uruha heard someone apologizing to him, when he was been accidentally nudged on his side that made him awake from his thoughts. It was then when he felt that his headache is getting worse. He stopped from walking and threw his almost dying cigarette in the ground. When suddenly, he noticed a familiar woman in a distance... her stunning stature, her dark long hair and her perfectly pale face... they all belong to the woman Uruha was been thinking just about now. The world is getting even smaller for the both of them. He couldn't help but to smile as he watches Megumi, while she busily put all her shopping bags inside the trunk of her car. He was supposed to go near her, but the smile from his lips faded when he saw a man came out inside the car and went to help Megumi. This time, Uruha saw the same smile Megumi had showed him when they used to be together. But it wasn't for him anymore. It was for the man in front of her now. He has a foreign presence Uruha knew as French descent. There was no doubt that he was in fact the fiancé of Megumi. But what more pains him was when he saw the both of them kissed. He hated it so much he thought that a knife was slashing him open in the chest. He wanted to control himself but it was too late, because he was already calling out for her name.

"Megumi!" he shouted.

The both of them stopped from the intimate moment and Megumi saw Uruha's raging eyes staring at her. He walked closer to their direction and Megumi felt that her heart began to beat rapidly, when Uruha stopped in front of them.

"Kouyou..." she nearly whispered.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to him?" Uruha asked sourly while smiling at them fakely.

Megumi's fiancé seems to be confused with the situation. But before he could ask her anything, Megumi already demanded him to get back inside the car and wait for her to explain everything when she's already done talking with the stranger. Uruha didn't understand the French language Megumi used to her fiancé again, which made him feel like some kind of an idiot.

"Please Kouyou don't do this... not in front of him." Megumi pleaded as soon as her fiancé left her with Uruha. Her voice sounded rather scared like she was going to cry.

"I just wanted to meet him Megumi, that's all. I want to know why you replaced him over me." Uruha said bitterly, who couldn't control his feelings from flowing out anymore.

"I thought that you're happy for us? You even told me that you like someone else. I wish that we could still be friends." Megumi said while looking at Uruha. She was really feeling sorry for him.

"I'm happy for the both of you? I like someone else? Well Megumi, I lied. For those three years I waited for you and now that you're back, I thought that we could start all over again but here you are... displaying affection in public with some raw European jerk!" Uruha said angrily to Megumi's face that had made her slapped him in his left cheek. He was startled from what she did to him and Uruha could feel that the people who were passing by are watching them. He looked at Megumi's gray eyes, and saw tears streaming on her face.

"Gomen if I'm already in love with someone else, but he's better than you Kouyou!" she cried and rushed herself inside the car, leaving him by himself again. He just stood there like a statue as he watches the car drove away from him...

"Uruha? Oh my it's you! Since when you were back in Japan?" he heard someone greet him, but he didn't bother to look back.

"It's me Hikari! I know that you'll be here in Tokyo! How are you?" she said excitedly as she joins Uruha's table in the part end of the almost empty bar, where he was currently having a drink alone.

"Where are the other guys? Hmmm... Don't tell me they left you?" she asked curiously while staring at him.

Uruha however, was not paying attention to her. His mind was floating in space. Thoughts of Megumi and what happened between them just awhile ago are still fresh on his memory. He was almost finished drinking the bottle of Smirnoff he ordered, and the effect seemed to worsen his hot body temperature and his headache. He started to feel dizzy, so he decided to go back to the hotel.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the woman asked, when he stood up from his seat and start to walk out of the bar. But before Uruha could reach to the door, his vision went black that made him fell on the floor.

"My god! Somebody help him!" he could still hear someone was shouting, but he already went unconscious moments later...

Ruki, Aoi, Reita, Kai and their manager arrived in the hospital where Uruha was been confined, the next morning at 4 am sharp. If it wasn't because of the help of the woman named Hikari, whom they found out that she had dated Uruha once, they wouldn't know what had happened to him and to where hospital he was been admitted, when she contacted Aoi's number using Uruha's phone. The manager thanked her and the owner of the bar who called for an ambulance and even offered them an amount of money, but they just refused.

"Takishima-san needs a lot of rest. His fever went worse when he drank too much alcohol. I suggest that you should cancel the touring so that he could easily recover." the doctor told them when they went in his office to ask about Uruha's condition.

The manager coughed after hearing the doctor's suggestion. He seems to be taken aback from what the old man said, when he realized that canceling the tour will affect the management's arranged plans for the band. But the four members of The GazettE know that he has no choice, but to follow the advice of the doctor.

"Will he be okay?" Ruki asked while staring at the doctor.

"Takishima-san is over-fatigued with work, but with a long rest and by drinking the medicine I prescribed him, he will easily get well soon enough." he responded.

"Can we visit him?" Aoi asked who was standing in the near corner.

"Hai, you can visit him. He's still not yet awake but there's no need to worry, because he'll be conscious in a little while." the doctor answered...

They were surprised when they found out from the nurse who was assigned there, that a very familiar person is currently inside Uruha's room. They weren't all allowed to visit him at once, because a maximum of three people are only permitted in visiting a patient. Since that familiar person was already filling the numbers of the visitors, Ruki and Aoi were the first ones to see Uruha instead, leaving Reita, Kai and their manager outside.

"What are you doing here?" Ruki asked irritably who didn't like the visitor's presence in a manner, like she was acting some kind of a close relative to Uruha.

"Long time no see my dear Takanori! And Yuu-san! How are you? You boys didn't change a bit." she greeted enthusiastically, while smiling at them.

Aoi always hated the way she moves her hand dramatically, whenever she gives her greetings to people. Actually Ruki hated it too, and the rest of the guys in the band used to copy that habit of her for fun every time she's out of their sight, which always makes him laugh. But it's been a long time now, since he and Ruki had last seen her. There's no denial that she looks more beautiful than before. She always kept that single piercing below her lips in the left side, and her long straight hair with bangs covering her forehead, was dyed into golden-brown. She was also wearing blue contact lens, hiding her true Asian brown eyes. Her rounded pale face covered in makeup was flawless. Her hands are soft and small and nails were always well manicured in color red. She likes to wear laced blouses and sleeveless in both bright and dark colors, matched with a miniskirt and boots, which suited on her stature. Aoi could also still remember how Ruki loved the way she imitates his appearance, when they were still together. She would wear a heavy amount of eyeliner and would cut her hair like Ruki's. But everything has changed for the both of them now, and that memory of her will just remain in Ruki's past...

"I can't believe the nurse trusted you to watch over Uru. What did you do to make her allow you come here, Kaori?" Aoi said scornfully, while smiling at her bitterly.

"Don't be mad Yuu-san. The nurse is a friend of mine and it just so happen, that my beloved niece was also been confined in the next room. Kouyou-san is an old friend, so I think there's nothing wrong if I'm going to visit him. I also brought some fruits just in case he'll wake up hungry." Kaori replied in detail while staring at both Ruki and Aoi.

"I think you're done with the visitation and the fruits stuff so, better leave us alone. Uruha has still other visitors outside and they want to see him now. Arigatou Kaori." Ruki stated as he walks closer to Uruha's bed to check up on him, ignoring Kaori's presence.

"Seriously? Let's have some little chat first before I leave. This is the first time I've seen you since we broke up, didn't you miss me?" Kaori said with her lips curled, while her eyes are blinking like she was a puppy.

Aoi couldn't control himself but to laugh from her ridiculous expression, but Kaori didn't pay attention to him.

"The truth is, I didn't miss you." Ruki replied frankly to Kaori without any single glance at her. He was just watching Uruha in his coma, with the dextrose needled to him. He knows how much Uruha hated the hospital, with all the injections and physical tests that a patient needed to undergo, even since he was a child.

"Whatever. I know that you're too busy with your new girlfriend Takanori. She's a fan girl, am I right?" Kaori said while smiling meaningfully at Ruki. Aoi stopped from laughing after hearing it from her and like Ruki, he was also startled that she already knew about it too.

Ruki couldn't help but to glance at Kaori.

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously, feeling worried for Yuri in a sudden.

"Well everything's on the internet now, you can Google it yourself. And about Kouyou... he seems depressed in the past days ne? That's because Megumi is getting married to her French boyfriend. All her old friends at PSC knew. She's just here in Japan to take care of her okasan, but if she's rest assured that the poor old woman is alright, she and her boyfriend will go back to France and get things done for their wedding." Kaori told him that shocked both Ruki and Aoi from the things she revealed.

"Kawaisona Kouyou-san. If I were you guys I'm going to take care of him, because we can never tell what he would do to himself in this state. And Takanori... try to be a little bit more private with the chibi, because the reporters have strong senses. Oh goodness, I can't imagine how all the crazy fan girls of GazettE would react, if they find out that the vocalist's girlfriend is just the same on their level." she stated with a mix of insult in a sarcastic tone that Ruki really loathed.

"Ja! I'll be leaving now. I wish for Kouyou-san's immediate recovery. Sayonara my dear! Yuu-san!" Kaori said and bid her farewell to them. But before she could even walk to the door and leave, she turns back to Ruki and Aoi, who were all looking at her resentfully.

"I almost forgot! I'll be there on your birthday Takanori! I want to meet her, because I think we can be good friends. Ittekimasu!" she finally said and left.

Ruki was relieved that she was already gone. Then Reita entered the room unable to hear what Kaori had told to him and Aoi.

"What the hell is that suppon doing here?" Reita asked who was also annoyed with the unexpected visitor that was just inside the room awhile ago.

(*note*: suppon is a Japanese term used to a person compared to a snapping turtle known to bite and not let go. XDD)

"I'm telling you, you don't want to know." Aoi sighed as he sat on the chair beside Uruha's bed.

"Did she talk to you Ruki?" Reita asked as he glances to Ruki.

But Ruki couldn't answer him for his mind was still thinking about all the things Kaori had said, so Aoi decided to speak for him instead.

"Kaori told us that Megumi's getting married with his French boyfriend, and I believe that was the reason why Uru's acting vile in the past days. She also _informed_ us that Ruki's girlfriend is already on the internet." Aoi said while looking at Reita, who had the same reaction like them when they found it out from Kaori.

"Poor Uru. I wish we can do something for him to make him feel better. Do you think our manager has already found out about your girl on the internet, Ruki?" Reita asked Ruki for the second time, but he didn't answer again. His eyes were just fixed upon Uruha all the time.

"Of course he already knew. His just mouth-shut about it, but you know what he'll do if it gets bigger." Aoi answered.

"We need to be careful. The press would definitely nail us about it during the interviews." Reita warned.

"…and the fans." Aoi added. "Why didn't you tell us that your girlfriend's a fan girl, Ruki?" Aoi finally asked as he turns to Ruki.

Reita was surprised by this.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Reita said in disbelief.

Aoi's question caught Ruki's attention so he looked back at them.

"It doesn't matter whoever she is. I love her and I don't care what others think. My girlfriend has nothing to do with all of the shit that's going on. It's Uruha that we should be concerned about." Ruki said with a grimace. His been controlling his temper since Kaori insulted Yuri in front of him and Aoi awhile ago, and with his two band mates intriguing him about her… it really makes him angry.

Aoi and Reita felt that Ruki was really furious, so neither of them said a word anymore. But Ruki break the silence after a short while.

"Let's go outside Aoi. It's Kai and our manager's turn to see Uruha." Ruki reminded him.

The two of them went outside together, as Kai and their manager joined Reita inside…

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **Kaori's a bitch! Haha ;D and she'll get bitchier as more chapters are coming up. Chapter 5 over! Up next… chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Before proceeding to chapter 6 let me tell you this… It's not really my intention to make this fanfic long. It just so happen that the sequel has two sides of stories. One, is the continuation of Ruki's rock star love story with his fan and lastly, creating another story about Uruha's love problem, as the main OC's best friend will act as his savior. I also come up with some twists to make the story more interesting. There would be a total of 12 chapters (but this is tentative) to wrap up the whole fanfic based on the numerous ideas that I need to include, so please be patient!:)

AND UHGAIN… (I forgot to put this in the DISCLAIMER portion) I don't own The GazettE, Japan or anything else. PSC, Osaka Muse and Starbucks are real ;D

All the OCs are mine for sure and all The GazettE members including their manager's characteristics could be or could not be an OCC.

Bootlegging is definitely frowned D: Reviews on the other hand would be lovely!^.^

Arigatou everyone and aishiteru!3

Now read on!

**CHAPTER 6**

Yuri didn't hear anything from Ruki since they've last seen each other, during The GazettE's concert in Osaka. It's been two weeks now and she was bothered that Ruki might be avoiding them to be seen in public, because of the rumors about her that were already spreading on the internet. It was a bit depressing on her part, thinking that there's so much difference between their statuses. Ruki being a rock star and her being nothing but just a fan...

What if it comes to the point that the people, specifically Ruki's other fans and the reporters would finally be able to reveal her true identity? What will Ruki do? Will Ruki leave her?

Yuri was afraid of the thought. If only Ruki would call her. Just a "hi" or a "hello" or "how are you?" from him would be fine, but there was nothing. In fact, she tried to call him once and as expected he couldn't be reached. Although she understands that Ruki is very busy with the tour, she wished that he could spare a little time for them to talk about things. Not personal but through the phone would be okay, so that she'll be relieved that Ruki's feelings for her didn't change.

"Let's go karaoke Yuri-chan!" she heard Ayane saying as she taps her shoulder, while she was getting some books from her locker. The classes were already over, and Yuri is not in the mood to hangout. She just wants to go home and listen to loud music. Not The GazettE's but music from other rock bands she just recently discovered. Of course, it'll just remind her about Ruki if she would listen to GazettE. But she can't deny the fact that he was the reason, why she's loving music now. Bands like X Japan, Lunasea and The Sex Pistols were been enjoyable to listen to, but Sex Pistols was been her favorite. Though it was an old foreign Punk band, Yuri seemed to be obsessed with Punk music rather than Visual Kei. It was unusual that her boyfriend's music differs from her interest, but for her, The GazettE will always be an exception.

"Gomen nasai Ayane-chan, but I want to go home. Maybe next time?" Yuri answered her.

"Oh come' on Yuri-chan! Don't be so emo. I know you're feeling depressed about Ruki-sama, but that doesn't mean you should lock yourself up at home and blubber. Sing your heart out and you'll feel better, I promise." Ayane demanded as she and Yuri made their way out of the school, along with the other students of Osaka High.

"I don't know Ayane. It's just... I miss him or maybe I'm just worried that he won't show up, because of all those things on the internet." Yuri said gloomily.

"Just ignore them Yuri-chan. The fan girls are just jealous about you. It's their nature to despise their idol's girlfriend, because they know that they can never have him. And when it comes to Ruki-sama... well, I don't think he's a bastard for him to drop you off just like that. You know what I mean? Besides, it had been two years. He came back for you, remember?" Ayane stated. The both of them are now walking through the streets. It was almost dark and the cold weather still didn't change.

Yuri didn't respond from what Ayane said. She just walked quietly while staring on the way ahead.

"So what, are you coming? Please! Yuri?" Ayane pleaded.

"Ayane-chan... I really don't want to, gomen." Yuri declined again.

Then suddenly, without them noticing... a car was slowly moving nearby, following their every walk.

"You're such a killjoy Yuri. I-" Ayane was been interrupted, when somebody spoke just beside her...

"Wanna ride?"

It was dim, but Yuri could still recognize the pale face and the frosted dirty blond hair, peeking outside the open window of the car, that had stopped next to where she and Ayane were walking to. He came out of the blue again, like what he always did and that voice... how could she forget it? She's been longing to hear it again.

"Ruki-sama!" Ayane exclaimed in disbelief.

Ruki just smiled.

"Get in. I'm gonna tell you two something." he said.

xxxxx

Yuri was waiting for Ruki to speak, but he just remained silent through the ride. She was sitting in the passenger's seat beside him, while Ayane was at the back just like when they went to Dotonbori with Uruha. But this time, Ruki was alone and Yuri could feel that something was going on. He was still supposed to be in his band's tour, but here is him again spending his time with her. She was now relieved that Ruki finally showed up but still, there are things that kept on bothering her like the rumors and why Ruki's not on that tour with his band mates. Then with a sudden motion, she was taking a glimpse at him. She couldn't help but to admire his appearance. His clothing and his hairstyle would always suit him. His eyes covered with glassy blue contact lens, looked beautiful. His skin was flawless and his pale face, with or without makeup was so mesmerizing, Yuri wanted to stare it for hours. But Ruki caught her eyes and he smiled, when she looked away in slight panic.

"You girls don't have class tomorrow ne? Because we're going to Tokyo." Ruki finally said.

Both Yuri and Ayane were astounded.

"Tokyo? Doshite?" Yuri asked.

"I'll tell you when we're there but for the meantime, why don't you two take a nap first? Our journey's going to take a little longer." Ruki suggested.

But Yuri wasn't convinced.

"You're taking us to Tokyo? What are we going to do there?" she inquired confusingly.

"Oh god Yuri-chan!" Ayane exclaimed at the backseat, when she realized something... "We're still in uniforms! We didn't change!" she snarled while looking at Yuri in the rearview mirror of the car, but before Yuri could react, Ruki already interjected.

"Don't worry. I bought you new clothes. They're at the trunk, you two can change later. I just hope that the sizes were right." he said.

Yuri and Ayane were both pleased.

"Arigatou Ruki-sama!" Ayane beamed. It was very thoughtful of him and Yuri thought that it was sweet.

And in an instant oblivion, Yuri was already falling asleep in what seems to be a dream in reality, with the man that she has always loved sitting on her side...

Until she heard Ruki's voice waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and it took a few seconds before she could be aware to where they are right now.

"Supermarket?" Yuri said looking puzzled, when Ruki parked the car in front of the huge store.

"Hai. But before we go shopping, you two get dressed. There's a restroom at the back, I'll just wait here." he said, while exchanging his glances at Yuri and Ayane in the back.

"Are we going to cook food?" Ayane asked still feeling sleepy.

"Sort of." Ruki answered. "Do you know how to cook Ayane-chan?" he asked.

"Hai! My okasan used to teach me how since I was a kid." Ayane answered with a smile.

"That's great. Okay children let's go." Ruki beamed as he came out of the car and so did Yuri and Ayane. He took out the clothes he bought for them in the trunk that are still inside the plastic bags, and gave it to the two.

"Are we here in Tokyo?" Yuri inquired, as she took the plastic bag from Ruki.

"Hai we are. I'm glad you two had a good sleep." he answered.

Yuri just smiled at him and together with Ayane, the two girls find their way to the restroom at the back of the Supermarket. Ruki was really good in guessing, because the clothes that he had bought for them fitted well.

"Can you tell us now, what is this all about?" Yuri asked Ruki, as soon as they went back to their meeting spot.

Ruki thought that Yuri looked really pretty with the dress he bought for her and Ayane looked so cute, when her short curly hair suited on what she was wearing. He noticed that Ayane likes to put a colored ribbon on her hair, which makes her look even more adorable.

"Gomen if I hadn't called you even just for once. There were a lot of things that happened in the band. The touring had been cancelled." Ruki began.

"Uruha got sick and our manager decided to let him rest for a long while. When it comes to the rumors... just don't get affected by them Yuri. If ever they're going to find out who you are, I'll promise to protect you at all costs." Ruki added with sincerity.

Yuri was really touched from what he said that he'll protect her at all costs. She was so touched, she suddenly just embraced him tightly. Ruki embraced her too and without being too ambitious, he ran a hand through her soft hair and strangely enough, he found himself pressing his lips through it.

Ayane turned around from their private moment. She smiled to herself thinking how lovely the couple is. She was really happy for the both of them.

"How's Uruha-san doing?" she heard Yuri asked Ruki, so she thought that it was already safe to turn around now.

"Not good. He's actually the main reason why I brought Ayane-chan with you." Ruki replied.

"Nan da yo Ruki-sama?" Ayane asked curiously.

Ruki looked at her.

"Can you watch over Uruha?" he inquired.

Ayane's jaw dropped after she heard it. She doesn't know what to answer him.

"I know this sound too much, but I want to go out with Yuri for tonight. I want to spend time with her and at this moment, Uruha's alone at home. He's kinda still sick but if you could just stay with him for awhile, I know you could take care of him. If that's okay with you Ayane-chan." Ruki explained.

Yuri knows that it was unfair on Ayane's part, thinking that she, her best friend, would go out on a date with Ruki while she was looking after Uruha. She didn't like the idea but Ayane however, seemed to agree with Ruki's favor.

"So that's why you took us here in the Supermarket?" she quickly asked before Yuri could say anything.

"Hai. We're going to buy him some food for dinner." Ruki replied.

"Whoa! I'm going to cook for Uruha-sama?" Ayane said excitedly.

"Hai. Does that mean you're now agreeing to watch over him?" Ruki chuckled.

"Sure thing! This will be a challenge that I must accomplish! Me? Cooking for Uruha-sama?" Ayane exclaimed cheerfully, who still couldn't believe that Ruki will let her cook for Uruha and watch over him for tonight. She laughs to herself from the thought that all Uruha's fan girls would definitely die from jealousy, when they find out about what she's going to do with him.

"Are you sure it's just alright Ayane-chan?" Yuri asked her.

"Of course!" she nearly growled. "Don't worry I'm not going to harass Uruha-sama." she whispered to Yuri's ear that had her burst out from laughing.

Ruki smiled to himself as he watches the two best friends.

"It's all in your hands then, Ayane-chan. I'm going to take you on his apartment after we go for groceries. Yuri and I will just leave you there, but we'll be back after a couple of hours. I'll also take you two home after, so there's no need to worry." he told them.

"Wakata. De mo... Ruki-sama, are you sure you're going to shop with us in the Supermarket?" Ayane inquired with fret.

Ruki almost forgot that he was the famous vocalist of The GazettE.

"It's okay Ruki. We can go there without you. Ayane's not just good in cooking, but also in buying foodstuff. We need to be careful with the reporters, right?" Yuri said as she blinks at him. He just smiled at her...

It took half an hour for Yuri and Ayane to finish all the groceries. Ruki began to drive again, reaching their new destination to Uruha's place. When they got there, the security guards greeted them a "good evening" without questioning who they were. But Yuri really disliked the way they stare at her and Ayane. They had the same malicious look just like the crew members from the concert of The GazettE in Osaka.

"I moved here with Uruha since he got sick." Ruki said, as soon as they entered the empty elevator of the condominium building.

"Oh poor Uruha-sama! Is that because of too much touring?" Ayane asked, feeling really concern for Uruha's health.

"The doctor said it was over-fatigue." Ruki replied.

The elevator stopped at 9'th floor where the three of them exited, and upon walking through the deserted hallway all they could hear were their footsteps. When they finally reached Uruha's apartment, Ruki used a swipe card to open its door. Yuri and Ayane let him come inside first before following. There was a hollow silence as they walked across the living area, while Ruki went to the kitchen with the groceries. The place looked cozy and Ayane really loved its modern design. They even saw a huge portrait of Uruha hung in the wall above the home theater system, and the both of them couldn't help but to stare at it with awe.

"He's so beautiful..." Ayane whispered with her mouth open.

"Hontou ni." Yuri agreed.

"A typical guitarist's house ne?" they heard Ruki's voice behind them. The two turned around.

"That..." he pointed to the black wooden door in the near corner of the lounge, that made Yuri and Ayane look. "...is Uruha's room. I sleep here in the couch." he said.

"Where do the other members live?" Ayane asked as she turns to him.

"Aoi's living alone downtown. Reita's at Kai's place somewhere near here." Ruki answered. Ayane just nodded.

"I guess he's still asleep. The medicine's gotten him drowsy these days. Everything's in the kitchen if you'll start your cooking Ayane-chan. Call me incase there'll be any problem. Do you have your phone with you?" he asked.

"Yep. Here." she replied and took her Docomo phone out from her shoulder bag. Ruki took it and registered his number on her phonebook.

"If he wakes up...?" Ayane inquired.

"Try to start a conversation. Uruha needs someone to talk to. Good luck Ayane-chan." Ruki blinked, as he gave the phone back to her. Ayane just smiled at him.

"It's time to go Yuri." he called as he walked to the door.

"See you later Ayane-chan!" Yuri beamed as she follows Ruki.

"If you get bored, there are dvds in the drawer. Feel at home." he added.

"Enjoy your night guys!" Ayane responded as she watches the two of them go...

"So where do you want to go princess?" Ruki asked Yuri when they got back to the car.

She blushed when he called him a "princess" but still felt loved when he said so.

Now they're alone together. Although Ruki still makes her heartbeat faster, it seems like she was now more comfortable in being with him. Unlike before when she always go abashed whenever his around. She feels safe and very much happy at this moment, wishing that the night would be longer for them.

"Anywhere." she answered him with a smile on her face.

"How about a... road trip?" Ruki suggested.

"Good idea! We could avoid the reporters at the same time. You must not be seen in public with me." Yuri concurred.

"Honestly, I really don't care about the reporters Yuri." he said as he starts the car's engine.

"But you're a rock star and you have fans." she reminded him.

"Yeah right. That's what they always say." Ruki slightly frowned. He was now driving in a moderate speed.

"You know... I was worried about you during those two weeks. I thought it was because of the rumors on the internet." Yuri began to open-up.

Though focused in driving, Ruki was listening to her attentively.

"Just like how you felt when I went to that world tour. I always keep my promise Yuri, you just have to trust me." he replied.

Yuri laid her head against the window as she stares to the view outside.

"Until now, I still couldn't believe that I'm going to like you. I really hated you when we first met." she recalled.

"I won't forget that day." Ruki laughed when he remembered the first time they saw each other, and how Yuri had changed his life.

They went quiet for awhile when Ruki changed the topic.

"Are you really from Osaka?" he asked with a single glance at her.

"Well, I was actually born in South Korea. My okasan is Korean while my otosan is Japanese. They moved to Osaka after my okasan gave birth to me." Yuri answered.

Ruki was astounded from what he found out about her. How could he not notice it all this time? Yuri was half-Japanese and half-Korean. That was why her beauty differs from the others he had met... simple yet admirably charming. She has a dark wavy hair hung down over her shoulders. Her hollow eyes were brown in color. She has a pretty pale face with a childish aura that Ruki always adored. She always prefers to go out without makeup and her way of clothing was slightly conservative. Yuri would wear sleeveless dresses with floral or cherry prints matched with a cardigan and leggings, then shoes like ballet flats. In other occasions she would be dressed in plain Lolita outfits in bright colored blouses and long skirts.

"So your okasan moved here in Japan with your otosan." Ruki said. "Where are they?" he continued to ask.

"I've been alone for almost four years now. My okasan went back to Korea to start her fashion business." she replied.

"S-she left you?" he asked confusingly.

"It's not like that. I was the one who refused to come with her. I was stubborn, I want to live my own life independently." she told him truthfully.

Ruki thought that she was still young to think that way, so he felt a deep concern for her.

"But why Yuri? She's your mother and she knows what's right for you." he said.

"She understood me. Since my otosan died in a car accident when I was in grade school, everything changed for the both of us." she said as she gazes at him.

"H-he died?" Ruki stuttered in shock. "Gomen nasai." he apologized feeling really sorry for Yuri as he looked at her.

"It was a long time ago. My okasan wanted to forget that tragedy, that's why she decided to go back to her hometown. She convinced me to come with her, but I loved my otosan so much. I still chose to stay in Japan as a way for me to remember him and to respect his memory." Yuri said with slight sadness.

"But you're still getting in touch with her?" Ruki inquired.

"We talk often through phone and we even email each other. She's been supporting my financial needs all these years." Yuri responded.

Ruki went in silence after hearing everything. He felt sympathy for Yuri with the life she has. It must've been really lonely without the parents she had loved. It's hard to live alone even though you have friends, because nothing could replace your true family. But Yuri would never be alone again. He will now stay by her side whenever she needs him and promise to take care of her forever... yes, forever, because she's a fragile little girl that must be kept unbroken. Her innocence and her genuine heart had always touched him and at this very moment, he was certain to his feelings that Yuri will be the last girl that he'll ever love in his life and no one could ever change that.

"How about you Mr. Matsumoto? Tell me something about yourself." Yuri asked now trying to smile at him again, as she avoids the subject.

Ruki chuckled.

"Please, don't ever call me with my last name again. I feel kinda old." he muttered.

"Okay, Ruki. But I think there's no need, because everything about you is on Google. I already collected them all from different fan pages and sites, to forums, you name it." Yuri enumerated.

"Whoa, you really are a stalker of mine!" Ruki laughed.

"I'm your no. 1 fan, remember?" she reminded him.

"I thought it was Ayane-chan?" he pretended to wonder.

"Iie! She's no. 2 now." Yuri snapped.

"To whom is she a no. 1 fan?" Ruki asked.

"Hehe... you've lost her Ruki. She's Uruha-san's no. 1 fan now." she beamed at him meaningfully.

"That's great! I'm still contented because you became my no. 1 fan." he replied. "Matte! There's Starbucks. Let's get some coffee."

Ruki parked the car in a vacant lot near Starbucks, and left Yuri in the car to buy their coffee. He got back with his lips slightly curled, as he gave her the cup of hot chocolate flavor she had asked him.

"What happened?" Yuri asked when she noticed that his mood changed.

"A bunch of fans almost harassed me back there. Thanks to the security that stopped them. Let's get outta here before they get us." he sneered as he put his own cup of coffee behind the steering wheel, and began to drive away.

"Gosh." Yuri sighed. "Are you okay?" she asked him with fret.

"Hai." he answered. "I'm actually used with that kind of situation." he stated.

"Fans can be really crazy sometimes." she said.

"Agree." Ruki nodded.

Yuri noticed that the road trip was starting to get farther.

"Exactly where are we heading to, Ruki?" she had asked.

"We will explore the whole Tokyo." Ruki answered her.

xxxxx

Ayane heard her phone rang, while preparing the different food she had cooked in the table. She came out from the kitchen and walked to the lounge, to get her phone inside her bag placed in the couch.

"Moshi-moshi?" she hurriedly answered the call.

"Okasan? I'm with Yuri, we're here in Tokyo. Hai. Gomen nasai, I didn't tell you. We'll be back in the morning. Sumimasen... sayonara."

Ayane closed her phone with a sigh. Her mother was a bit worried because she's not yet back home... if only she knew that her daughter is currently staying at the apartment of her favorite guitarist ever, and her daughter's best friend was having a night out with the acclaimed vocalist of The GazettE... God, she'll definitely freak out to death.

She went back to the kitchen and finished preparing the udon, nolimaki and kaleelaisu. There was a smile on her face, as she stares to all the delicious food she made with effort and love. Now, all she needs to do is to wait for Uruha to wake up and for Yuri and Ruki to come back, so that together they could share tonight's dinner.

But Ayane couldn't help herself not to check up on Uruha, besides Ruki had asked her to watch over him, so she decided to go to his room. Upon entering, she quickly spotted him lying in the bed while covered in thick blanket. It was dim inside but she could still see the place visibly, because of the light coming from the lamp beside his bed. Ayane closed the door and walked closer to him quietly. She stared at him for a moment, adoring his undeniable charm. It was actually weird for her to watch him how he sleeps and to hear him breathe, but for her it was like a dream to be this close with the man she had admired since she was in grade school, long before they got even more famous when "Cassis" hit the airwaves. Yes, she was been their oldest fan, though one of the youngest in age since "Anata No Tame Kono Inochi" video was played on her Visual Kei TV. She bought all their CDs and DVDs, including their merchandise, collectibles and cat-fight with other fans to get their freebies, participated in fan activities on the internet and attended their concerts for many times. She had even completed all the guitarists' picks, Kai's drum sticks and Ruki's customized jacket. She was such a big fan... a diehard fan to be more specific, but she knew for a fact that her role for her idols will remain just like that.

Ayane tries to wave off her thoughts from her mind. She then touched Uruha's forehead to check his temperature and it was still hot. She arranged the sheets and side pillows against him to make it more comfortable for him.

"Get well soon Uruha-sama..." she whispered to herself, and with a last look she began to walk away from his bed but Uruha suddenly grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his soft but irritated voice.

Ayane's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you're a-awake..." she stuttered, turning her back to face him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he tries to sit up. Ayane was supposed to help him but he shoved her away.

"Where's Ruki?" Uruha asked again as he touched his aching head, while observing the stranger next to him.

"H-he left with Yuri. He asked me t-to watch over you for awhile. T-they'll be back here soon." Ayane answered him in panic. She couldn't explain why she went anxious in a sudden, when he became awake.

"Who are you then? Ruki, that bastard. Trusting someone to watch over me, while spending time with that-" he stopped when he became aware that Ayane was just beside him, but he could care less. He hated her for waking him up in his sleep and Ruki for leaving him with her.

"A-Ayane des. Omoidasasemasu?" she answered him.

Yes. He remember her, but he wants to pretend that he doesn't so he said; "I don't know you. Get out here and don't come back again." he told her bitterly.

He had crushed her heart in pieces. It was so painful, Ayane thought that she'll die in front of him, but she understood him... whatever reason he has for him to act so cold-hearted in front of her, she'll still try to understand.

Ayane bowed at him instead, and before leaving she apologized.

"Gomen nasai. Take care Uruha." she said and walked out from the room.

It was the first time he heard her call him, without using -sama next to his name. He had truly hurt her feelings. There was a sudden force that pushed him to go after her. He wanted to apologize for saying those things to her, so he decided to follow her even though he was feeling dizzy. But she was already gone...

Uruha went back inside his apartment, feeling disappointed from what he just did to a girl. He felt a sudden thirst, so he went to the kitchen to get some water in the fridge... and there he saw different food placed in the table, and his favorite mentai korokke bento was there too.

"S-she prepared all these?" he asked in profound surprise. It was really... moving.

*OWARI!*

**Comments: **LOL Yuri's half-Korean? Just adding some color on her character. I know it's freakin' longish but just bear with me! End of chapter 6… up next chapter 7! The beginning of this fanfic's crazy twists! XDD


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

During the past days, Ruki was getting even more pissed off with all of Uruha's Megumi drama. He always kept himself locked inside his room, and the only time he goes out is whenever he wants to eat or to take a shower. Ruki was also starting to get annoyed to all the stupid things he do for Uruha, like buying and cooking him food and even making sure if he still has medicine to take, as if he was his mother. If only he knew from the start that he'll remain like that, he shouldn't have agreed with Aoi's suggestion that he must move to his place, due to their fear that he'll kill himself because of so much depression. But because Uruha's one of his bestest friend in the world and for everyone to stop going nuts, that they might lose an amazing lead guitarist, he still chose to stay with him... It was that night, when he and Yuri went back to his apartment after their road trip date that he didn't talk to Uruha anymore. He was so mad at him for making Ayane leave and for the second time, he saw Yuri's same exasperated reaction, the very first time they've met two years ago...

"I thought the fans are important to you? How could you do that to her?" Ruki remembered her shouting at him, after he told them that he asked Ayane to leave for being such a nuisance. He was really feeling sorry for her girlfriend's best friend, especially when he saw her cry after seeing all the food Ayane had bought, cooked and prepared for all of them in the kitchen.

Uruha, the heartless bastard... Ruki thought. Ayane just wanted to do something special for him. It was also because of Uruha that he and Yuri had a fight, when he took her back home that same night. Since that incident, Yuri started to avoid him. She didn't answer any of his calls and it seemed like she was hiding from him, when he tried to visit her once in Osaka. Ruki felt that he was responsible to what had happened, and his plan for making Ayane get close to Uruha was always been a disaster from the beginning.

Morning of February 1st.

Ruki began to pack up all his clothes and things, with Yuri still on his mind. It was really crazy without him seeing her and hearing her voice. It was Uruha's fault and now he has decided to leave him... he'll go back to his own place, wishing that someday he'll be able to forgive him for breaking a girl's heart and for destroying a relationship.

"Damn you Uru!" Ruki groaned, zipping the baggage close violently.

He stopped for a moment, calming himself from anger. But when he remembered Yuri crying and what could've been Ayane's reaction, when Uruha told her she'd leave... he couldn't help himself not to confront him about it, so he went to his room to sabotage his sleep...

"Wake up you bastard! How could you do that to Ayane? She has nothing to do with your itsy bitsy Megumi heartache!" he yelled loudly, making Uruha wake up in a sudden.

"Damn it Ruki... I'm sleeping." Uruha moaned. "What's all the shit you're mumbling about?" he asked sleepily as he sits up from his rest.

"Be a gentleman! Apologize to Ayane and Yuri!" Ruki outraged, walking closer to Uruha's bed.

"Why would I do that? I didn't do anything wrong." he replied while rubbing his eyes to see him clearly.

"You didn't do anything wrong? How could you be so heartless? Don't affect the others with your love problem!" Ruki roared, unable to control his anger from flowing out anymore.

"I'm heartless? You're making me laugh Ruki... how about you? Aren't you heartless? Running away from commitment, because you found someone younger?" Uruha smirked, who was starting to get insulted with Ruki's statements toward him.

"Screw you! You're a coward Uru. Locking yourself here because you weren't able to fight for the woman you love. This is the main reason why Megumi left you, because you're so vulnerable!" Ruki exclaimed, his eyebrows raised.

Uruha was supposed to fight back, when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Rot yourself here I'm leaving." Ruki said through gritted teeth, as he storms out from his room. He took the baggage from the couch in the living area and reached to the door. Upon opening, he saw Aoi and Reita standing in front of him.

"Ohayou Taka-chan! Happy-" Aoi stopped. His smile faded when he saw Ruki's sinister expression, and the baggage he was holding.

"Wait dude... what's the matter?" Reita worried.

"The matter? The fucking matter is Uruha and I'm leaving!" Ruki frowned, taking a step pass Aoi and Reita.

"God Ruki... it's your birthday today and you had a fight with Uru?" Aoi sighed, blocking Ruki's way to stop him from leaving.

If it wasn't because of Aoi, he has definitely forgotten about his birthday...

"Seriously man, I think we should talk about it. Kai's at PSC helping our manager to prepare for your party. They want to do it in the morning." Reita said.

"Then we'll have a boys' night out later... what happened between you two?" Aoi asked confusingly.

Ruki shook his head. His temper is now cooling down.

"I don't want to talk about it." he answered. "... and forget that birthday party. I won't come." he snubbed.

How can he celebrate his birthday in this state? His girlfriend was dismayed to him, and he just had a fight with Uruha. A morning birthday party won't make his day.

"Oh come' on Ruki! The old man will be there and the staff members from different departments." Aoi insisted.

"Don't waste Kai's effort. He was the one who volunteered to cook for the food." Reita informed him.

Ruki went quiet for a moment, when they heard Uruha's voice behind them.

"Okay it's my fault." he admitted, that made the three of them turn around.

"Go to that party and I'll promise to apologize to Yuri and Ayane, fair enough?" Uruha petitioned.

But Ruki just ignored him.

"I'll just wait for you guys in the lobby." he told Aoi and Reita, and continued his halted departure.

"Whoa, chotto matte! Is this all because of Ruki's girlfriend? Are we having a sort of love triangle here?" Aoi ridiculed, who was trying to guess why Ruki and Uruha had a fight.

"Baka. That's not what you think." Uruha replied as he went back inside his room. Aoi and Reita followed him.

"You two are always hiding something from us. We're your friends too, remember?" Aoi frowned.

"Uh-huh." Reita agreed, watching Uruha as he arranges the bed.

"I nearly forgot that it's shorty's birthday today, because of that damn woman." he murmured.

"You saying something Uru?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing, just go with Ruki." he lied.

"Hey! You come with us too. Whatever you guys are bitch fighting about, we can deal with it later. It's Ruki's birthday today and it's a time for celebration." Aoi notified.

"Yeah right. Forget that your enemies just for today." Reita snickered.

Actually, Uruha doesn't know why he acted so rude to Ayane that night. It wasn't also his intention to be mean in front of both Ruki and Yuri in fact, he was just pretending that Ayane was a nuisance to him. The truth is, he really appreciated her effort and his feeling deeply sorry for making her leave. But then again, maybe he was just sour-gripping about Megumi all this time, because until now it still pains him to face the reality that she doesn't love him anymore.

"I'm just wondering what to wear for that party. You go now with Ruki, I'll be there afterward." he said as he goes to the closet.

Aoi and Reita looked at each other and smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ayane-chan... are you okay now?" Yuri had asked, watching her best friend as she puts the garbage bags in the junk outside their house.

Ayane turned around.

"Yuri?" she smiled.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Yuri greeted, walking near her.

"Wanna come inside?" Ayane offered. She just nodded.

The two of them stepped inside the house together, removing their sandals to the side of the doorway.

"You alone?" Yuri asked when she noticed the surrounding quiet. She followed Ayane to the clean living area, where they seated on the floor.

"Okasan went to Kyoto with Otosan." she answered.

"Ah, their weekend fish selling ne?" Yuri understood.

"Hai." Ayane nooded. "Have you eaten?" Ayane inquired, while staring at her.

"I had some ramen, it's okay. Arigatou." she replied.

They went silent for a short while, when Yuri's phone rang. But Ayane noticed that she wasn't answering the call and her ringtone had changed too.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" she asked.

Yuri shrugged, as she turns off her phone.

"It's him." she said.

"Ruki-sama? Doshite?" Ayane wondered, looking puzzled.

"Listen Ayane... me and Ruki, we sort of had a little fight that night. I was really upset with him, because he was defending Uruha. He told me something about his depression from some ex-girlfriend." Yuri told her.

Since that incident on Uruha's apartment, Ayane never talked about what happened between the both of them. She was really upset and how much Yuri tried to open up about it, she will always change the topic. But this time, Ayane feels like listening already to what Yuri's going to tell to her. It's been a week now, and that unpleasant memory with Uruha seemed to come dry at the moment.

"What depression from some ex-girlfriend?" she asked her confusingly.

"The girl's name was Megumi. Ruki told me that Uruha had waited for like three years and when she came back, it turned out that she was already engaged with her French boyfriend. She was, I believe, Uruha's first love." Yuri stated.

"Hontou?" Ayane nearly growled because of shock, that made Yuri almost jump.

"What the...? So what? He's still mean! He shouldn't have treated you like that because he's brokenhearted!" Yuri yelled loudly.

"Chigaimasu!" she disagreed.

God. If only she didn't go emo and listened to Yuri's explanation first, she should've understood why Uruha was like that. Now, she was the one who was really feeling sorry for him...

"How could I be so stupid?" she muttered in disappointment. "... and you started avoiding Ruki-sama because of me? Oh, Yuri..." she sighed in distress.

"I'm just trying to be protective to you Ayane-chan." Yuri sneered.

"You know... it's not easy for Uruha-sama to cope with his first love." Ayane said.

"Now you're calling him with the -sama." Yuri shook her head.

"We should apologize to Ruki-sama, especially you Yuri." she pointed to her.

They went quiet again for a moment, when Yuri remembered something...

"Ayane-chan!" she exclaimed. "W-what's the date today?" she asked worriedly.

Ayane remembered it too, but she couldn't answer her...

"Oh Yuri..." she sighed, covering her face with her hands.

"I-it's Ruki's birthday t-today..." Yuri stuttered, remembering the night when she had a fight with Ruki...

I hope that you're free on the first day of February. That was the last thing Ruki told her that she just ignored, when he took her home that night. Maybe that was the reason why he called her this morning. He wants her to be on his birthday, but she was avoiding him in the past days... how childish of her, she thought. Yes, she's still really young and immature.

"I didn't even think about buying him some gift." she said gloomily.

Yuri turned on her phone and checked the unread messages Ruki had sent her...

_Samishi katta desu. _

_I wsh u here 4 my bday. _

_I'll b waiting at PSC._

_Bring d pass._

She tucked her phone back inside her pocket, after reading the rest of Ruki's messages.

"He wants me to go at PSC." she said in teary eyes.

"I'll be really mad if you won't go Yuri-chan." Ayane warned her.

"But the gift..."

"Then we'll buy him something!" Ayane interjected. "There's still enough time to go shopping, and then you'll travel to Tokyo. I'm sure you can make it before noon." she estimated.

Yuri was just staring at her.

"Now let's get dressed! Wear something nice Yuri-chan. You'll be facing the closest people to your boyfriend, so stay pretty." Ayane beamed.

Somehow, she made Yuri relieved. But Yuri began to feel jumpy, when she realized that for the first time, she'll be at PSC, the mighty music company of Japan's famous Visual Rock bands...

"Tanjoubi omedetou!" everyone greeted as soon as Ruki walked inside the conference room. The place was crowded with some chosen staff members from different departments and PSC's big boss was there too. Ruki was surprised to see the colorful decorations hanged in the walls of the room. There was also a huge banner of "Happy Birthday Ruki from your PSC family" hung in the ceiling, and he also noticed a dozen of wrapped gifts in different sizes placed in the table. Ruki saw Kai holding a cake with litted candles and beside him stood their manager, who was wearing a birthday hat like the rest except, of course, the big boss. He thought that the "party" was childish which seems ridiculous for his age, but still he appreciated all their effort. After making a wish, for the usual tradition, Ruki blew the candles and everyone in the room cheered him happily...

"Actually, this was all Kai's idea... the elementary decorations, the stupid banner, the freakin' hats and the same damn food." Aoi said sarcastically, which made Reita spit his drink everywhere and burst out from laughing.

"That's disgusting." Ruki snorted, while looking at Reita turning red-faced as he and Aoi avoid him. They were standing in the corner of the room, while the others were having their own chats after getting sick of greeting and talking to Ruki for many times... finally they were left alone and given some band moment together.

"But man, what Kai did for you was really sweet, you should thank the drummer boy." Aoi said while staring at Kai in a distance, who was busily serving everyone in the room with the food he had prepared. He was now pouring a drink to someone's glass.

"Sounds gay." Reita snickered, still laughing as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. Aoi just ignored him.

"Yeah, Kai's brotherly nature. I'm touched." Ruki agreed with a slight smile.

"All that's still missing in the celebration is Uru." Aoi added.

Ruki's face changed.

"What really happened between you two? You know Ruki, he just needs a lot of understanding." Aoi said as he glances from Kai to him.

"Uru's still on the denial stage, having a hard time to let Megumi go. It's a long process before he could really move on." Reita stated.

"Let's just wish that he'll find someone that's more deserving than Megumi." Aoi said.

"So that he'll stop being a brokenhearted bastard, and a dilemma to us and to other people." Ruki added as he rolled his eyes to a distance, and saw Uruha who just came by.

"Speaking of the brokenhearted bastard and the dilemma…" Reita smirked as he glances to Uruha. Aoi looked at him too.

He was well-suited like Ruki with his sunglasses on, talking first to their manager and to the PSC's big boss before going to their direction.

"I'm kinda alright. Back to work? Please not now. Let's not talk about her for god sakes, I'm just here for Ruki's birthday." Uruha answered to every question they ask. The staff members in the room wanted to talk to him too, but he was glad that he was been dragged by Kai out of there, because he really doesn't want to talk to anyone except to his band mates. This was the first time he stepped a foot in the company since all the touring and his home rest, but it seems like he didn't miss a thing.

"You made it man!" Reita mocked, tapping Uruha's shoulders when he and Kai stopped at them.

Ruki avoided looking at him and took a sip of his drink instead.

"You okay now Uru-san?" Kai asked as he gave Uruha a glass of red tea and some sushi. He just took the drink.

"Ruki said he's glad you came." Aoi lied while smiling meaningfully at him.

"I didn't say that!" Ruki reacted, frowning at Aoi.

"Ruki's the one I thought won't come. Don't wanna miss the party ne?" Uruha beamed, while looking at Ruki.

"I only came here because of Kai." Ruki said bitterly, taking a resentful glance at him.

"Arigatou Ruki-san!" Kai smiled, unaware of his band mates' feud.

"If your girlfriend will be able to come here with her, I promise to apologize to them formally." Uruha declared, as he sips a drink.

"You did something to Ruki's girlfriend?" both Aoi and Reita asked astounded.

"Not her, the best friend." Uruha replied.

"Best friend, who? what?" Aoi asked confusingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kai inquired, who couldn't understand the situation.

"Ah, Ruki's girlfriend's best friend." Reita understood. "You should bring them here sometime Ruki, we rarely see your girl." he added.

"What's with the best friend? Will you tell us what really happened?" Aoi insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it Aoi, and you won't tell a damn thing Uruha." Ruki muttered.

"Bastards. Keeping it only to yourselves? Uhm hello, we're your friends too!" Aoi grumbled.

"Me too." Kai intercepted, raising a hand to them which made Reita laugh.

"You will really apologize Uru." Ruki said while staring at Uruha.

"Happy fucking birthday Taka-chan." Uruha greeted him with his eyebrows raised.

All of them laughed, except Ruki.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was relieved that nobody dared to question who she was, after showing them the golden card. Though they still have the same malevolent looks on her, it seems like the card was sort of a "we understood" ID for them to allow her enter the building. Her nervousness didn't lessen a bit. She kept on checking her wrist watch, hoping that she could still make it on time. The company has a really tall and wide structure with the modern design, which suited to its music theme. She was also relieved that the other workers in there seemed not to mind her at all, so she tries to act normal. The conference room is on the 5'th floor, according to the receptionist. She took the elevator along with two women, who are also going to the same floor as hers. She was just quiet, but she couldn't help herself not to look to the two women in front of her. They were really pretty, especially the one with the dyed golden-brown hair. She was guessing that maybe the woman was one of the company's models appearing on album covers and music videos of bands…

"I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees me! Arigatou Nori! Now I'm back here after... two years? That long!" she heard her said cheerily to the dark haired woman beside her.

"Of course! You know how much I love my best friend. I'll do everything for you." she replied with a smile.

"Aww amai! I just wish that the bitchy chibi wouldn't be there." she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think she'll come, Ruki's keeping her from the reporters." she smirked.

Her heart skipped a beat, when she heard the name.

"But I still want to meet her. I want to know how prettier and attractive I am than her." she laughed. The dark haired woman laughed too.

"Quiet blunt." she agreed. Both of them seemed unaware, that the person behind them could hear what they were talking about.

When the elevator stopped, they exited together and made a walk in the deserted hallway. She was, however, shocked to the things she just heard from them. It was clear as crystal that they were talking about Ruki and her. Then all of a sudden, she felt insulted and afraid for herself to face Ruki and the people inside the conference room. But what more bothered her was when she saw that two women walked in there... Who is she to Ruki? She had asked herself. Her heart was beating faster, but wasn't able to control her feet from following them to the door of the conference room. She could hear a lot of loud talking and laughing inside. The door was slightly opened, she tries to take a peek...

"What the hell is she doing here?" Ruki said horridly, as soon as Kaori entered in the room and looked for him.

"You better hide dude, suppon's here." Reita snickered. All the five of them were looking at her, along with the other people in there.

"Here comes the attack of the ex-girlfriend!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Revenge of the ex-girlfriend sounds better." Reita smirked.

If only Yuri was here, Ruki thought. He was been expecting her to come here for his birthday, to tell everyone that she was his real girlfriend, to confirm the rumors on the internet and to show Kaori that he moved on a long time ago, and that he doesn't feel a thing for her anymore. He saw the staff members whisper to each other, as they watch her walked closer to him.

"Tanjoubi omedetou Takanori." she greeted him sweetly and before Ruki could stop her, he felt her soft lips dampen his right cheek.

Yuri felt a slight jealousy, when she saw her kissed him. That was the time when she lost the guts to go inside and to give Ruki the gift she bought for him. There was a sudden force that made her stepped away from the door and just... leave.

"Here's my gift and Nori's." Kaori beamed, handing him two big boxes of presents.

"You're not invited on my party Kaori." Ruki told her bitterly.

"I told you in the hospital that I'll be on your birthday, whether you like it or not." Kaori claimed.

"How did you manage to get here? This party is exclusively for PSC workers only and you're not." Aoi intercepted.

"Well the old man loves me! And Nori's here too." she responded, as she smiles to Aoi.

"Hello Aoi!" Nori, Kaori's dark-haired best friend, greeted Aoi but he didn't greet back.

"Bummer." Ruki murmured irritably.

"Take our gifts. They're really expensive just so you know." Kaori said.

"Put them there." Reita pointed to the table along with the other pile of gifts.

"Nori, would you put these to the table for Reita?" Kaori asked in a sing-song voice, that Reita really despised.

Nori just nodded, as she took the boxes from her to bring them in the table.

"Yukata-kun, aren't you going to offer us something to drink or some food perhaps?" Kaori turns to Kai.

"Oh yeah, right. Want some-" he was interrupted by her.

"I don't want red tea, champagne would be great. Do you have?" she demanded.

Uruha smirked loudly, which made everyone looked at him. He too, was also feeling annoyed with Kaori's domineering presence. If only she wasn't a woman, he would really smack her and throw her out himself from the room.

"We don't have champagne. This is not some elite restaurant Kaori, this is a birthday party." Ruki said sourly.

"A birthday party ne? What kind of birthday party? A 12 year old's?" she laughed along with Nori, but neither of them laughed from what she said. Reita wanted to hit her hard in the face, but he controlled his temper.

Kaori stopped when she noticed that what she said wasn't funny to them. "Just kidding!" she quoted.

"I almost forgot! There's a bottle of champagne in the car. I'll get it for everyone." Kai suddenly intercepted to cut the rising tension between them.

"Nice Yukata! Now we can all celebrate together." Kaori said cheerily as she beams to Kai. He was supposed to go when Reita stopped him…

"I'll get it, you stay here." Reita said as he walks out from the room.

"Arigatou Reita-san!" Kai called out.

"You guys having fun?" they heard the voice of PSC's big boss, who stopped right at them along with their manager.

"Oh yes." Aoi said sardonically.

"Like the skirt by the way." the old man said while looking at Kaori's black skirt.

"Arigatou dannasama!" she blinked at him.

"Where's Reita?" the manager asked.

"He picked the champagne in the car." Kai answered.

"For the ladies?" the old man asked.

"No, for us." Ruki said sourly.

The old man chuckled. "You know Ruki, it's been awhile since Miss Kaori has last visited here. Give her a chance to have some moment with you, besides it's your birthday. Everybody just wants to express their love for you."

"Aww dannasama! I didn't know you for being such a sentimental man." Kaori said with her puppy eyes.

Ruki, Uruha, Aoi and their manager were disgusted.

"Pathetic." Ruki rolled his eyes...

"Chotto matte!" he called as he stopped the door of the elevator from closing.

"What floor?" he had asked to the only person inside with a smile, upon entering the elevator.

"G-ground floor." she answered.

"I'm going there too." he replied as he pressed the button for them.

He began to whistle a tune that she easily recognized. Then she suddenly realized that the man beside her was somewhat familiar. She takes a glance at him... he was tall and slim. The pale face, the blonde hair, the nose band? He was supposed to be wearing it, but all she sees was just a normal nose and yes indeed, he looks really cute without it. Her heart skipped a beat when he caught her looking at her, he just smiled...

Oh dear, she must not be recognized. So she avoided him and as soon as the elevator stopped, she quickly exited and made a run-walk to the lobby. But a small box from her pocket fell on the floor, which he easily noticed. He picked it up and couldn't avoid, but to read what's written on the little card attached to it:

_Tanjoubi omedetou ga Hontou ni gomen Ruki!_

_-Yuri_

So he ran after her and called for her, when he spotted her outside PSC's main entrance.

"Yameru! Yuri, right?" he said, as he came near her.

She stopped dead, unable to escape from the situation.

"You dropped this." he handed her the box. She turned around and was surprised to see it from him.

"Why aren't you in the party? Ruki's expecting you." he stated. His eyes were examining her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Reita desu. Hajimemashite!" he smiled as he offered his other hand to her.

Yuri swallowed hard. Feeling tensed, as she took it for a hand shake.

"N-nice meeting you too." she grinned weakly.

"So! Don't you wanna come inside?" he asked, adoring the undeniable charm of their vocalist's girlfriend.

But Yuri couldn't find the right words to say to him, but still she said; "Please, d-don't tell him you saw me." she requested.

"Doshite?" he wondered, but she didn't reply.

"You, uhm, wanna talk about it for awhile?" he inquired. He doesn't mind to have a moment with her, because actually, he really wanted to know her back on their band's concert in Osaka, where Ruki first introduced her. He remembered her for being just quiet all the time, listening silently to what Ruki's going to say. He does most of the talking while she's more of a listener.

"H-have you eaten?" he then asked out of the blue.

Damn, it sucked. Why did he ask her that? But he'll sound desperate if he tells her, that what he really wanted is to offer her an afternoon coffee in the cafeteria. But then again, they're not even close. She was unlike Ruki's past girlfriends who were all gotten close to the band.

She answered though. This could be a start of some friendship.

Yuri shook her head. "Would you please give that gift to him for me? If it's okay with you Reita-san." she inquired.

"Sure. But first, I want to know why you won't come to his birthday." Reita responded.

Genius. He found a way to trap her in a conversation. Good thing, she agreed to come with him at the PSC's cafeteria. It was almost empty, probably because most of them were in the party. They sat in one of the vacant tables near the counter and after he bought her a coffee, he began the discussion. He just wished that his band mates wouldn't see them, because it will really cause trouble especially to Ruki. Anyway, this maybe the first time she's been here and whoever sees them they won't budge, because all the workers at PSC were used to see any band member with a girl inside the company…

"You're from Osaka, right? You traveled all the way here to Tokyo and then you'll just leave?" Reita began.

"I-I don't belong in that party." Yuri answered him truthfully. Her eyes were avoiding his.

"Why did you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Please just don't tell him you saw me." she pleaded, finally having the courage to taka a glance at him. She doesn't know why, but she found him someone safe to talk to, that the sense of uneasiness is starting to fade.

"Hai, I will. That's a promise." Reita nodded. He tries to change the topic, seemingly becoming aware that she was avoiding him to know the reason why she won't come to Ruki's birthday, and give the gift to him personally.

"So you're the girl Ruki's been hiding to us for over a year? He told us that you're a fan of the band." he smiled.

Yuri tries to smile at him too.

"You know, you don't need to avoid yourself to the people close to Ruki." Reita said. "The compatibility isn't really important to him. It's just up to you to adjust with his musician life. Actually that was always been an issue to his past girlfriends and in the end the relationship won't last." he told her.

Yuri understood what he was trying to imply.

"But I think you're different compared to his exes. Ruki really changed because of you, so don't be bothered by the beautiful women around him because behind all the rock star glamour, all he still wants is to be with you." Reita added.

Yuri was really touched with his words, that she couldn't say a word.

"Am I being talkative?" he laughed. "But Yuri-chan, that's the real truth." he told her.

They went quiet for a moment, when Yuri finally spoke…

"Arigatou Reita-san." she thanked him.

"No prob." he replied. "If you want someone to talk to, well, I'm available." he beamed.

"A-actually I'm a fan of yours, a-aside from Ruki." Yuri divulged.

Reita was surprised by this.

"Really?" he said in astonishment.

"You're really good with the bass thing, and I like the Sex Pistols too." she added.

"Arigatou. Whoa, Sex Pistols, cool." Reita was amazed that she's listening to his most favorite Punk band ever.

"So maybe you like Sid?" he guessed.

"Yeah, but I think, without being bias, you're better than him." Yuri commended.

She was the first girl who told him that she's better than the bass player of Sex Pistols.

"You think so? Domo arigatou." Reita laughed.

Yuri couldn't explain why, but she felt really happy in being with his company. Like a brotherly presence, Reita seems to be the type, so she easily trusted her feelings to him. She was also slightly forgetting about Ruki and his birthday for a moment, and even her jealousy when she saw the woman kissed her boyfriend in the cheek. She took a sip of her favorite hot chocolate flavor, feeling Reita's eyes still examining her. But they didn't notice that in an obscure distance, someone was watching them, while taking a shot in his SLR.

"This is gonna be a real hot item." he smiled wickedly...

"Where the hell have you been? The party's over dumbass." Aoi said irritably, as soon as Reita went back to the conference room. He found the utility already cleaning the place and all that was left were his band mates.

"We've been waiting for half an hour! Great, you didn't even bring the champagne!" Uruha snickered.

Reita tries to act normal, so that neither of them won't notice that he was been up to something. He had forgotten about the champagne he volunteered to get in the car, because he was busy talking to Yuri. And then he remembered her favor and the gift in his pocket.

"Gomen nasai. I saw an old friend and we kinda, uhm, talked a bit." he lied. "Where's the old man and manager?" he asked.

"They left. Kaori and Nori too, a relief." Kai told him.

Reita noticed that Ruki looks really depressed and he knew the reason why.

"Let's go guys. I want to be home." Ruki said stiffly, as he takes a walk ahead from them.

They all watched him as he leaves…

"Birthday boy's really disappointed that his girl didn't show up. Poor Ruki." Aoi said, as he follows Ruki out from the conference room. The others did too, while Uruha felt a sense of guilt thinking that it was his fault that Yuri didn't come to his birthday.

"Matte Ruki!" Reita called as he ran towards him.

"Nande?" Ruki stopped.

"Someone left you this from the receptionist." he said and took the small black box, tied with a white ribbon out from his pocket.

"I didn't mean to read it, but I think it's from her." Reita lied as he handed the gift to Ruki.

"Her? You mean?" Uruha guessed.

Ruki took the box from Reita and read what's written from the card.

"Yuri..." he said in a soft whisper, finally feeling relieved that she wasn't after all, mad to him. But still he wasn't satisfied. He was been yearning to see her again.

"So she still dropped by to give you that. Man, she still loves you." Aoi said, rubbing Ruki's shoulder for comfort.

"She seems concealed ne?" Kai said.

"That's the reason why Ruki's in love with her." Reita whispered to him. Kai just smiled…

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **I know! This is too damn long gomen nasai D: I started writing this on Ruki's birthday and made it done today, the 12'th. But I still hoped you all liked it:)! And yes! Reita's the freakin' kawaii third party of RukixYuri pairing and I love him too lol. ^.^ End of chapter 7… up next chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

She was already leaving for school in another cold February Monday morning, when upon opening the door she stopped dead, seeing Ruki standing before her eyes in the doorway...

"Leaving my gift to the receptionist? Nice try Yuri." he blurted out in a cold voice, as he narrowed his eyes to her.

Yuri's heart skipped a beat. She felt guilty for handing Reita the responsibility of making up a story, to give the birthday gift to him indirectly. So he really did lie to Ruki and so was she...

She avoided looking at him for a moment, when he suddenly pulled her to his arms. She closed her eyes... it was warm and she could smell the scent of him.

"Gomen ne." Yuri whispered to him. She could feel that Ruki was smiling, when she said it.

"Don't avoid me like that again Yuri, and I'm sorry about Ayane-chan too." he said into her shoulder.

She separated herself from him, her face blushing.

"I know the gift sucks. It's probably the cheapest among all the presents you received." she told him, insulting the silver pocket watch she and Ayane bought from Harugin. Even though actually, it was the most expensive gift she ever gave to someone.

"But I loved it! And Harugin's where I also buy my rings. I didn't know they're selling pocket watches." Ruki beamed. He wanted to talk to her more, when she panicked...

"I'm late!" she exclaimed, while looking on her wristwatch. "Gomen Ruki but I have to go! Ittekimasu!" she hurried, locking the door of her house and made a run-walk pass Ruki.

"I'll drive you there!" he called, feeling disappointed that she has to go for school, with only a short amount of time in being with her.

"It's okay! I'll just see you some other time! Or call me!" Yuri yelled as she continued leaving.

"Chotto matte Yuri!" he called for her again, but she didn't stop and in an instant she was already out of his sight...

"Damn! She dumped me again, you chibi." he mumbled, feeling foolishly left alone in the middle of nowhere by his childish girlfriend. In his past relationships, no woman had ever done that to him but Yuri was different.

I, the famous Ruki of the GazettE, being left in the middle of a conversation? Fine, I'll just see her some other time soon then, he thought. He walked off to his car when his phone suddenly rang...

"Moshi moshi?" he said, pushing himself inside the black SUV.

"Ruki, you've got to be here at PSC right away. The manager will be holding a band meeting and the old man seems pissed off." the familiar voice of Aoi said in the next line, who sounded slightly anxious.

"What seems to be the matter this time?" he asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure man, but the manager said there's sort of an inside job, leaking personal affairs of bands outside the company to the reporters." Aoi answered.

"What the hell?" Ruki worried.

"And there's also another thing ya need to know..." Aoi continued. "Reita's in trouble, and this time it's not just in the internet- he's on the front page news too." he said in distress.

Ruki was shocked, that he went still for a moment...

"Hey! Are you still there?" Aoi called his attention.

"Hai. I'll be there soon, Aoi." he replied and ended the call, as he began to drive faster to get back to Tokyo immediately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Reita walked in awkwardly to the big boss' office, feeling the eyes of all PSC workers staring at him, the moment he entered the company. He was awakened by their manager's urgent call in the morning, telling him to be here asap for an important band matter. But however he tried to make it early, he fell asleep again waking up very late in the afternoon.

"I'm dead." he thought to himself, and he was damn right...

"An old friend huh?" Aoi snickered, as soon as he tip-toed inside the office.

He, Ruki, Uruha, Kai and their manager were there too, all glaring at him with dubious looks on their faces. The big boss, sitting in his leather arm chair, was staring on what seems to be a newspaper in his desk.

"So she was the reason why you weren't able to get that champagne, during Ruki's birthday?" Uruha asked him sardonically.

He thought his heart jumped out from his chest, after hearing it from him... he rushed to the old man's table and grabbed the newspaper violently, facing a huge picture of him talking happily to a girl at PSC's cafeteria with a large caption in front saying: _Reita's mystery girlfriend?_

He froze... who could've seen him with Yuri and who could've taken their photos? His hands were shaking as he browsed the pages of the Entertainment newspaper. Good thing Yuri's face wasn't revealed in any of the pictures, but still he knows that the reporters have other copies of them showing her face... and he'll be really dead for good if they'll finally expose it to the public, no, the fans to be specific. Ruki will kill him for sure when that happens.

"I'm not mad Reita, but lesson of the story- never ever talk to your girl in a one, fine afternoon at the company's cafeteria. We need to be really careful, for there might be a mole sneaking in a distance." the old man said warningly, as he glances to him.

He wants to explain, lie to them if he needs too. But his mouth was so dry, he couldn't say a word.

When Ruki went to him and tapped his shoulders...

"It's alright Rei-san. The fans would understand." he said to him for comfort.

Reita was slight relieved Ruki didn't guess, that it was his girlfriend in the photos.

"That's better, instead of Reita being photographed smooching with some other band member." Aoi tried to joke in the situation. All of them laugh, except Reita and the old man.

"You know it's not really a big thing, if Reita's hanging with this chick. The reporters are just making it sensational, so that a lot of people will buy the story." he added.

"But this is a big deal to your fans." the old man interjected, which made them stop from laughing. "It could affect the promotions. This maybe a hot item to them, but at the end of the day, the fans are still mad." he stated.

"I don't think that way to our fans." Ruki disagreed, while looking at him from his seat. "What we need to do, I mean, what the management needs to do, is to put a remedy to this. At least try to delete all Reita's photos on the internet." he suggested.

"Let the fans react. It's just natural for them to be like that." Uruha said.

"Of course! Who's going to clean your romance mess, but the management itself. But for god sakes boys, make it more private with your women!" the old man reminded them cautiously.

"Okay boss, we're sorry for being such damn hot and woman-lover." Aoi apologized sarcastically, that had them burst out from laughing. But this still didn't put a smile to the old man's face and Reita was still dumbfounded.

"The mole is probably lurking in the photography department. We'll nail him the moment we find out who he or she was." the old man said through gritted teeth.

"By the way boys..." the manager suddenly interrupted. "Because of all these troubles and now that Uruha seemed to be back in his normal state, you need to get back to work." he told them.

They all fell silent, except for Aoi who began to whine.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" he sighed.

That wasn't true, Uruha thought. Megumi was still bothering him all this time and however he tried to start forgetting her, she just keeps on sticking in his mind...

"Don't you dare mope Aoi. Begin on working the mini-album, then PVs and headlining tours. You've had enough break, so better tell your girlfriends to keep away for awhile." the old man added.

"You'll all start next week. Seems like you'll be here in the company often from now on." the manager smiled deviously...

"Hey Rei, just forget it will you?" he was awaken from his thoughts, when he heard Aoi's voice. That was the time he noticed, that they were already riding the elevator.

"Is she the one you replaced over Fumiko?" Uruha asked him, but he didn't reply.

"Actually dude, we're kinda glad that you've finally found someone new." Aoi muttered.

"S-she's just a friend." Reita was finally able to speak.

"Usotsuki! You looked really excited talking to her in the photos! Your eyes flicker in heart-shape atta boy." Aoi vexed.

"I told you, she's just a friend. F, R, I, E, N, D... friend!" Reita yelled loudly.

His band mates chuckled.

"Sounds guilty." Ruki scoffed as he takes a glance to him.

Reita almost trembled upon hearing it, but he still tries to smile at him. The elevator stopped in the ground floor, and the five of them exited, making their way to the parking lot.

"Wait guys I have an idea!" Kai suddenly said, when something popped in his mind. They all looked at him.

"Since we'll be working again next week, I want you all to be there on my place, tomorrow evening. Let's have some dinner together!" he offered.

His band mates thought that it was just a common idea, but still they'll be going...

"I want pasta for your menu Kai-kun." Aoi snickered.

"Sure! Bring your girlfriends by the way, they're invited too." Kai added, while smiling at them meaningfully.

They were all surprised to him this time...

"You perv! What are you planning?" Aoi grinned at him deviously.

"Nothing. I just think that it's time for us to introduce them vis-a-vis in a formal way. You know? Without all the hiding and the paparazzi stuff." Kai answered.

It wasn't a bad idea after all, Ruki thought and Uruha would finally be able to walk his talk in apologizing to Ayane. He would bring her and Yuri, so that they'll also have the chance to get close to his band.

Reita felt butterflies flew in his stomach, when he thought of seeing Yuri again if Ruki would really bring her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Both Yuri and Ayane were feeling nervous and excited at the same time. It's their first time to meet the other members of their favorite Visual Rock band personally, that's why they had a rough time choosing the right clothes to wear for the evening occasion.

"You okay?" she heard Ruki asked, who was sitting beside her in the car and busily driving. She just nodded.

"We're late Ruki-sama." Ayane said in the backseat, thinking about talking to Uruha all the time as soon as they get to their destination.

"I know Ayane-chan, the traffic's awful. Guess I'm gonna go for a speedy drive when the road's clear." Ruki responded, feeling slightly impatient with the Tokyo traffic.

"Would there be other guests at Kai-sama's place, aside from us?" Ayane asked.

"Some acquaintances were invited too." Ruki answered, who preferred to use "acquaintances" rather than "girlfriends".

Finally, they had arrived at Kai's apartment an hour later... a blonde, blue-eyed woman on her 20's opened the door for them. She smiled the moment she saw Ruki on the hallway, with two pretty girls standing behind him.

"Konbanwa Ruki." she smiled and hugged Ruki with a kiss on the cheek.

Ayane's jaw dropped upon seeing them like that and Yuri was shocked too.

"We've been waiting for a long time! The food already got cold." she said, as she pulled herself from him.

"I'm really sorry Maya. It's just, the traffic." Ruki explained shortly.

"The guys 'been drinking without you. Anyway, who are these lovely girls you brought with?" she asked, taking a glance to Yuri and Ayane with a smile.

"This is my girlfriend Yuri, and her friend Ayane." Ruki introduced as he yanked closer to Yuri, putting his arm around her shoulders and pointing to Ayane beside him.

"Really?" she was astonished. "So, it was really true. You've already moved on about Kaori." she intrigued.

Yuri looked at Ruki for an explanation when she heard the name, but he just smiled at her.

"Maya desu! Aoi's... whatever! Hajimimashite!" she beamed, offering a handshake to Yuri and Ayane.

She's really the type of woman to be with someone like Aoi because she was gorgeous, Yuri and Ayane thought as they took her hand.

The three of them entered inside, removing their shoes for the traditional fashion. They followed Maya to the living area, where they quickly spotted Reita and Kai watching a movie minus Aoi and Uruha.

"They're in the balcony." Maya was talking about Aoi and Uruha. "Uru brought his new girl. While these poor losers, dateless!" she pointed to Reita and Kai, when the two noticed them.

Reita's heart skipped a beat when he saw Yuri...

"Ruki! What the hell took you so long? We're so bored!" Kai exclaimed, as he stood from the sofa.

"Traffic, sorry." Ruki apologized.

Ayane was thunderstruck, seeing the GazettE's drummer and their bassist in person. Yuri, on the other hand, couldn't help herself not to take a glance at Reita. She smiled to him when their eyes met, but he avoided her.

"I think we should all have our dinner now! I'm gonna call the boys." Maya intercepted as she rushed to the balcony.

"So you're Yuri? Hajimimashite! Kai-" he was interrupted when Ayane spoke.

"You're Uke Yutaka! Also known as Kai-sama, the cutest drummer ever!" she greeted cheerily, bowing to Kai and giving him a handshake.

"And you're?" Kai chuckled, when she caught his attention.

"Ayane desu! Hajimimashite Kai-sama!" Ayane introduced herself.

"Nice meeting you too!" Kai smiled.

"Hey Reita come over here!" Ruki called.

Reita turned his head to them and pretended to smile.

"Nice meeting you too Ayane-chan, Yuri-chan." he greeted, trying to act normal that it was his first time to meet Yuri.

"Arigatou Reita-sama!" Ayane thanked him and bowed, Yuri smiled at him too.

"What's for dinner Kai?" Ruki asked, while looking at Kai from Reita.

"Pasta! Request granted for Aoi-san. I also cooked some omelet rice, doria, kabocha and hamburgers." Kai replied.

"Oishi!" he beamed.

Yuri suddenly noticed the movie Reita was watching. It was her favorite, so she walked closer to the television and watched with him too.

"Face off!" she bawled, that caught everyone's eyes to her.

"Y-you like face off too?" Reita asked in wonder.

"Hai! I freakin' love this movie and Nicholas Cage!" she said excitedly.

He laughed. While Ruki felt a sudden jealousy, seeing her girlfriend with their bassist.

"Looks like Reita found himself a sister." Kai said, while staring at the two.

Ruki frowned. "You didn't tell me you like face off, Yuri." he said, but she didn't hear him because the sounds were too loud.

"Let's eat!" they heard Aoi's voice behind them. They turned around.

"Where's Uru?" Kai asked, when he noticed that Uruha was not with them.

"Oh trust me, you don't wanna know." Aoi rolled his eyes. He was slightly drunk, with Maya on his side.

"He said he wants to be left alone with that Hikari." Maya answered.

"I told you not to get him too drunk!" Ruki snapped.

Ayane felt really disappointed, when she heard it from them... so Uruha had brought his girlfriend. God, she doesn't want to imagine what he has been up to with that woman in their private moment.

"Ruki come on. Let's give Uru a chance to forget-" Aoi stopped, when he became aware that someone wasn't part to that kind of conversation about Uruha. And he was referring to Ayane, who went to Yuri and Reita to avoid them herself.

"Who is she?" he asked, as he narrowed his eyes to her.

"Ayane, Yuri's friend." Ruki answered.

"Yuri? You mean your girlfriend?" Aoi inquired.

"Hai." Ruki replied.

"Introduce me to her!" Aoi claimed.

Ruki curled his lips, as he glares back to Yuri.

"Guys let's eat!" Kai called out, catching Reita, Yuri and Ayane's attention...

Everyone began their dinner, trying all the delicious food Kai had prepared for them and it was really good.

"Cooking is always been your specialty Kai-sama!" Ayane commended, as she helps herself with the pasta.

"Arigatou Ayane-chan!" Kai smiled at her.

"Where's Rika by the way? I thought she'll be here too?" Ruki asked, as he takes a glance to him.

"Uhm, s-she didn't make it." Kai answered.

"Same old Rika-san ne?" Ruki said, noticing that Kai was disappointed. He just nodded.

"You know how busy that woman is." Aoi reminded them.

Both Yuri and Ayane are guessing that maybe they were talking about Kai's girlfriend.

"How about you Reita?" Ruki suddenly turns to Reita.

"There's no one to bring with." he answered truthfully.

"You guys are pathetic." Aoi snickered, and took a bite of his kabocha.

Reita glared at him resentfully.

"Maybe next time we could be complete." Ruki said. "and I wish Uru could join us somehow." he continued.

"I don't think so. He's too busy with his new girl." Aoi ridiculed. The effect of vodka was showing.

"He's been drinking with her since we came here." Maya frowned.

"Check on the poor guy, anyone?" Ruki shook his head.

"Later. I'm sure he'll be just fine. Let's finish this dinner first, besides he was the one who wanted to be left alone." Aoi interjected.

Then just out of the blue Kai suddenly spoke, making all of them look at him...

"I wish Uruha-san could've had a formal break up with Megumi, so that it won't be that painful for him to forget." he said.

Ayane flinched and they were startled. Kai seemed really concerned for Uruha when he said it.

"I think they already did." Aoi said, his expression turning stern. "Uru must help himself to move on already. Please, let's stop talking about him here, goddamn it." he scowled.

"I don't think Yuri and Ayane-chan would mind Aoi." Ruki said, feeling that Aoi was avoiding the topic because of his girlfriend and her best friend. "They're a part of our lives now too and trust me, they respect privacy." he added.

They all went quiet as nobody said a word anymore, and finish their dinner instead...

Yuri volunteered to wash the dishes after they were all done eating, which was very nice of her as Kai thought. Ayane wanted to help her too, but she just refused. There was also another reason why she must leave her by herself in the kitchen, because Ruki seems like he wants to talk to her alone. That's why she agreed to play games with Reita and Kai, though she still felt shy and awkward hanging with the GazettE members just like that.

"I'm sorry about Aoi." Ruki began, watching Yuri as she starts the dishes.

"There's no need to apologize. I know that Aoi-san is just protecting Uruha-san." Yuri smiled.

The same considerate Yuri, Ruki thought. He smiled at her too.

"and about what Maya told me awhile ago..." Ruki added. "I want you to know that Kaori was my former fiancée, but we broke up a long time ago." he told her.

Yuri appreciated his honesty and whatever reason why he broke up with that Kaori, she wants him to keep it by himself.

"Thanks for inviting me and Ayane here by the way." Yuri said.

"It was Kai's idea actually. I'm glad you and Ayane-chan are enjoying their company." he replied, though he can't deny that he felt jealous when he saw her with Reita. Their bassist just had a bitter breakup and there's this slight fear in him, when he realized that Yuri's the the type of girl you could easily depend your feelings. He knew that Reita was into that like.

"There's something else I want to tell you Yuri." he said softly, his face turning serious as he narrowed his eyes to her.

Yuri stopped, gazing at him to listen what he's about to say.

"After you graduate, I want you to... live with me." Ruki divulged.

Yuri was astounded. She doesn't know what to answer him.

"You could stay on my place, but I'm telling you now that I won't be with you that often. You know that the band, with all the touring make me busy. I hope you could understand." he stated.

"I-I don't k-know..." Yuri stuttered. She couldn't decide just yet, but Ruki understood.

"I'll give you time to think about it then." he muttered, feeling slightly disappointed.

Yuri was feeling sorry that she couldn't give her answer right now to Ruki. His rock star life and her plan in going to college are bothering her.

"Let me help you." he intercepted, avoiding the topic as he put back the plates in their proper place.

However Ruki tries to hide it, Yuri knows that he made him really upset...

"Ayane-chan." Maya patted her shoulder. She was still enjoying her bonding moment with Kai and Reita, when Maya called her.

"Uru says he wants to talk to you." she whispered, making her heart skipped a beat.

"Sumimasen Reita-san, Kai-san!" she stopped playing and stood from her seat.

Reita and Kai wondered, but Maya already gave them a sign that Ayane needs to leave the game for awhile.

"Sorry, but the bastard's been urging hardly about you." she told her, as they were walking to the balcony. "He's really drunk, so be careful. Call us if he did something stupid to you." Maya said cautiously.

It made Ayane feels even more jumpy with Maya warning her like that, but why does Uruha wants to talk to her?

The sliding door of the balcony was open, when they arrived in there. Ayane felt the cold breeze coming from outside Kai's apartment in the terrace, and she could see that the nightly sky was starless. She took a deep breath and pluckily sends herself in, as she gazes to Uruha spotting him laughing with the short, dark haired woman beside him. There were bottles of liquor and a box of cigarette in their table. They seemed too busy with each other to notice her, just standing a few steps away from them... and Ayane saw them kissed, which made her heart flutter. She felt warm blood rushing on her face, seeing them in their long intimate moment. Her tears want to come out, but she controlled them...

Why is her heart aching badly?

The woman stopped, when she felt that someone was watching them. Finally, Uruha had noticed Ayane. He narrowed his eyes to her, giving her a smile she knows that's fake... but there's no need to be hurt... after all she's just nothing but an ordinary fan... one of the many strangers in his life.

Until she suddenly remembered the name "Megumi" and the stories she heard from Yuri to Aoi and Kai. She began to understand... maybe she really wants to do understand, that this is his way of forgetting the one he truly loved. But sadly, she wasn't the woman whom she saw him kissed or the girl who had admired him since she was in grade school, now standing near him... she was somebody else. Now Ayane knows that this hurt she's feeling couldn't be measured to what Uruha's going through.

"Konbanwa Ayane-chan." he greeted, his face looking red.

"M-Maya-san said y-you wanted to talk t-to me..." Ayane nearly whispered, trying to face him with courage.

Uruha chuckled as he smoke his cigarette. "Hai." he answered. "I would like to apologize to what I did to you, when you went to my place. Gomen nasai for saying those words to you. I'm a heartless bastard like what Ruki told me I was." Uruha stated in his intoxicated state.

It didn't seem sincere, but Ayane appreciated it anyway.

"T-that's just a-alright Uruha-sama! I-I'm going now. O-oyasumi!" she pretended to smile at him, as she began to take a step, out from the balcony. She wanted to escape from him, because it hurts her seeing him that way. But Uruha followed her and upon walking back to the living area, he already caught her arm that made her stop.

"Don't leave me like that, I hate it." Uruha said bitterly.

Ayane turned her head to look at him. She could feel that her heart was beating relentlessly.

"U-Uruha-sama you're drunk." she muttered anxiously.

"I'm not yet done talking to you Ayane." he warned. "I want you to join me back there with my girlfriend." Uruha demanded.

Ayane felt insulted when he said that.

"I don't want to. Gomen." she refused, slipping his hand from her arm and continues to walk away, but Uruha stopped her again.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he smirked. "You wish that you're the one that I kissed and not her, right?" he faced her closely. It was so close that she could smell vodka in his hot breath.

"Tell me... do you want me to kiss you too?" he sneered.

This time, Ayane wasn't able to control her tears from flowing out anymore...

"Stop doing this Uruha-sama. Please, you're not helping yourself." she sniffed.

Uruha laughed, as he turned his head away from hers. "You're crying? I've seen so many fan girls cried to me the same as you are! Stop it, will you?" he said thoughtlessly.

"This is not the right thing to do to forget Megumi. Face the truth that she's already gone!" Ayane blurted out.

Uruha was stunned. He wasn't expecting her to know about his first love. It made him really angry...

"What did you say?" he narrowed his eyes to her furiously. "You know nothing about her! You're nothing but a fan! I don't even know you! Stranger!" he yelled loudly, making Reita and Kai stopped from playing and look at them in a distance. Ruki, Yuri, Aoi and Maya saw the action too.

"I k-know that." Ayane said in teary eyes. "but the fan or the stranger you're talking to is just concerned to her idol. S-she's hurt if he's hurt and she's wishing that h-he'll accept that he lost the game, the game of taking his love back."

"Yamete!" Uruha cried out, unable to control himself from holding Ayane's arms violently, waggling her that made the ribbon clip in her hair fell on the floor.

The next thing they knew, Aoi had hit Uruha hard in the face making him stop. Reita held Uruha, as Kai and Maya tried to control Aoi. Ruki was between them as Yuri ran to Ayane and comforts her.

"Try to talk to her for the last time and you'll feel better." Uruha heard Ayane spoke to him again. It was then when he realized that his actions toward her were such an awful mistake.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Never do that to a girl ever!" Aoi outraged, resentfully staring at Uruha's bruised face, standing motionless.

"Oh god. I knew he'll really do something stupid." Maya shook her head.

"I thought you're going to apologize? Is this your way of apologizing?" Ruki snarled.

"Fucking bastard's drunk! Take him out of here, for god sakes!" Aoi said through gritted teeth.

"You're unbelievable!" Ruki exasperated.

"Guys stop! Cool off!" Reita snapped. "I'll take Uru in Kai's room, we'll have a man-to-man talk." he said and took Uruha with him away from them, before the tension could rise to its boiling point.

"I'll talk to Uruha-san too." Kai said and followed them to his room.

"Are you okay Ayane-chan?" Ruki quickly asked her. He was feeling worried for her.

"Hai, I'm fine. Uruha-sama was just drunk, there's no need of hitting him." Ayane replied, drying her wet tears with the handkerchief Yuri gave her.

"He deserved that." Aoi insisted.

"Gomen nasai for ruining this night with you guys! Hontou ni gomen." Ayane apologized as she bows to them.

"It's not your fault Ayane-chan." Yuri said, looking deeply concerned for her.

Ruki could feel that Yuri was really angry to what Uruha did to her best friend.

"She's right. Uruha's the one who must apologize to you. We're really sorry for his stupid actions." he stated.

For a moment, there was a hollow silence between them, when Yuri finally spoke...

"We'll be leaving now. Arigatou for the dinner." she said in the low tone of her voice, as she walked with Ayane to the living area, and took their bags in the sofa along with their jackets.

Ruki felt a sense of awkwardness upon hearing it, and both Aoi and Maya knew that this incident could start a cold relationship between Ruki and his girlfriend. So they gave him a sign to follow her for a talk, and so Ruki did...

"I'll take you two home." he offered, but as expected Yuri refused.

"We can go on our own. Uruha needs company. Say our goodbye and thanks to Kai-san and Reita-san." she half-smiled, putting the jacket over Ayane's shoulders and then wore her own.

"It's almost midnight, let me drive for you." he insisted.

"It's okay Ruki. Oyasuminasai." she refused for the second time, and before they left Ayane bowed her farewell to him.

Ruki didn't stop them this time. There was this slight annoyance he started to feel for Yuri, thinking that every time she finds Ayane offended by one of his friends, Uruha to be specific, she's becoming so sensitive and affected more than Ayane should be. He was getting sick with all her drama, wishing that the album his band will be working on can keep him busy, so that he could forget her for the meantime...

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **What a chapter D: ! We're getting closer to the fanfic's climax so get a hold! Glad I didn't make it this long like the previous chapter. It's only 11 pages lol ;D Writing chappy 9 now… up next!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Uruha couldn't take Ayane off his mind, since the scandalous incident they had a few days later. He was really feeling guilty to what he did to her, and he just deserved to be treated coldly by his band mates especially Ruki, who stopped talking to him again since.

"Culpable bastard." he heard Aoi muttered, who was sitting in the recliner opposite him while tuning his guitar. They were inside PSC's studio and this is the first day of work for their new record. One thing he's keen on about the band is taking aside their personal problems from work, and not letting these problems affect their compositions.

But it's affecting and bothering him so much... he couldn't concentrate on creating new melodies for Ruki's lyrics. How much he tries to wave Ayane off his mind, Megumi will then appear with the things Ayane had told him.

Try to talk to her for the last time and you'll feel better... those were the words that kept on repeating, it made his head hurt.

"Shit." he hissed, strumming his guitar violently that had all his band mates look at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Conscience's revenge ne?" Aoi snickered.

"Man, you look seriously depressed." Reita patted him hard on his back.

"Guilt-ridden, are you?" Ruki said sourly.

"Making a girl cry with your intoxicated minor sadistic tendencies- horrible." Aoi mocked.

Reita and Kai tried not to laugh from what he said.

"Shut it Aoi! All of you!" Uruha snarled, as he stood from his seat. "I'm not sadistic! I was drunk and I didn't mean-" he stopped and walked out from the room, pissed off.

"Grumpy." Aoi rolled his eyes.

"How can we make this fucking album with that attitude?" Ruki snapped.

"Would you guys give him another chance? You see how hard it gotten him." Kai reminded them.

"As long as he's not apologizing to Ayane-chan sober, without the Megumi heartache, I still resent him." Ruki stated.

"Agree." Aoi nodded.

"I'll go talk to him." Reita said and took off to follow Uruha.

He didn't see him anywhere. He wasn't in the men's restroom or in the conference room, not even in the offices and departments, the lobby and the company's cafeteria. But the security told him he went to the parking lot by himself. Reita run for him there and before Uruha could ride to his car, he was able to stop him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, gasping for breath as he walks near him.

"Don't you mind Rei. I'm leaving, but I promise to make it tomorrow for work." Uruha answered, pushing himself to the driver's seat of his SUV.

"I'm coming with you!" Reita quickly went to the opposite side of the car and ride inside, sitting beside Uruha before he could even lock the doors.

"Why do you have to come with me? I want to be alone!" Uruha groaned.

"Let's talk Uru. I know you're going nowhere." Reita said.

"I just want to clear my mind that's all!" he responded.

"It's really obvious that you're bothered about both Megumi and Ayane-chan." Reita perceived. "Apologize to her and let go of Megumi. I'm telling you, it'll make you feel better." he advised.

Uruha went quiet for awhile...

"That's exactly what I'm planning." he finally said. "I was supposed to go to Ayane-chan's house in secret, and then you followed me here. Now it's sabotaged you bastard!" he frowned.

Reita laughed. "Oh, sorry. But I'm here, so let's go! I won't tell the guys don't ya worry."

"Monger!" Uruha mumbled, as he starts the engine and drive.

"So you know her place?" Reita wondered.

Uruha was irritated that he came with him, but he answered though.

"Not really. All I remember was Yuri's, they're both living in Osaka." he replied.

"Osaka? That's kinda far from here." Reita said. "How did you know Yuri's house?" he snooped.

"When Ruki urged me to come with him for their first date, so that it won't be too obvious to the reporters." Uruha answered. "Same old Takanori." he sighed.

Reita's heart pinched upon hearing it. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's jealous to know that Ruki already had a date with Yuri.

"I know that Yuri-chan hates me too, but I'll still try to ask Ayane-chan's place." Uruha murmured.

"We're going to her first?" Reita inquired.

"Hai, but I need to stop here for a minute." he replied, as he pulled the car over into some shop.

"What are we doing here in Crown Label? It's vkei girls' shopping precinct you know?" Reita wondered.

"Just wait here in the car." Uruha demanded. "If I'm not back after an hour, that only means I'm being harassed." he added with sarcasm.

Reita chuckled, thinking that he was referring to the "fans' attack" situation if ever he'll be spotted going in there. He then guessed that maybe Uruha's going to buy something for Ayane, as his token of forgiveness from her.

Not bad for a lady-killer rock star guitarist, he thought. This only proves that he does care for a girl's feelings he had hurt...

Uruha was welcomed by the owner and her two sellers, when he stepped inside the shop. As expected, they knew him as the famous lead guitarist of the GazettE. There were also three fan girls shopping in there, who asked for a picture with him and an autograph. He was relieved though, that they didn't harass him like what he told Reita could happen if he'll be seen in a public place like this. They just watched him, as he looked for the item that will replace Ayane's hairclip he had lost. A pink rabbit with polka dots design has caught his eye. He thought that it will look cute on Ayane's curly hair, if she's going to wear it.

"Is this for your girlfriend Uruha-sama?" the owner beamed at him, when she picked the hairclip and wrapped it in a kawaii-looking small box.

Uruha just smiled as he pays the little gift he bought for Ayane, and went back to his car quickly.

"Handle this with care." he said, as he throws the box to Reita.

"What's this you bought for Ayane-chan?" Reita asked, while observing the box.

"Her favorite accessory." Uruha answered as he hits the engine and drove away. "Do you think she'll accept that and forgive me?" he asked, starting to drive faster.

"Maybe." Reita replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Uruha was optimistic, wishing that Ayane would really accept his apology.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuri was still in her school uniform, when Uruha and Reita saw her opened the door for them. She looked really surprised to the two unexpected visitors standing in her doorway.

"Moshi-mosh Yuri-chan." Uruha greeted her with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked astounded.

"How are you?" Reita beamed, feeling a sense of excitement to see her again.

"I-I..." Yuri stuttered.

"Can you bring me to Ayane chan's house? I want to talk to her." Uruha said.

Yuri frowned at him, when she finally realized his intention.

"I know you hate me, but I want to tell you how sorry I am for offending your best friend." Uruha told her with sincerity. "I came here with Reita for the purpose of apology. Hontou ni gomen Yuri-chan, especially to Ayane-chan." he added.

"He's really serious about this Yuri-chan. As his friend, I'm asking too for your forgiveness and Ayane-chan's. Onegaishimasu?" Reita pleaded.

Yuri went quiet for a moment, as both Uruha and Reita waited for a positive answer...

"Ayane's not mad at you actually and I don't know why." she finally spoke. "I really don't like what you did to her, so you better apologize to my best friend Takishima Kouyou!" Yuri exclaimed.

Reita laughed with the way she mentioned Uruha's real full name.

"That's why I'm here." Uruha said weakly.

"Shall we go to Ayane-chan's house then?" Reita suggested...

It was just a short walking distance to reach Ayane's house, which was one block away from Yuri's place. Her parents aren't home, and Ayane's little brother named Daichi was the one who opened the door for them.

"Onee-chan! Yuri-chan's with people!" the boy called, while staring at the two tall men in front of him.

Reita couldn't help himself not to stroke the boy's hair. He found him adorable and Uruha thought that he was really cute.

"Who is it Chi-kun?" Ayane asked as she goes out from the kitchen and get to the door.

She almost choked upon seeing Uruha and Reita standing there. She can't believe that the day will come, when her idols will come to the house of their ordinary fan, not even in her dreams. She was too startled that no word could come out.

"Yaa!" Reita greeted her.

"Uhm, konbanwa Ayane-chan." Uruha said awkwardly.

"Uruha's here to talk to you Ayane. Would you like him to come inside?" Yuri grimaced, still feeling unsure about Uruha's act of contrition.

"A-ano... hai." Ayane agreed. "Come on in Uruha-sama." she offered shyly, feeling relieved that her mother cleaned their house before she left for work with her father.

"You know them onee-chan?" her brother asked, who couldn't take off his eyes from the strangers visiting her sister.

"Go to your room Chi-kun." Ayane ordered.

"Doshite? I want to stay here!" Daichi said stubbornly, that made both Uruha and Reita smiled.

"Let's go outside Chi-kun. Your big sis must talk alone to the man." Yuri intercepted, as she goes near to the boy and gets a hold of him.

"But this is my house!" Daichi complained, but Yuri just ignored him.

"We're leaving you here." she said to Ayane and Uruha. "Come with us Reita-san, they need privacy." Yuri whispered to Reita, which he understood.

"Matte! Where are you two going?" Ayane panicked, when she realized that she'll be left alone with Uruha.

"It's inappropriate to listen to someone saying his apology." Reita quoted and blinked at Uruha. He, however, glared at him as if to say "why are you leaving us?"

"Don't worry. Uruha's not drunk this time." Yuri snickered, taking a warning glance at Uruha.

"So re ja!" Reita said, and together with Yuri and Ayane's brother, the two were left alone for a talk.

Uruha stepped inside the house with a feeling of uneasiness. Ayane too, was feeling the same. But she still tries to entertain the important guest, by offering him a seat and something to eat.

"I-I just cooked some udon. Tea or coffee U-Uruha-sama?" she asked, while looking at him stiffly.

"Never mind Ayane-chan, I'm fine. Arigatou." he declined. "I just came here to tell you personally, that I'm very sorry to the things I badly did to you."

Uruha felt enlightened when he was finally able to say his apology to her. Ayane on the other side, was really touched to what he said. She couldn't help not to cry in front of him.

"Ayane-chan... I made you cry again, gomen." Uruha worried, surprised to see her sobbing again because of him.

She's been waiting for this moment in a long time... when she first saw him on stage, she knew he had loved him. For those years, she never admired anyone like him. She finally learned that what she felt for this beautiful man is not love of a fan, but love of a young girl beyond his fame and weaknesses. The unconditional love, even if she's not the one who makes his heart beat and makes him smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu... hontou ni daisuki desu. Aishiteru Uruha." she nearly whispered, unable to stop herself from saying so.

These were the words she's been longing to tell him all this time...

Uruha had heard it and he doesn't know what and how to respond. But her words made his heart quiver... they were just so real and true that he cannot take his eyes off her. She avoided looking at him, still crying because of mixed emotions.

But then maybe, he had also liked her too when they first met. Maybe, he just didn't pay attention to that feeling because it was hidden so deeply inside his heart. He was in desperation for taking Megumi back to him, and Ayane was only there... a nobody, a fan, a stranger, a girl waiting for him to notice her... how could he be so blind?

He took out the hairclip from the small box in his pocket, and suddenly held her head and putted it on her hair. She stopped from crying, confused to what he just did to her.

"I just took something off from your hair." Uruha lied smiling.

Ayane was supposed to touch it, but he stopped her.

"It's gone!" Uruha said. "Please, don't cry anymore Ayane-chan." he requested.

Ayane stared at him, her eyes and face still wet from tears. She remained quiet, expecting him to react from what she just confessed. But she's not anticipating an answer from a prince to his princess, like some passage on a fairytale...

"Thanks a lot for making me feel better." Uruha said in his sincerest.

She's fine by that. Because she can still wait for him, even for another long time...

Reita gaped at Yuri when he saw her laughed, while she was playing with Daichi in the clear street of their subdivision just near Ayane's house. She seems enjoying herself chasing the boy, as if she was a monster. Well, she's a pretty monster though. Seeing her right now, he couldn't help not to think about Fumiko. He wished that Yuri was the one he met rather than a heartbreaker like her, and that Yuri had also first met him before she met Ruki.

Bastard! What am I thinking? Yuri is my best friend's girlfriend, I should stop my school boy crush on her. Reita thought.

"How's the band?" she suddenly asked, that made him awaken from his thoughts.

"Starting a new album." he answered, taking a glance to her.

"and Ruki?" Yuri inquired.

Ruki again.

"He's- good." Reita replied.

"Thanks for coming here by the way. With Uruha talking to Ayane-chan right now, I think she'll finally be contented." Yuri said, half smiling.

"Uru doesn't really mean what he did to Ayane-chan. It just so happen that he was really drunk that night, and still problematic with his former girlfriend." Reita told her, as he looked at Daichan who was now playing by himself.

"We know." Yuri said. "When do you think he's going to move on?" she wondered, now looking at Daichan too.

"I don't know, but I think he will sooner." Reita guessed.

Yuri was supposed to say something, when Reita suddenly interrupted her before he could even stop himself for saying it to her...

"Why did you like Ruki?" he asked, glaring back at her.

Yuri was slightly intrigued by his question. "H-he... w-well, it's just... he is who he is." she answered in the low tone of her voice.

Reita went more serious this time. "Are you really sure he loves you?"

Crap, that sounded rude. Yuri didn't expect that second question too. It's obvious that you like her Akira, Reita thought.

"I think so." Yuri said, her face turning slightly sad in a sudden.

Reita wished he didn't let his emotion take him, and let his tongue slip like that. He made her hurt, how inconsiderate of him.

"D-do you uhm, know the story of Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen?" he asked, trying to quickly change the sensitive topic by telling her his favorite love tale ever that he never told to anyone, not even to his ex-girlfriend Fumiko.

"Pardon?" Yuri asked confusingly, as she tries to wave off her thoughts from his previous questions.

"Nancy was a huge Sex Pistols fan." Reita began. "She was always on their shows and she really liked Sid, until she became his girlfriend. They were so in love with each other and Sid was too dead about Nancy, that he even made her his own manager. Their love story was a rock star-fan dreamlike, but it ended tragically when drugs destroyed them and Sid ended up killing Nancy and himself." he narrated.

"That's... tragic." she said taken aback, finding Reita's story somewhat odd.

"But on the brighter side... I want to change their ending on my own." Reita surfaced. "I want to make it a happy one, by having some Nancy in my life and then I'll be the good Sid for her."

He wished that Yuri got what he meant when he said that. The Nancy he wanted for his life is somebody like her.

"Nancy will come to you one day Reita-san, I'm sure of that." she smiled, still unaware to Reita's feelings towards her.

For a moment they didn't talk. Yuri continued to watch Diachi still in his playtime, while Reita just stared at her all the time. When finally, Uruha came with Ayane making him awaken from his daydream in being with Yuri...

"Rei we need to go." Uruha said, looking much better now.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Yuri asked, throwing them a dubious look.

"Uh huh." Uruha nodded. "Arigatou Yuri-chan. Oyasumi Ayane-chan." he beamed and took a hold of Reita.

"Have a safe trip." Ayane smiled, glaring up at Uruha expressively.

"Ja! Ittekimasu! Oyasumi Yuri-chan." Reita bid his farewell and walked off to the car with Uruha.

Yuri and Ayane followed them and watched the two ride inside the car, as Uruha starts the engine and drove away.

"How did it go?" Yuri asked Ayane, still sighting the SUV until it disappeared.

"It's alright. I'm okay now." she answered, as they walk back inside their house with Daichi.

"Nice new hairclip. Did you just buy that?" Yuri noticed on Ayane's hair.

"What hairclip?" Ayane was puzzled, as she touches the side of her hair. She took it off and looked at it in surprise, when she remembered Uruha awhile ago saying that he just took off something from her hair.

"I feel sleepy." Yuri yawned. "The final exams' getting near, I still need to study." she remembered. "I'm going home now Ayane-chan, oyasuminasai." she said and walked back to her own house, leaving Ayane in deep awe.

"Arigatou Uruha-sama." she said to herself, feeling moved to the hairclip that Uruha gave her...

Nori smiled deviously, as the man beside her started to drive away from the place.

"You contented now?" he snickered, taking a single glance to Nori as she browses the photos he just taken to his SLR.

"Kaori won't believe this! She's so gonna love us." she said excitedly.

The man chuckled. "They will cost a lot to the reporters. You'll be on the internet, I'll work on the papers."

"Develop all of these, because Kaori needs hard copies for Ruki." Nori demanded.

"No prob. It's all done tomorrow, so better be ready." he replied.

"Yosh!" Nori cheered, who couldn't wait for her best friend's evil plan to succeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It didn't take him too long to wait for her to come out from her mother's house, after sending a text message that he wants to see her for a talk. It was getting late and the night is cold in downtown Tokyo. All seems quiet and deserted... just the right time for a somber conversation...

She looks pretty without the makeup, her long black hair was un-braided. She was wearing a simple white nightdress and a furred jacket, tightening it as she narrowed her sluggish eyes to him.

The moment has finally arrived. Those three years were long... all the hidden heartaches and the fear of her gone, must now be faced with courage as a real man. It's time to stop from denying, time to stop from escaping... because it's time to accept the truth of the bitter reality.

And it was because of that girl that he's now ready to confront his weakness. He owes her for waking him up from that miserable nightmare that had tormented him for so long. She had brought him back from his pathetic love life in cowardice.

"Gomen for making you go out this late, hope I'm not bothering." he said, taking a glance to her gray eyes.

"I-It's fine, okasan is already asleep." she answered, feeling a little awkward in their meeting after that fight she had with him a month ago.

"How about him?" he asked.

She knows that he was referring to her boyfriend.

"It's just okay to him." she replied. "D-Do you want to come inside?" she offered.

He shrugged. "We can go for a walk, if that's alright with you."

"Sure." she tries to smile at him.

They slowly walked together in the side-street, as they wait for one of them speak. The hollow silence of the night brings back the memories of their good old days...

"Do you remember when we used to have road trips, and then we'll be stopping near the bay and talk while drinking beer?" she finally began.

How can he forget that? He won't stop talking to her until he gets drunk, and she'll kiss him just for him to stop. He smiled, remembering that moment with her.

"and then the guys would be sneaking around without us noticing." he beamed.

"They follow us wherever we go and the next day they'll just make fun of you, telling the exact details of what we did." she smirked.

"You'll beat the hell out of Aoi and Reita, when you see me pissed off from their sarcastic remarks." he recalls.

"Yeah, those were the days." she giggled.

They went quiet for awhile, when this time he was the one who spoke...

"So... I-I heard from your friend at PSC that, you'll be leaving to France soon?" he looked at the ground, kicking the little rocks in the way.

"Hai." she answered, looking at him. "My flight's tomorrow evening. I'm taking my okasan with me." she said.

He wasn't expecting her to leave so fast. She could've had told him ahead that she was already leaving. But he didn't notify her about it though.

"Your okasan- is she okay now?" he asked, glaring back at her.

"Hai. Her doctor was good." she answered. "He said she needs a vacation because it'll improve her health, that's why I'm taking her to Paris." she informed him.

"I'm glad about that." he said.

They stopped in the bench shaded with a big tree, which is not far away from her house, where they both took a seat.

"The-the wedding... am I not invited?" he tried to ask, but she just chuckled.

"If you can make a flight to France with the guys." she said. "I'll promise to email you days before."

"Megumi..." he nearly whispered upon calling her name.

She gaped at him, his face now turning serious. She knows the real reason why he came here and she's ready for it... to listen to what he's about to say...

"I can't change your mind, right?" he said weakly, as he stared at her.

"Gomen nasai Kouyou..." she said softly.

His heart fluttered when he heard her apology. He's been longing to hear she's sorry for falling in love to someone new.

"Arigatou Megumi." he thanked her.

"... for everything." she added. "Sorry for not saying goodbye when I left you, sorry for making you wait for three years, sorry for coming here and knowing that I'm engaged, and will walk on the aisle when I get back to France. I-"

He hushed her to stop. She didn't notice that tears were already streaming on her face in saying those words to him. She had hurt him deeply and she hated herself for doing so.

"I now understand." he stated. "I'm sorry too, for not letting you go. I wish that you'll be happy with him." he said sincerely.

He was relieved that he was finally able to say that to her... this is what he truly feels at the very moment.

"Kouyou..." she then hugged him tightly.

He embraced her too, for the last time. It was warm... he buried his face into her hair and took the scent of it. After all this time, it still hadn't changed.

"Are you really breaking up with me?" he asked through her shoulder. He doesn't know why, but the question doesn't seem to hurt him anymore.

She cried even more upon hearing it. She knows that when she gives her final answer, it's the end of everything for them...

"Hai." she finally said, her voice was breaking.

He pulled himself from her and stood.

"Let's go back. The weather's getting colder." he said.

She wiped her tears and stood with him, they didn't speak. He walked her to her house and she stopped, before going back inside.

"So this is farewell?" he said half-smiling. She just nodded.

"Take care of yourself. Please, call me before your wedding day." he stated.

"I will." she sniffed. "You too Kouyou. I know that there's someone out there that's more deserving." she said gloomily.

He understood what she meant by that.

"Oyasumi Megumi. Sayonara."

She was gone forever... the first woman that he had truly loved in his life. But at least, he can now finally move on... he felt much a lot better now.

*OWARI!*

**A/N: **T'was shorter than the previous chapters but I hope you all liked it, because I loved the latter part :D! Three more chapters and this fanfic is finally over so get a hold please! Now for the climax… chapter 10 up next!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Reita was still feeling sleepy when he walked into the PSC building, yawning and lazily greeting the company workers as he made his way to the elevator. When someone just suddenly patted him hard in the back, so hard he almost lost his balance upon walking.

"What the...?" he turned around and saw Uruha beaming at him.

"Ohayou Rei-chan!" Uruha greeted loudly, making several other people passing by look at them.

He resented him for calling him that stupid name.

"Drop the -chan, will you?" Reita frowned, as he stepped inside the elevator along with him.

"The second day of work! I'm ready!" Uruha said cheerily, donning his eyeglasses further up on his nose.

Reita looked at him strangely, noticing that he looked so formal with his suit along with the eyeglasses.

"What's that you're wearing? Is there an occasion?" he asked scornfully, finding Uruha seems not with himself today.

"It's the first week of March! Spring time will arrive soon, ne?" Uruha said in a happy frenzy.

He then guessed that maybe the reason why he was in such good mood today is because, he finally had his apology to Ayane last night.

"Idiot." he smirked, but Uruha was too happy that he didn't hear what he said.

When the elevator stopped, they walked together to the studio. Reita opened the door and upon entering with Uruha, his band mates and their manager raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ohayou gozaimasu everyone!" Uruha loudly greeted again.

"What's good in the morning?" Aoi snickered, while looking at them suspiciously.

"Where the hell have you two been yesterday? Only three people were working on the songs, you know?" their manager asked irritably.

"Sumimasen! It's just Uru and I, we, uhm talked a lot?" Reita answered, struggling for a lie to explain.

"We're like the GazettE trio, without the lead and the bass. Do you think we're just making a pop album?" Aoi said sarcastically.

"Yeah and you're late too." Ruki agreed.

"Sorry guys." Reita muttered.

"We won't be leaving work anymore, so don't you guys worry!" Uruha exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Uru?" Kai whispered to Aoi and Ruki, now taking notice of his suit and good mood.

"No idea." Aoi replied, observing Uruha. "Maybe he got laid with Reita yesterday, that's why they weren't here for the whole day." he ridiculed.

Kai burst out laughing, making Reita look at him.

"That's disgusting." Ruki commented in grimace, as he takes a glance to Aoi.

"Nope, that's hot for the fans." Aoi objected.

"Well, not for me." Ruki rolled his eyes.

"If only you know. They're pairing us to each other on fan fictions." Aoi smirked.

"What fan fictions?" Kai wondered.

"You're so oblivious Kai." Aoi chuckled. "Anyway, just don't try to search for your name, with fan fiction next to it on the internet. You're not gonna believe what stories our fans did when you read them."

"What? O-kay." Kai shook his head, still couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Can we get on to more important band matters, everyone?" their manager intercepted.

"Uru and Rei! It's your turn." Aoi called, as he stood from his seat.

"Where are you going Aoi?" the manager asked.

"I need to talk a lot with Mr. Coffee." he scoffed, making Kai laugh again.

"I'm coming too." Ruki said.

"You're leaving us?" Reita asked.

"We've been working on 'Decay since before you and Uru came, we need a break." Aoi mumbled.

"I'll get your coffee Reita-san and Uruha-san too." Kai said, still slightly laughing.

Their manager's phone suddenly rang.

"Oh, the meeting. I almost forgot." he panicked. "I need to go. Behave boys." he said and walked off in a huff.

Ruki, Aoi and Kai followed him leaving Uruha and Reita alone in the studio.

Reita sighed as he gets to his gear, and starts to listen to Kai's drum parts through the head set. Uruha grabbed his guitar and tuned it, as he began to work on with Aoi's rhythm for their new song.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She's been thinking about him for days and the thing he told her after she graduates. She knew that they had a cold goodbye that night, when she decided to go home because of that little incident of their guitarist and her best friend. She can't deny that she had missed him and because of that, she has decided to go back to the company for the second time. She wanted to surprise him and tell him that she's sorry for being such a drama queen that night, and that she now agrees to live with him after her High school graduation. After all those moments that she's been with him, she suddenly realized that they weren't like any other couple, who have this closeness and this sweetness full of trust and comfort with each other. Even though she's still young, she knows that her relationship with him was more amiable rather than adoration. But she was fine by that and she could feel that he was too...

She's not feeling nervous this time, but rather excited. She doesn't care anymore if the security, the receptionist or whoever staff member will give her malevolent looks and talk about her questionable compatibility with him. She just gave the pass and valiantly asked his where about. The receptionist answered her though, so she immediately took off to the studio.

She's now ready to face him, with or without people around because she was nevertheless, the GazettE's vocalist's girlfriend...

"Kaori! Over here!" Nori waves at her friend, who just came by at PSC's cafeteria.

She smiled when she saw her direction and quickly strolled to her table.

"Oh gosh Nori!" she squealed the moment she sat down with her.

"I know." Nori beamed, full of excitement in her eyes. "The whole company's gonna get crazy when they see the photos on the internet or when the morning newspaper arrives." she said.

"Where are the hard copies I asked you?" Kaori inquired in exhilaration.

"They're here." Nori took out a brown envelope inside her leather bag and gave it to Kaori.

"Oh-my-god." she said in disbelief, upon seeing the photos from the envelope.

"The fan girls will really despise that." Nori smiled deviously.

"That bitch!" Kaori snarled.

"Everyone will get the wrong idea that she's the bassist's girlfriend." Nori said. "The boyfriend knew, he'll get mad. The band will be affected, end of the story."

"... and finally he's back to me!" Kaori laughed crisply. "So where's my Takanori, have you seen them?" she asked.

"Not yet." Nori answered, when she just suddenly noticed the three of the GazettE's members walked-in. "Nope, they're here."

Kaori turned her head to their direction, and spotted them seated on one of the tables of the cafeteria in a distance. Except for Kai, who went to the counter for their coffee.

"The time has come my dear Kaori, are you ready?" Nori asked.

"Hell yeah." she answered firmly...

In the middle of Uruha and Reita's opus, their manager suddenly came back to the studio in a hurry.

"Uruha, I need you." he said. "Leave that to Reita for a moment." he ordered.

The two of them stopped from playing their instruments, when they heard him.

"Me? What for?" Uruha asked, while looking at the manager standing in the door.

"New stuff you're at in the photography department. Neo genesis just called, you'll be solo in the cover." he answered, smiling.

"Just me? How about Aoi?" Uruha was unexcited.

"They only requested for the lead guitarist. Aoi will have other demands, I'm sure." the manager said.

"Right now?" Uruha frowned.

"Hai, right now." he demanded.

"What's wrong in taking over the whole glossy cover of Neo with your face? Aren't you happy?" Reita snickered, beaming at Uruha.

"Because it's an additional work!" he mumbled, as he putted down his guitar and stomped to their manager. His good mood changed.

"You can do it Uru!" Reita cheered him fakely, as he watches Uruha walked off with their manager in grimace.

He's now left by himself... but just right after they left, he suddenly took notice of a familiar face peeking through the glassed wall of the studio. His heart began to race when she caught him around the corner, still with his bass guitar. He wasn't expecting her to be here in the company, but he smiled back to her when she waved at him and offered her to get inside.

"Yuri-chan... y-you visited." he said, looking surprised as soon as she tip-toed inside the room.

"Sumimasen... am I bothering?" Yuri asked in her blushingness.

"Bothering? No." Reita replied sharply, feeling another sense of excitement upon seeing her.

"This place is cool." Yuri beamed, as she rolled her eyes around the studio in awe. "So this is where my fave band's doing their wonderful songs?"

Reita was pleased with that praise.

"We actually do music at home, originally. But the management wants us to do it here this time, so that we could easily put it straight to the record." he informed her.

"Are you guys making a new album?" she asked, as she glared back to him.

"Sorta, just a mini." Reita answered.

"Then I'm really bothering! Gomen." Yuri slightly panicked.

"No, it's oka-" he was interrupted by her.

"I just want to see Ruki for a minute or two." she said. "I need to talk to him."

The smile from Reita's lips faded, when he heard the name...

"Oh, Ruki... w-well, he just went to the cafeteria with Aoi and Kai, but he'll be back soon." he said dimly.

"I don't want to disturb your practice, so I'll just wait for him outside." Yuri said.

She was supposed to go out from the studio, but Reita stopped her.

"It's alright, you can wait here." he tried to smile at her. "Have a seat there." he offered her the empty couch near the door.

"Really? Arigatou Reita-san!" Yuri thanked him. "Don't worry I'll be quiet! Can I watch you play too?"

"Of course." he nodded. "Do you want to hear our new song? Ruki's not done yet with the vocals, but the melody is almost done."

"Hai! I want to hear it!" Yuri exclaimed, as she takes a seat.

Reita turned on the amplifier and played the combined record of Uruha, Aoi and Kai's guitar and drum parts, as he started plucking his bass. Yuri was really amazed while watching him. She really admires Reita's real talent and skill in his forte, as the GazettE's bass player and she liked their new sound too.

"What can you say?" Reita asked her, after finishing the whole song.

"It's kinda heavy, but I liked it!" she smiled.

"Come here Yuri-chan." he approached her, as he took his bass off him.

Yuri was baffled when he called her, but she went to him though... she was surprised when Reita put his bass guitar to her and began teaching her the basics. It was a bit awkward to feel his hand touched hers, as he put her fingers to the right chords. He was so close to her, that she could feel warm blood rushing in her reddened face. But as soon as she got it right a little, she started to enjoy playing their minor bass session.

"You're a fast learner, you should be in a band." Reita beamed, astonished to see her learn easily in playing the bass.

Yuri stopped plucking. "... or a solo artist." she laughed.

"If you want to learn more just come to me, and I'll teach you for free." Reita said.

"You said that!" Yuri exclaimed. Reita just chuckled.

He wished that the coffee would take Ruki long, before he comes back and steal Yuri's moment with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She waited for awhile, letting them enjoy their little chat and their cup of coffee. She then finally went to their table and intercepted their band discussion. She expected the grimaced faces, but she could care less... it will even deepen, as soon as they knew the bomb she's going to expose.

"I need to talk to you Takanori." she said.

"What a nuisance." she heard Aoi muttered, but she just ignored him.

"I'm busy Kaori." Ruki answered, not looking at her.

"I said I need to talk to you." she insisted.

"Have you not heard me? I'm busy." Ruki said irritably.

Kaori just smiled for a moment and then she spoke again. "What we're gonna talk about is really important." she pointed out.

"You don't want to put your girlfriend in shame in front of your band mates, do you?"

They were all startled from what she said...

"What did you just say?" Ruki glared at her.

"Let's talk somewhere else. Just you and me." she smiled at him meaningfully.

Without another word, Ruki stood sharply from his seat, and walked with Kaori to a deserted hallway back inside the company. Both Aoi and Kai were left with a feeling, that something might happen badly after that conversation...

He doesn't know why, but he was afraid to hear what she's about to say to him.

Please, not Yuri. Ruki thought, wishing that Kaori wouldn't let him change his mind about his girlfriend. She was untouchable. He had tried to protect her from his musician life full of eyes over him, but how much he hardly did there's still someone out there who will do anything to get into her.

What else can he do for the girl he loves so much?

"Haven't you checked the internet today? She's... everywhere." Kaori began.

"Let's get straight to the point Kaori." he snapped. "What about Yuri?"

"Are you really sure that your girlfriend just dropped here for awhile, during your birthday?" she asked, letting him hark back from that day a month ago.

"She didn't join the party, but she gave her gift for me to the receptionist." Ruki said, as he starts to recall that day.

"But who gave that gift to you personally?" Kaori made him think even more deeply.

It was Reita...

Ruki swallowed hard, feeling confused to what Kaori wants to imply. "So what if it's Reita?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kaori chuckled. "Oh poor Takanori, you do not know? It's already blowing up in your face and still you didn't notice a goddamn thing."

Ruki's heart skipped a beat when he remembered something... Reita went back to the party and it was already over, without the champagne he volunteered to pick-up. He said he talked to an "old friend" and then by tomorrow morning, everything's on the internet and on the front page news too. And that girl who was photographed with him... he doesn't want to believe it.

"Yuri was with Akira that day. She was the mystery girl in the photos." Kaori finally dropped the bomb.

He was stunned and speechless. He can't even think right. It confuses him so much that he doesn't know what to feel anymore.

I'm sure it's just a friendly talk, Ruki thought... but why did Reita lie to him? And Yuri didn't say anything about it too.

"Did you get it Takanori? The chibi's been ditching you over Akira." she intrigued.

"That's not true!" Ruki roared, still trying to give both Yuri and Reita the benefit of a doubt.

"It is true!" Kaori snapped. "If you'll just observe it, you would notice that Akira likes your girlfriend now too."

"Yameru!" Ruki yelled. "You're just doing this to destroy her reputation to me! Well Kaori let me tell you this- you're not going to succeed because I still love her. I've already moved on from you for a long time now so please- move on too and don't interfere in our lives ever again."

She hated it... but she hates Yuri even more. She doesn't know why Ruki had replaced her to someone like that. She was just an ordinary fan girl and their age is far. However she tried to look at it, there isn't any compatibility between a rock star and a 17-year-old girl.

The Plan A didn't work, so it's time for her to take out her last shot for the final blow.

"How blind you are Takanori." Kaori sighed. "But let see how long that takes." she now handed him the brown envelope.

"and what is that?" Ruki asked sourly, while looking at the envelope on Kaori's hand.

"See it for yourself." she smiled deviously at him.

Ruki looked at Kaori for a moment and then he grabbed the envelope from her. He opened it and took out its contents...

His stomach churned upon seeing the different photos of his girlfriend and his band mate, talking together with a smile on their lips... he finally saw the other shots of the girl, Reita's been photographed having coffee at the PSC's cafeteria. Her face, now finally revealed. The others were taken outside her home in Osaka. He knew it because he was been there for a couple of times. As he browses the photos, he didn't notice that his hands were shaking because of so much anger.

"Do you believe me now?" Kaori chuckled, feeling relieved that her Plan B was effective.

How could Yuri do this to him? He had loved her and was been true to her. And Reita... his own band mate, his best friend, who was like a brother to him... how could he lie? How could they lie to him?

Jealousy builds up on him, he felt betrayed. There was a sudden force that pushed him to go after Reita, confront him and nail him the moment he admit to his face about the photos and that he likes Yuri too, the girl he loves...

Reita sat beside Yuri in the couch, as he took a drink of his mineral water. He couldn't help himself not to look at her lips... he really like the way they move when she spoke.

"Where's Uruha-san by the way?" Yuri asked him.

"Photography department." he answered and finished gulping his bottle first, before telling her again, "Some vkei magazine called him for the cover."

"You're all really busy these days, ne?" she said.

"Kinda." Reita sighed. "We were still supposed to be on a hiatus until now, but the management doesn't want us to be sitting ducks."

"They're giving you hard time." Yuri half-frowned, agreeing to what he just said.

"Yeah, but we would just like to continue all of these for the fans." Reita smiled.

"Am I part of them?" she obviously asked him, while beaming.

"You mean the fans?" he obviously answered her too. "I thought you were."

They both laughed... every minute passing by with Yuri seems like in a bliss, Reita thought. He felt really comfortable in being with her... it makes him satisfied to see her laugh with him like this. She's young, pretty and sweet... the type of girl he could easily adore, but more than that she's everything. He now knew the reason why Ruki has fallen for her...

Then he suddenly felt the urge of kissing her... he moved towards her and faced her closely... Yuri froze, taken aback to what he's going to do... she doesn't know how to react, she couldn't even move... she wanted to stop him, but she doesn't have the strength in doing so. She closed her eyes instead, as she tries to distance herself away from him.

But to their horror, someone suddenly entered inside the room... Reita almost choked upon seeing Ruki standing nearby to where they were sitting, and when Yuri opened her eyes... her heart felt like it jumped out from her chest, when Ruki's furious eyes caught hers...

"What are you doing here?" Ruki asked coldly, as he watched Yuri closely.

He couldn't believe it... that "something" between his own band mate and his girlfriend, was actually... true. They proved it in front of his face and it hurts like hell... seeing the two of them together right now, he really loathed it and his jealousy is killing him now too...

Reita quickly pulled himself from Yuri. "R-Ruki..." he stuttered, struggling himself to speak but no word would come out.

"What are you doing here- Yuri?" Ruki asked again, his voice was firm this time.

"I-I c-came here t-to... see you." Yuri answered weakly, unable to look at him straight to his eyes.

Ruki smirked. "You came here to see me- or you came here to see him?" he scorned, as he looked at Reita.

"R-Ruki... she- she really came here to see you." Reita tried to protect Yuri from disgrace.

"I'm not talking to you Reita." Ruki snapped. "You're so unbelievable Yuri." he smiled sourly, as he glared back to her.

"Ruki I-I..." Yuri stood from her seat to face him.

"Let me ask you a question Yuri." he intercepted. "and I want you to answer me truthfully."

Yuri's heart started to beat relentlessly...

"Did you really give the gift to the receptionist during my birthday? And where were you after that?" he asked, as if he was interrogating her.

Both Yuri and Reita froze...

"H-hai... I-I went home after that." Yuri still lied. She doesn't want to admit the truth to him, not here with Reita.

Ruki stared at her for a moment.

"Really?" he despised her for lying to him. "Do you know who's the girl in these photos then?" he showed her the photos Kaori gave him, but Yuri avoided to look at them.

Reita stood sharply and took notice of the photos Ruki were holding. His jaw almost dropped, when he saw Yuri with him there.

"Look at these Yuri." Ruki demanded. "Do you know her?" he asked her for the second time, but she still wasn't looking.

Yuri was so afraid to see them, because she knows that she was the girl in the photos...

Ruki couldn't control his temper from rising anymore. "Look at them!" he yelled loudly. "Are you the girl in these photos Yuri? Answer me!"

"Ruki let me explain! That photos-" Reita tries to calm him, but Ruki already stopped him.

"Shut your mouth Reita! I don't give a shit to your alibi!" he bellowed.

Yuri didn't notice that tears started flowing out from her eyes.

"Goddamn it answer me!" Ruki threw the photos in the air, making them fly everywhere.

One photo fell to Yuri's feet... there's no denial that she was that girl... she cannot hide it to Ruki anymore...

"Gomen nasai Ruki..." she cried.

At that exact moment, Uruha, Aoi and Kai also entered the room and they were all able to see the action.

"What's- happening here?" Uruha asked, looking at them.

"So both of you lied to me." Ruki tries to cool down his temper.

"No way..." Aoi nearly whispered, when he saw the different photos of Reita and Yuri on the floor.

Uruha and Kai were stunned when they saw them too.

"You don't understand Ruki, these photos don't mean anything I swear..." Reita was fainting.

"But they all mean to me." Ruki said, surprised to hear his voice breaking. "She's my girlfriend Reita and you know that... how could you?" he looked at him bleakly.

When Uruha noticed something...

"Matte Ruki..." he took one of the photos in the floor and examined it. "This one, along with the others- were taken outside

Ayane-chan's house." he informed him.

"I know that, you don't have to tell me." Ruki replied roughly, not taking a glance to him. His eyes were just fixed at Reita.

"Listen to me Ruki." Uruha began. "The reason why Reita and I weren't here yesterday, was because we went to Osaka. I asked for Ayane-chan's apology that night, and Reita and Yuri-chan were outside her house for our privacy. Maybe the reporters took advantage of that and invented that something's going on between them." he explained in detail, but Ruki wasn't convinced...

"Where did you get these photos Ruki?" Kai wondered, shocked.

Ruki just ignored them.

"You know Yuri, the thing that I hate the most is when people lie to me." he glared at Yuri.

She was however, just standing there motionless... unable to speak, her face wet in tears.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Ruki said callously and stormed out, leaving them all speechless.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Kai said and followed him quickly outside.

Uruha walked to Yuri. While Aoi started to contemplate what just happened, still in disbelief.

"Are you okay Yuri-chan?" Uruha asked her, feeling sympathetic for her.

Reita doesn't know what to do to make her stop from crying. He went immobile, after hearing what Ruki just said to her.

"I'll talk to Ruki for you, don't worry." Uruha tried to comfort her. "Hold Yuri for awhile Reita, Aoi. Be right back." he then walked off to follow Ruki too.

"Holy crap, wait a freakin' minute..." Aoi was finally getting something. "Y-Yuri, you were the..? The girl on the news and on the internet with Reita, during Ruki's birthday?" he looked at her in judgment. "I can't believe it... you were riding on the same boat." he resented her for breaking Ruki's heart.

"Aoi don't you dare!" Reita snarled.

"And you! You were his band mate, his friend!" he glowered at him. "How could you let yourself fall from her trap? She just wanted to take over this band by getting into both of you and Ruki!"

"You don't know what you're saying Aoi! You know nothing about her and what really happened between us!" Reita objected.

Aoi laughed dryly. "You know what Rei? Just go to hell... both of you." he grimaced. "Now this band is torn apart because of her!" he stomped out of the studio.

Yuri kneeled to the floor and took every photos everywhere hastily, sobbing as she she recollects all the things Aoi had said and feeling deeply hurt to what she has done to Ruki.

Reita stopped her...

"It's okay Yuri. It's my fault, gomen" he said, but Yuri wasn't listening. She just kept on picking the photos on the floor, making Reita hug her tightly to make her stop, but she break herself away from him.

"I need to explain to Ruki! I should talk to him!" she stood swiftly and run outside to find Ruki.

Reita was now left by himself, his heart throbbing as he just stare to the photos Yuri have left on the floor... he was starting to blame himself for destroying Ruki's relationship to him and to his girlfriend Yuri...

A smile has drawn upon Kaori's lips while watching Kai, as he tries to stop Ruki from leaving in the company's lobby. And before he could follow the angry vocalist again, she already get into his way by blocking him.

"Let him go Yutaka, he needs space." she said in her domineering tone.

"But he must be calmed." Kai responded, annoyed to Kaori for entering in the scene again.

"But he's not gonna listen to any of you." Kaori replied, her eyebrows raised.

"And neither you too." Kai smirked and looked at her resentfully.

"I'm the only one who can make him listen Yutaka-kun." she beamed at him fakely. "Trust me." she added.

"Are you involved in all of this?" Kai began to suspect her.

Kaori's smile widened.

"You stay where you are Yutaka-kun." she ordered. "Don't you dare follow us, okay?" she told him and sauntered out of the company to follow Ruki herself.

"Suppon..." Kai muttered, when Uruha suddenly came by...

"What's with Kaori?" he asked.

"She stopped me from following Ruki." Kai answered, irritated. "She's the one who's gonna talk to him."

"Who does she think she is?" Uruha frowned.

"You know, I think she's the reason why Ruki's been like that." Kai stated. "When we were in the cafeteria, Kaori called him for a talk with just the two of them."

"What do you mean?" Uruha wondered.

"I think she told Ruki something about Yuri-chan that made him so angry, and the photos came from her too." Kai informed him.

"Oh, god." he groaned. "Maybe she wanted to ruin Ruki's relationship with Yuri-chan."

"The suppon wanted him back to her all this time." Kai said.

"Uruha-san! Kai-san! Have you seen Ruki?" they heard a familiar voice call them.

Both Uruha and Kai turned their heads, and saw Yuri gasping for breath as she walks towards them. Her eyes full of fret and still looked like she just cried. They felt really sorry for her...

"He already left Yuri-chan." Uruha said stiffly. "I think it's better for him to have some time with himself."

She was about to cry again, as the other people in the lobby began to take notice of them.

"I need to explain Ruki everything." Yuri said weakly.

"Gomen nasai Yuri-chan, de mo Ruki... he's really angry." Kai told her gloomily.

"I'll follow him!" she said and started running again, out of the company without really knowing where Ruki had gone to.

"Yuri-chan no!" Uruha was too late to stop her.

"Go follow her, I'm going to talk to Reita." Kai walked off, as Uruha followed Yuri...

Ruki was supposed to get into his car, when he heard someone called him. But even though he knew the voice, he still didn't look around. He was too exasperated that he doesn't want to talk to anybody...

"I know you're not okay. I understand how you feel." the voice said, walking closer to him.

"Don't... come near me." he warned, through his gritted teeth.

"It's just so sad to know that you cannot even trust your own friend, when it comes to the girl you love..."

"Shut-"

"Now you know her true color... but still you cannot blame Yuri. She's young and Akira's someone she could easily relate herself with."

"Shut up!" Ruki turned around and saw Kaori, getting nearer to him.

"Oh Takanori, my dear..." she nearly whispered.

And before he could even stop her from embracing him, she already did and it seems like he just suddenly lose all his strength, to yell at her for doing so.

"You must now face the truth that she's not meant for you..." Kaori said softly to his ear.

"How could Yuri do that to me? I loved her, I loved her so much." Ruki said, hurting.

"Shhh... don't worry, I'm here for you baby." Kaori said, smiling in Ruki's shoulder without him seeing.

She was finally able to get him back to her, and get rid of Yuri out in the life of the man that she had loved for so long...

And at that exact moment Yuri has found Ruki in the parking lot, but he was with someone familiar. She remembered her on Ruki's birthday, the one she was jealous about when she kissed Ruki...

"Yuri-chan..." Uruha putted his hand to Yuri's shoulder, upon seeing her standing in the corner of the parking lot. He saw Ruki in the distance with Kaori too, and he resented them together like that, hugging each other without knowing that Yuri could see them. He knew that Kaori's going to kiss Ruki's lips and before this little girl in front of him sees it, he already wrapped his arms around her, because he knows that she could break any moment from now... Yuri buried her face to Uruha's chest and cried to him silently, pouring all the painful emotions to him... he wanted them to all flow out though... he didn't care if her tears would wet his suit, because he knows that this is just all he can do to comfort her...

*OWARI!*

**A/N:** Kanashii (;o;)! I hate Kaori and Nori and Ruki for letting himself get blinded by his jealousy :((! I REALLY had a rough time writing this chapter, which is actually the hardest that I did among all the other chapters. Pls. forgive my common usage of some words and incorrect grammar! And for often putting "..." at the end of each sentences, it's just this chapter is full of drama which is needed to be expressed through "..." lol. Two more chapters to go! Up next... chappy 11! Arigatou gozaimasu for your patience in reading this fanfic this far and to all the lovely reviews! Aishiteru3


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Ayane was unbelievably stunned when she saw the different photos of her best friend Yuri with the GazettE's bassist on the internet, not to mention the front page news...

But what's more even startling, are the numerous negative comments of the infuriated crazy fan girls, saying how bad Reita's taste is when it comes to girls, as they were all wishing for a not-so-soon breakup and Yuri's early death.

It was really humiliating to Yuri's part, especially when Ayane just found out about how angry Ruki was to her and to Reita for believing in those photos, and that something's going on between them...

It breaks her heart, seeing her best friend crying all the time and telling her that it was not her intention to lie to Ruki, and that she only sees Reita as a brother-figure... she believed her though. That's why she's been there to comfort Yuri and to sympathize for her broken heart, because she knows that this is the time when Yuri needs her the most, like what she always does to her too whenever she's troubled.

"I'm gonna talk to Ruki-sama Yuri-chan, and I'll make sure that he's gonna listen to me." Ayane said to Yuri in determination.

"I don't know Ayane..." Yuri said gloomily. "I tried calling him many times, but I think he changed his number again and Uruha-san told me that- that Ruki's not opening up anything to anyone about what happened and even though he always tried finding the right chance to talk to him, to explain my side... it seems like he really doesn't want to listen."

Ayane saw her eyes were glassy when she looked up at her. She felt that Yuri was really hurting and all.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Doesn't he trust his own girlfriend?" Ayane exasperated.

"I can't blame him. I lied and I shouldn't have befriended-" Yuri was interrupted by her.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have befriended Reita-sama?" Ayane snapped. "Nothing's wrong in making friends with your boyfriend's bassist and it's nobody's fault except Ruki's over-jealousy!"

Yuri knows that when Ayane dropped the -sama, it means that she's angry and she's losing her respect to her idol.

"De mo Ayane-chan... me and Reita, we almost... kissed." Yuri let out a heavy sigh. "and Ruki saw us."

Ayane was astounded.

"I-I don't have any idea what Reita was thinking." she continued. "But at that moment I can't move, I don't know what to do. All I know is that, I don't want him to do it I swear."

Ayane thought that Reita only sees her Yuri-chan as his little sister, but when she told her about it, that he almost kissed her... does this means that Reita likes his band mate's girlfriend? But yet again, what if it was just a brotherly kiss? Yuri's really cute and she cannot blame any guy if he'll accidentally feel like kissing her best friend, even if he knew that she already has a boyfriend.

Besides it's impossible that Reita would've like Yuri. He couldn't be that insensitive to Ruki. They've been together for many years not just as band mates, but true friends.

That incident, when Ruki caught the both of them must be resolved through personal talk. While those photos, now spreading everywhere like some infection, were nothing but friendly moments taken shot by malicious photographers, who wanted large amount of money from reporters.

If only Ruki would hear Yuri's side...

"Don't worry Yuri-chan, I-"

"No Ayane." Yuri intercepted. "I started all of this- and instead of making others do it for me, I must be the one who should talk to Ruki."

"Y-Yuri-chan?" Ayane stared at her.

"I'm going to PSC and I'll see him and explain everything no matter what." Yuri stated.

"I'll come with you then." Ayane said, suddenly feeling scared for her best friend.

"I'm going alone." she said sharply. "We never know what might happen when I get there. I'm gonna bring the pass though."

"Be careful Yuri-chan." Ayane reminded her.

She bit her lip as she was wonders why she had told her to be careful.

Actually, Ruki's been acting strange in the past days since that last confrontation he had with Yuri and Reita. He was scaring everyone at PSC with his coldness and for being too focused with GazettE's new album. He has gotten even more serious with band matters, spending too much time writing lyrics and smoking as often as before.

But what makes this sudden change of the vocalist annoying to Reita and to the rest of the band is his latest accessory, whom he's always with most of the time, anywhere... Kaori. She's been hanging around again with Ruki like nothing happened and the workers at PSC were all guessing that they could be back together.

Reita resented it. Most of all, he resented Ruki for being with his ex-fiancée again without getting Yuri's side and for pretending that nothing's gone wrong with their friendship.

He knew though, that he and Ruki weren't friends anymore... just band mates, only for the sake of their passion in music and for the success and fans they're having now.

The management's seems hot-headed with him too by the way. The leaking photos of him with his so-called girlfriend and his quarrel with Ruki were tearing his band career little by little. And Aoi's sarcastically offensive as ever. But thanks to Uruha and Kai who were somehow there to protect all that's left in his reputation as the GazettE's bassist.

And then he thought about Yuri, the one who's affected to all of this. He was the reason why Ruki lost his trust to her. If only he controlled himself at that moment... Ruki wouldn't have caught him nearly kissed his girlfriend, which made the situation much worse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuri arrived at PSC on the afternoon later that day. But before she could even walk in at the main entrance, she was blocked by the company's security as the other several workers in there started looking at her malevolently.

She knows that they recognize her as the most talked-about girl on the internet and on newspapers. She was what they rumored to be as the GazettE's bassist's mystery girlfriend... or maybe the vocalist's ex-girlfriend, who was ambitiously having a relationship with both band mates at the same time.

But God only knows than none of these were true.

"I would like to talk to Ruki." she said to the suspicious-looking guards. "Matsumoto Takanori."

They both stared at each other, before they looked back at her.

"He's busy right now." the other one said flatly. "He also told us that he's not accepting any visitor."

But Yuri was really dying to see him. If it wasn't all because of Ruki, she wouldn't have the guts to go here and reveal herself in front of the eyes of gossipmongers.

"But it's urgent." she insisted, as she took out the pass from her shoulder bag and showed it to them. "It's really important for me to talk to him, this won't take long. Please tell that Yuri came here to see him."

"Gomen Miss, but we're just following orders." the older guard told her. "So if I were you, I'm going to leave now or else the big boss' will be here soon."

"Onegaishimasu!" Yuri vowed. "I'll leave right away after we talk, I promise."

"Didn't you hear what they said?" the receptionist suddenly came into the scene. "You must leave now. GazettE is busy and they're not accepting any visitors."

"Please!" Yuri pleaded.

"Leave Miss or else-"

They were all stunned when she suddenly ran pass them. It was too late for them to stop her. When the elevator dinged at the ground floor, she hastily entered inside and pushed the button to 5'th floor. And before they could even catch her its door went shut exactly at their faces.

Yuri took out a deep breath, feeling relieved that she was able to escape from them. She wished that Ruki is just at the PSC studio, where she had last seen him.

When the elevator stopped open, her heart began to race. She stepped out, walking through the empty hall with fret. Upon reaching the studio, she hid in the un-noticeable corner of its glassed wall and from there she peeked inside where she first spotted Uruha and Aoi in their guitar. She also saw Kai playing drums and Reita plucking his bass next to him.

And then her eyes caught Ruki sitting around the corner, drinking coffee. She watched him across the room for a moment. He looked so still and quiet and then she wondered... was he thinking about her like what she always does since they've last seen each other?

Maybe not at all.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned around and froze.

"Yuri, ne?" a smile drawn on her lips when she faced her. "As you see my Takanori is busy with the GazE boys. Don't tell me you're going to interrupt them on the middle of their work?"

Yuri recognized her. And she called Ruki his real name.

"Oh! Kaori desu, by the way." she vowed at her. "I think this is the first time we met. Hajimimashite!" she greeted her fakely.

So she's Ruki's former fiancée. It breaks her heart thinking that they're maybe back together again. But even so, she still chose to vow at her too as a sign of respect.

"I came here to talk to Ruki." Yuri said.

Kaori laughed dryly.

"But he doesn't want to." she raised an eyebrow. "In fact he doesn't even want to see you. After what you did to him, how dare you to come here and show your face?"

"That's why I came here to apologize." Yuri replied. "I-I want to explain everything to him."

"What for?" Kaori narrowed her eyes to her. "You'll leave Akira because you want Takanori back? Slut."

Though it was almost a whisper, Yuri still heard the last word she called her. But she tried to ignore it instead.

"I only came here to explain my side to Ruki and not to anyone." she stated.

"What if I don't want you to?" Kaori grimaced. "Listen you bitch. Ruki and I are back together again and I won't let you get in the way. He's mine and you're nothing but a play thing he wasn't sure about in the past, so leave!"

"What's going on here?"

Kaori turned her head and saw Ruki coming out from the studio. Yuri tried to catch a glance from him but he didn't, not even a single one.

"This Yuri says she wants to talk to you, but your busy ne?" Kaori said, her sinister expression changed to angelic upon Ruki's arrival.

"Can I have a moment with you?" Yuri asked, not taking her eyes off Ruki until she'll finally make him look at her.

But Ruki turns to Kaori instead.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I just dropped by at the production department to see Nori." Kaori beamed at him, laughing in her mind on how Ruki just ignored Yuri. "Doshite? You miss me that much?"

"It's just that, I'm not used to it anymore when you're not around." Ruki smiled.

"Ohhh... Takanori!" Kaori gave him a hug.

Yuri couldn't believe that she's seeing this right now, it makes her heart ache... but this was what Ruki wanted, to hurt her and to make her feel the pain, like what she did to him when he saw her with Reita.

"Matte!" Kaori pulled herself from him, as she glares to Yuri. "What is it you want to talk about with my Takanori, Yuri-chan?"

Ruki didn't expect her to break suddenly, it made him finally look at her.

"R-Ruki gomen." she said weakly, staring at him with glassy eyes. "Hontou ni gomen ne if I lied, if I hurt you and if I putted you on shame."

Her voice was breaking, but she was still able to control her tears.

"Anata wo aishite imasu... that's the truth." Yuri confessed. "Please believe me... forgive me Ruki."

He didn't expect that. Her words crushed into his heart that he wanted to put her in his arms, to tell her that he's loving her too and that, he was always considering her to be back to him. If only he could forgive her but... everything's been bitter now to the both of them and the sad thing is that, Reita's also a part of it.

"Forgive you? You betrayed me..." Ruki smirked as he watched Yuri closely. "You and Reita!"

"That's not true." Yuri objected. "Nothing's between us two and those leaking photos don't mean anything, believe me."

"Really?" Ruki said firmly. "Both of you made up a lie that I almost believed and-and I saw you ready to be kissed by my own band mate! My best friend!"

Kaori's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Ruki I didn't mean-" Yuri still struggled to explain, but Ruki already intercepted her.

"Enough!" he snarled. "Don't you remember what I said to you before? I don't want to see you ever again. I'm sick of your lies Yuri. Thanks for deceiving me and for tearing my band apart."

She didn't notice tears started streaming on her face. It really hurts to hear those words coming from the person she loves. But what's even hurtful is seeing him this way... so mad, so angry at her in front of the woman she cannot and will never be like... Ruki's real girlfriend.

"Is there a problem here?"

At that exact moment, the security together with the receptionist arrived and they just spotted the action at the wrong time. They've been looking all over for Yuri.

But Yuri knows that they're after her, and that she's in real trouble now.

"Is this girl bothering you Matsumoto-san?" one of the guards asked.

But instead of Ruki, Kaori was the one who spoke to them.

"Finally! You guys came." she rolled her eyes. "This girl is interrupting Takanori's band-work. Take her with you, please?"

"Let's go now, Miss. You aren't supposed to be in here." the guard ordered and grabbed Yuri's arm.

But she refused to come with them.

"Ruki, please!" she pleaded. "Why don't you believe me? I love you!"

Once again, Ruki didn't expect that. Not in front of Kaori. Not in front of anyone. But still he chose not to react. He just watched her, pretending as if he was deaf and numb to what's happening.

Kaori stared sharply at Yuri, hating everything about her. She smiled to herself as she enjoys seeing her being taken away, but still turning her head to catch a sight of Ruki. It was like she was begging for him to believe and forgive her.

She then remembered something that made her smile widen. She'll love to see Yuri in much disgrace, that's why she decided to call them back.

"Chotto matte!" she called.

Ruki glanced at her in wonder.

"What is it Kaori?" he inquired. "Let's get back inside the studio."

"It's nothing Takanori." she answered, beaming as she walks towards them.

"I forgot to take something from you, Yuri-chan." Kaori said.

Ruki looked away, avoiding himself to feel any sense of guilt for hurting Yuri like this.

"Give me back the pass." Kaori demanded, lending her hand in front of Yuri.

Yuri thought that something just pinched her heart... she can never be here again. But what right she has to refuse? She's nothing to Ruki anymore and he doesn't want to see her again, that's the truth.

She doesn't have a choice but to take the card out from her bag and give it to her.

"That's all arigatou." Kaori said, the moment she had the pass on her possession and walked back with Ruki into the studio, leaving Yuri in her own torment like she was never been there.

"Let go off me, I can leave here myself." Yuri said just right after Kaori left, pulling herself off their hold.

The security released her and Yuri walked off swiftly to the elevator by herself... she wished that she was never been at PSC in the first place.

Reita glared at Ruki intently, when he went back to the studio along with Kaori.

If it wasn't because of Aoi, he could've protected Yuri. He saw everything that happened outside through the wall. Though he couldn't hear their voices, he could see Yuri defenseless against them. She was crying, worst of all they let her be taken by the security like she was some stranger.

The others saw it too, but they didn't do anything. He hated Aoi for stopping him, telling him that they must not interfere with other people's business. And if he really wants to prove Ruki that what he felt for Yuri is not serious and just a school-boy crush, he won't enter the scene. If so, it only means that he considers the band at first rather than stealing someone else's girlfriend.

But it wasn't just a simple infatuation. And he couldn't just let Ruki and Kaori crush Yuri's feelings just like that.

"Where's Yuri-chan, Ruki?" he asked in all sudden. "What did you do to her?"

Everybody in the room look at him.

"Affected." Kaori muttered, grinning deviously at Reita.

"She just left." Ruki grimaced.

"Yuri-chan is really unfortunate meeting you." he said through gritted teeth and stomped out to follow Yuri.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He ran as fast as he could to catch her up, before she could even leave the company. Precisely though, he finally found her sauntering through the lobby, where he almost yelled her name.

Yuri stopped dead, when she saw Reita gasping for breath as he walks near her. He ignored the observers around and the familiar voice of his manager in a distance calling him.

"Are you alright?" Reita asked, noticing Yuri's eyes from freshly dried tears. "I'm gonna take you home, let's-"

"Sumimasen, but I have to go alone." she answered, turning her heel but Reita stopped her.

"Let's talk. But not here." he said.

"Reita! What the hell are you doing?" the manager came in between them. "Why did you bring her here? There are reporters-"

But Yuri turned again, running away from them to the outside of PSC...

Flashing of lights gathered around her, different voices all wanting her name. She heard Reita's name too, asking her relationship with him. She tried to avoid them but they already blocked every corner of the way. She covered her face, when suddenly someone just embraced her, pulling her out from the commotion. She slightly take a look... it was Reita. Reporters are everywhere, with their cameras spotted only to the two of them. The security where there and the GazettE's manager too, helping them escape until they finally made their way out to the parking lot.

Reita opened the car for her, where she unconsciously climbs in the passenger's seat. She was in deep shock, unable to believe what just happened.

"They're so damn desperate, waiting all day for me to come out." he mumbled as he started the engine and drove in a quick speed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Yuri-chan." he apologized, taking a glance at her. "Are you okay?"

But she didn't answer. She leaned her head against the window, feeling dead tired and wishing that she could come back home immediately.

Reita understood her, so he chose not to talk to her anymore. He just concentrated in driving until they reach their destination. They arrived at Osaka in the evening, and Yuri was still asleep when he woke her up.

"Yuri-chan, we're here." Reita said.

Yuri opened her eyes, noticing that they're already in front of her house. She got out of the car along with Reita and before going inside, she vowed at him.

"Arigatou Reita-san." she smiled weakly at him.

"It's nothing." he responded.

"So re ja Reita-san." Yuri said, turning to her doorway.

But Reita stopped her again.

"We need to talk Yuri." he told her. "Tell me what Ruki told you back there at PSC."

"I'm tired Reita-san. Please, just go home." Yuri waved him off.

"I know you're hurt... really hurt." he stared at her. "It's all my fucking fault."

She was surprised when he clutched her hand.

"Is it wrong to love you?" Reita said softly.

Yuri went still for a moment, feeling that she's about to cry again.

"Leave now Reita." she insisted, controlling her emotions. "I don't want to ruin your career."

She slipped her hand from his and walked into her house, not turning back. She left Reita, just standing there as if she was still in front of him...

So she left with Reita? Tomorrow they're faces will be browsed by GazettE fans again... what an additional points for fame, Ruki thought.

He threw the pocket watch Yuri gave him to the wall of his room, because of so much anger. When it fell to the floor, it was shattered into pieces. He stared at it for a moment, when he noticed something came out from its rear locket... he picked it up and rolled it, finding out that it was a picture.

He was sitting beside Yuri, his lips curled while she was smiling with a peace sign. Uruha was next to her, smiling too while Ayane is on his side also with a peace sign like her best friend.

It was taken on a restaurant in Dotonbori, Osaka. When he just came home from a world tour and all he wanted to see was his girlfriend.

At the lower corner of the picture, he saw words written into it saying: sumairu itsumo koibito!

Good old times. But it'll only remain a picture now…

Yuri was about to sleep when her phone suddenly rang. It took awhile before she could answer the call, because she was too tired and feeling unwell that she cannot even get up. She answered it though, surprised to know that it was her mother.

"I cannot make it to your graduation Sayuri, gomenasai." her mother told her.

"Doshite okasan? I thought you already scheduled your flight?" she asked disappointingly, while holding her aching head.

"I just can't leave the boutique and I have lots to do for some agency." the old woman said. "But after your graduation, I want you to fly here. You're gonna take college in Seoul and you'll be living with me."

Yuri was astounded with her sudden decision.

"It means, I-I'm leaving Japan?" she stuttered.

"Hai." her mother answered. "It's time for me to put your life in my hands after all these years you've been there. I'm missing my child and I want her to be dependent on me."

Yuri was touched with her mother's words. She's been missing her too. By leaving her father's homeland, it'll be for the better. But what about Ayane? And all those memories she had and all those other people that she had met?

Maybe this was really what fate wanted for her... leaving it all behind, including the man she ever loved.

Ruki.

***OWARI!***

**A/N:** Really sorry for not updating so long D:! I've been busy with lots o' family matters in the past weeks and had gotten depressed lately, not to mention my latest addiction...TUMBLR! But anyway, I still hope you liked this dramatic chapter coz now we're goin' down to the finale finally!^^ I actually worked on chappy 12 first before writing this one lol...now read on to the last and hoping for the best happy ending? Let's see...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It all happened so fast... so fast Ayane had barely seen it coming. Days keep on passing by in just a blink of an eye and suddenly, without even noticing... spring time has finally arrived.

Final exams are already over and soon enough, Ayane prepares herself to graduation. Of course, her family is complete for the important occasion... her father, her mother and her younger brother Daichi are coming with her, all dressed in their nicest clothing for her big day. Her school uniform was flattened well by her mother and they were also planning to eat in an expensive restaurant later, but neither any of this excites her at all.

It's been weeks that Ayane hadn't talked to her closest friend in the world, the only sister she ever had. She's been missing her so much... the Yuri she's been with since they were young.

She hadn't said a word since Ruki has decided to break up with her for good. Those things about her on the internet and on the front page news, the ex-fiance she mentioned to her once and what happened when she went to PSC to talk to Ruki...

But yet again, Yuri hadn't said any word to her. She was also nowhere to be found. She didn't talk to her that much and after school, she'll just go straight home, not turning back. Whenever she goes to her house for a visit, it seems like Yuri's not in there. She was like keeping herself, hiding from her and Ayane resented it. But she resented Ruki more for breaking Yuri's heart just like that.

"Ayane dear, we're gonna be late. Hayaku." she heard her mother knocked.

She sniffed, as she put on her shoes and reached for the door-knob of her room. She went downstairs and after a family shot from her father's digital camera, they took off to her graduation.

Yuri wasn't there. She expected that. Her heart flutter, thinking that Yuri's mother didn't probably flew here from Korea to attend her daughter's commencement. Not to mention that bastard Ruki, Ayane thought. She's still a fan of the GazettE, but never a fan of Ruki anymore after what she did to Yuri.

"Hey, stranger." she heard a familiar voice in a distance.

She turned around and saw Uruha and Reita walking towards her. She froze upon seeing them. Her parents turned to them too and were both startled, as Daichi began to talk non-sense when he recognized the two strangers, who had visited in their house once.

Uruha and Reita bowed when they stopped in front of them.

"Uruha-sama, Reita-sama... w-what are you doing here?" Ayane asked in disbelief.

"We need to talk to you Ayane-chan." Uruha said. "I hope the graduation's not starting yet."

"Can we have a moment with her for awhile? Onegaishimasu?" Reita asked Ayane's parents.

"The GazettE ne?" Ayane's mother beamed at Uruha and Reita.

They were surprised that she knew them. Uruha and Reita nodded though.

"There's still thirty minutes before the program starts." Ayane's father said. "We'll just wait here Ayane."

"Sumimasen okasan, otosan." Ayane excused herself."Arigatou...?" Uruha was abashed for not knowing Ayane's last name to thank her parents.

"Hayashi." he was relieved that Ayane's mother answered for him.

"Arigatou Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi." Uruha smiled. "This won't take long, we promise."

Ayane then walked off awkwardly with the two of them, and stopped somewhere further from the crowded grounds of outside Osaka High. She wasn't expecting them to see her, not during this day of her graduation. Especially after she just confessed her true feelings to Uruha and Yuri's breakup with Ruki, and those false intrigues about Reita...

"It was really hard for us in going here, you know?" Uruha began, as soon as they were left alone. "The management is freaking paranoid because of those damn reporters, and Ruki's a cold-hearted bastard than ever."

"I came here to see Yuri-chan." Reita said. "Will she be here for the graduation?"

"She's not coming." Ayane told them. "I haven't seen her for a couple of days now, actually. It scares me, because I think she's been really depressed to these things that are happening around her." she added.

Reita has gotten even more scared for Yuri, thinking that these were all his fault in the first place.

"Do you have any idea where could she be right now?" he asked with fret.

"Maybe she's in her house." Ayane answered. "But I'm not sure if she's gonna go out and talk to you, because however I tried it still didn't work out."

But Reita wasn't listening. When he heard from Ayane that Yuri could be in her house, he ran off immediately leaving them both astounded.

"He was really worried about Yuri-chan." Uruha said, just after Reita disappeared from their sight. "I can't blame him if he's in love with your best friend."

"What are you talking about?" Ayane was stunned. "So you're saying that those things on the internet were half-true?"

"Reita's not admitting anything to us that he do like Yuri-chan." Uruha stated. "But I've known him for a long time, the type of girl he likes. I can see it on his actions and the way he worries for her."

"B-but Yuri-chan told me that she only sees Reita-sama as a brother figure." Ayane responded.

"That's what I've thought at first too, that Reita only sees Yuri-chan as his little sister." Uruha concurred.

Ayane didn't speak for a moment and there was an equally hollow silence between them. When Uruha break the silence, she then stared intently at the ground to avoid his lucid eyes, which captivate her every time she looks at them.

"I feel very sorry for Yuri-chan too." she heard him say. "I hated Ruki for believing the reporters and for dumping his girl friend without getting her side. It's so fucking unfair to Yuri-chan's side, forgive my language." Uruha exasperated.

"If it's possible that Reita-sama do really like my Yuri-chan, then I'll prefer him better for her rather than that Ruki." she stated.

"I agree." Uruha nodded.

There was another silence. Uruha was the one who spoke again this time.

"Congratulations on your graduation by the way." he said.

"A-arigatou Uruha-sama." Ayane said shyly, taking a single glance to him.

"So, what's your plan after High school?" he asked, half-smiling at her.

"College, I-I guess." she replied. "I'll be taking an Art related course."

"That's- nice..." Uruha beamed.

There was something in his mind that he wanted to tell her all this time, since she confessed her feelings to him...

"How's life?" Ayane suddenly just asked out of the blue.

"W-what life? My band life or my personal life?" Uruha asked back.

"Everything..." Ayane said softly.

He was surprised by her answer, that he couldn't help not to stare at her.

"I'm doing great." Uruha responded. "The new album is almost done and we're having another comeback concert tomorrow evening. I hope you'll be there."

Ayane just smiled at him.

"I-I hope you'll be there for me always, Ayane-chan..." he added.

That's what his been wanting to tell her... and Ayane seems moved by what he said.

"My heart is okay now because of you... and I want to thank you for that." he told her.

"Uruha-sama..." Ayane whimpered.

"I'm sorry for making you cry because of me and for making you wait." Uruha said with sincerity. "Ayane-chan... will you go out with me in our free time?" he finally asked her.

She couldn't believe that she's hearing these words from him now. It was so overwhelming, she felt that she's about to cry, and for a moment she was speechless... Uruha seemed to be really serious from what he said.

Yes, he was dead serious to what he told her. From that day she confessed her feelings to him, he just couldn't forget her. She was the reason why he finally learned to let go of his first love, that's why he owe his heart to her... but that's not just the reason why he'd started liking her... those times that they've been together, the way she spoke, her childish actions and that cute pale face blushed in pink and the curly hair... apart from that, she was sweet, but could be sturdy in times of difficulty and will always be there whenever you need her.

"Shall I repeat my questio-" he was interrupted by her.

"Hai, I want to go out with you." Ayane answered him sharply, without any hesitation.

Uruha smiled at her, while Ayane felt that her cheeks are turning red now. Nobody spoke, instead they watched a few petals falling from the Sakura trees... it was their quiet moment together, until Ayane panicked when she remembered the graduation.

"I have to go!" she said. "I'll see you sometime Uruha-sama, so re ja!"

"Matte!" Uruha stopped her, before she could even walk away. He then went closer to her and pointed something in the air...

"Look over there, you've gotta see it." he said.

"Nani? Doko?" Ayane looked away when suddenly, Uruha just kissed her lips...

Her heart skipped a beat... she couldn't move. If she's dreaming, she wished that she will not wake up. It was the first time that someone kissed her, and that person who kissed her was someone she's been wanting all her life.

"Did I just taste candy?" Uruha asked her the moment he pulled himself from her.

But Ayane was in deep shock and her mind seems to be floating on space. Uruha couldn't help not to laugh seeing her in this kind of state...

"Before I forgot..." he said, beaming."Here are the two VIP tickets for our concert at Tokyo Dome tomorrow evening." he took out the tickets from inside his jacket and gave them to her. "Try to bring Yuri-chan with you."

Ayane still couldn't speak, she just stare at the tickets in her hands.

"Be there." Uruha demanded. "Now, you may go or else you're gonna be late for the graduation."

Reita was glad that he was able to spot Yuri exactly when he arrived on her house. She didn't change a bit, except her eyes that look so sad.

He's been dying to talk to her all this time after those troubles he had caused her. He wanted to say sorry... most of all, he wanted her to know that what he feels for her is true.

When Yuri saw him, she stopped taking steps towards her house as he just stood there. He watched her intently, waiting for her to say something but when she didn't, he then approached her first with a smile on his face...

"Ohayou gozaimasu." he greeted.

"R-Reita-san... what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I need to talk to you." Reita answered.

Yuri doesn't know what to answer him. She wanted to avoid everybody connected to Ruki... that's what she promised to herself, since that last incident at PSC. But when she thinks about it again, she realized that this is going to be the last time. She'll be leaving Japan tomorrow evening and there's no assurance of coming back...

They both sat near the doorway of Yuri's house. The surrounding was quiet and the morning of the first week of spring is as cold as the last days of winter.

Reita swallowed hard, as he gazes at Yuri without knowing where to begin. He was somewhat afraid that she might just reject his feelings for her.

So instead, he asked her the same old question... "How are you?"

"I'm not okay." she answered.

He wasn't expecting her telling him the truth. He was thankful though, that she let him know her condition.

"Yuri-chan gomen ne. If it wasn't because of me you-"

"It's not your fault Reita-san." Yuri intercepted him. "It's all mine."

"No Yuri." Reita disagreed. "The fans are attacking you negatively and the reporters follow you everywhere. It's all because of those photos and Ruki..." he stopped, seeing Yuri looking even more sadly at the mention of Ruki's name.

"Gomenasai." he said softly.

Yuri smiled at him warily.

"How is he by the way?" she asked.

Something just pinched Reita's heart when he heard her question... why does she still bother to ask for that someone who doesn't care for her anymore?

"I don't care about Ruki." he replied bitterly.

"He's with that Kaori ne?" she said ignoring his answer. "You know, they look good together."

Reita was taken aback from what she said.

"What are you saying?" he narrowed his eyes to her.

"I mean Ruki's a rock star, with fans. I'm one of those fans, so there isn't any compatibility there." Yuri stated, hurting deep inside. "But Kaori... she's different and she's everything a rock star should be with."

"What's wrong with you Yuri?" Reita was slightly annoyed to her statements. "Don't compare yourself to Kaori and fans aren't taken for granted. Stop saying that."

But Yuri couldn't hide her weak side to him anymore. And Reita noticed that her eyes were seemed a little glassy, like she was about to cry any moment from now.

"I wish I haven't met him." she said, her voice breaking. "I wish I didn't confront him during that fan signing two years ago and I wish that I was never been a fan of GazettE!"

"Yuri..." Reita whispered.

He saw her cry again in front of him and he doesn't know, how to make those tears stop from falling in her eyes.

"I'm here Yuri-chan." he said. "I'll never leave you like what Ruki did."

And then all of a sudden he just said it to her...

"Aishiteru." he uttered, feeling the urge of holding her but as expected she avoided him.

"Hontou ni gomen Reita-san de mo... It's hard for me to forget Ruki." Yuri told him, wiping her tears with her hands.

It was hurtful, but still Reita tried to understand.

"Ruki... he could be cold sometimes and impassive..." Yuri looked away, controlling her tears from flowing out. "But he cares for the people around him. He could also be sweet in his own little way. He doesn't want to be called in his last name, because it makes him feel old and he also does surprising things like, popping out from nowhere without telling me."

Reita could never be defined by Yuri like Ruki and she's not the Nancy his been looking for... she was never been and will never be.

"Ruki... he's the first man I loved..." she added."I was never been in love and hurt like this before at the same time."

"You really loved him." he said weakly.

"Thank you for everything Reita-san. I'll never forget all the things you did for me and for the memories we had." Yuri thanked him.

Reita felt that it was like her farewell...

"W-we have a concert tomorrow, will you be there?" he tried to change the topic, even though it cuts him like a knife.

Her smile in pretense finally faded. It took awhile before Reita heard her answer.

"I c-can't." she replied.

"I understand if you really don't want to see us anymore." he said.

"It's not like that..." Yuri muttered.

"Then be there!" Reita snapped. "At least do it for Uruha and for me... as your nii-chan."

She glared at him. It was relieving that he still wants him to be her brother after she just refused his feelings for her... Does this already mean that he finally gave her up? She hopes so.

But she have to say her goodbye to him, and she's afraid that he's also the one who have to tell Uruha her gratitude for being there for her when she was down.

"I won't be there, gomen." she said, struggling to tell him the reason. "I have a flight to Korea... I'm not coming back."

Reita was stunned.

"K-Korea?" he stuttered.

"Hai. I'll be living with my okasan." Yuri said. "I will start my college in there too."

"D-did you already tell this to Ayane-chan?" Reita asked, still in disbelief.

"I don't want her to know about this yet, so please don't tell her." Yuri replied. "I'll just call her when I get there."

"But Yuri, she's your best friend... she has the right to know you're leaving." Reita reminded her.

"It's hard to say goodbye to the person you've been with since childhood." she responded. "Maybe she'll hate me at first, but I know that she'll understand it in the end, because she knows that it's what's best for me."

Reita didn't say a word. He now knows that of all the person who's hurt at this moment, that would be Yuri...

"Sayonara Reita-san." Yuri smiled. "Please give my thanks to Uruha. Good luck on your concert tomorrow."

That was it... she's gone. He will never see her forever. But wherever stage he'll be performing, he will owe every performance to her, to the girl he thought that was his Nancy and to a fan who tried to change a band.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ruki lighted his cigarette, as he watches Kaori polished her nails in the sofa opposite him. It was actually tedious to see a woman getting her nails done in front of you, while she keeps on talking about the same old things like how you first met and the memories you'd shared together... stuff like that, it makes him feel fed-up.

She's been with him for awhile now, since she moved to his apartment and began living with him again after they broke up for a long time, and when Yuri became his girlfriend.

Nothing's changed about her. She was still the same Kaori who had loved him in the past. The same pretty face, her husky voice, her vanity, her sweetness and her annoying traits... at PSC, the co-workers were starting to get used with her holding him wherever he goes, as if she was to say that they're really back together. Even the pass became useless by now. The management is liking her now too, that they even allowed her at GazettE's recordings and on backstage during concerts.

Except his band mates and their personal manager.

He never saw her this happy before, but even though there's a saying that love is sweeter the second time around... something has changed with what he feels for her. Time and circumstances seemed to amend everything. And how much he tried to deny and forget, unlike Kaori... he's not happy to what were happening.

He wished at this moment that Yuri's the one who's with him and not Kaori. His been missing her so much, that's the truth. It hurts him deeply to see the girl he loves being taken away and dragged out like she was some stranger. He hated himself for letting that incident at PSC happen... he couldn't forget her eyes full of tears begging him to listen to her explanation.

He wanted to believe her though. But every time he thinks about the photos and when he almost caught his best friend kiss his own girlfriend, his anger intensifies and his jealousy for the both of them kills him... he just couldn't forgive all the lies and for being fooled, just like that.

"Takanori? Are you still listening to me?" he heard Kaori asked him, which putted him back from his thoughts.

"I said I'm going at your concer-"

There was a sudden ring of the doorbell.

"You have a visitor." Kaori frowned, as she stood from her seat and walked off to get the door carefully and slowly, or her fresh pedicure might mess-up.

"Akira-san!" she smiled at him deviously, upon opening the door and saw Reita standing there.

He was however, wasn't surprised at all in finding out that she was living with Ruki again. He didn't smile back instead, he just entered inside without any permission. He ignored her presence like she was a ghost and went to the living area where he found Ruki, sitting in the comfort of his sofa while smoking his cigarette.

"Look who's here my dear." Kaori said in the same tone, Reita always hated.

"We have to talk Ruki." he said, still ignoring Kaori.

"There's nothing to talk about." Ruki answered coldly, taking a single glance to him and then looked away.

They're just nothing but band mates now, not friends anymore remember? That's the consequence of choosing his girlfriend Yuri over him, Ruki thought.

"You heard him Akira?" Kaori mocked. "My Takanori doesn't want to talk to you."

Again, Reita ignored her.

"Why couldn't you just forget that single, stupid lie Yuri-chan and I made up during your birthday?" he stated. "The reason why she wasn't at the party is because, she was afraid that the moment you introduce her to everyone in the company... they'll just be disappointed because there isn't any compatibility between a rock star like you, and an ordinary fan like her."

"And then you came in the scene." Kaori interrupted. "You had this little chat with her in the cafeteria- that's when it all started. You took advantage with her so-called innocence, as she also took advantage to your brotherly gestures."

Reita was already losing his temper and before he could even control himself...

"Shut the fuck up Kaori! I'm not talking to you!" he roared.

Both Kaori and Ruki were stunned.

"I admit-" Reita said firmly. "that I like her. I wished that she's the one I first met rather than Fumiko or she met me first rather than you but... Yuri-chan didn't wish the same."

Ruki could feel that Reita was hurting when he said it. But even so, the things he told him wouldn't change his mind anymore.

"If I were you I'm going to save my energy for the concert tomorrow, rather than coming here and talk nonsense." he said, still trying to look emotionless like he really doesn't care.

Reita hated it. His calmness and his poker face, showing him without any trace of sympathy.

"Nonsense? You're calling this nonsense?" he narrowed his eyes to him resentfully. "Yuri-chan is suffering because of you! Because of what you and Kaori did to her! How could you dump her like that? She didn't do such big mistake for you to treat her so badly!"

"We already broke up Reita." Ruki intercepted. "You don't have to tell me these things because I'm done with her. She's now all yours."

Cold hearted bastard.

"Damn you Ruki!" Reita raced forward to him and grabbed his shirt tightly, making Kaori panic.

"Yamete!" she went in between them and tries to control Reita's temper towards Ruki.

But Reita wouldn't let go off Ruki. He was facing him intently, his eyes full of hatred.

"How could you do this to Yuri-chan?" he snarled. "How could you be so heartless, living here with this suppon and showing the world out there that your both back together while Yuri-chan is in pain? How could you?"

They went quiet for a moment, as Ruki tries himself not to dwell on over these things Reita's been telling him. He doesn't want it to change his mind about Yuri. Because like her, he was in pain too... in so much pain for being hurt by her and for hurting her.

"Let go of my shirt Reita." he told him. "If you have nothing else to say, please- just leave."

Reita was losing hope, he felt weary. All he wanted was to convince Ruki, to change his mind... he was the only one who could stop Yuri from leaving but it seems like their friendship will have a gash forever.

He finally loosened his grip to Ruki, as he pulled himself away from him.

"Yuri-chan still chose you instead of me." Reita said weakly. "She didn't accept my feelings for her, because you were hard to forget, that's what she told me... she even defined who you are in front of me, every detail of your personality. She said you were the first man she loved and that you and Kaori look good together."

Ruki didn't expect that. It made his heart flutter, as the memories of Yuri and the moments they shared were coming back like it all happened yesterday.

"She's leaving to Korea tomorrow evening during our concert." Reita said. "She's not gonna come back."

Ruki was startled.

"I hope you'll regret this for the rest of your damn rock star life." he said through gritted teeth and walked out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was something in the floor near the door and Yuri walked over to take it. She went still for a moment, finding out that it was a VIP ticket at GazettE's concert which is set tonight... the same time of her flight.

And then she felt frosty tears on her cheeks as she realized that Ayane could've slid the ticket on her doorway. She realized that they had rarely seen each other these days. She haven't talk to her for a long while now. She was not even answering her calls, worst of all, she didn't inform her that she's leaving and not saying goodbye.

And then she thought about Ruki. She wanted to see him for the last time, to hear his voice... if only she could be there, but it's time for her to go. It's better to leave this way rather than to be hurt upon seeing the person she loves.

She wanted to disappear in his life as if he had never met her. But those memories they had, both bitter and sweet... she'll never forget every moment of it...

Her bags were packed and ready. Her room was left the same as it was like she was always been there. She rolled her eyes around the little house she lived since she was young and where her father and her mother were once there living with her too. After all, she's going to miss the place, the quiet neighborhood, her school, the Sakura trees, the cold Japan morning and all the people she had met.

She goes outside and waited for the taxi. It didn't take long before it arrived. She looked at her watch for the time. Her flight is an hour away...

Everything was all set for tonight's concert and the rehearsal is already done, but the GazettE's manager was having a problem with everyone in the band. It seems like their personal problems are getting into their performance and he fears that it may affect the real show later.

They were having a hard time with each other. An awkward silence hollowed the member room as the staff work on with their hair and makeup. Kai couldn't take the situation anymore, so he decided to start a conversation with his band mates.

"If you guys wanted to say something directly, you better should start talking right now..." he said.

"Yeah right." Aoi smirked. "Go on Rei-chan, tell us all that hard feelings for Ruki." he took a glance at Reita sitting in the opposite corner.

Reita wanted to hit him hard on the face for calling him that stupid name again, but he just ignored him.

"How about you Ruki?" Aoi turns to the vocalist sitting beside him. "Want to say something to the blonde hair boy with the noseband?" he teased.

But Ruki wasn't listening. He just kept on checking the time in the wall clock reflected on the mirror in front of him. Yuri's flight is less than an hour away.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Reita told him that she's leaving to Korea since yesterday, when he went to his apartment... so she decided to live with her mother and take her college there. But then again, why should he care? Leaving Japan is what's better for her, what's better for the both of them. She could start a new life, as he goes on with his career, moving on with Kaori.

But she's not coming back. And the bitter truth remains that she's still the one his heart beats all this time.

"Please boys… be in the condition to perform and leave the fans satisfied." Ruki heard the voice of their manager. "This is your only chance to avert them from all the controversies you've been into."

"Rei-chan is the only one who's controversial here." Aoi commented.

"Aoi! Zip your goddamn mouth for fuck sakes." Uruha exasperated.

"I'm not talking to you dumbass." Aoi said irritably.

Everyone in the room could feel that there's a tension starting to rise between the two guitarists. And before it'll make the matters worse, the manager already tried to cut it off.

"The fans is now entering the venue, please behav-"

"You're the dumbass here Aoi!" Uruha stood from his seat, making the hairspray slip from his stylist as he was still supposed to fix his hair.

"You have a problem with me?" Aoi stood sharply from his seat too and walked closer to Uruha.

The other people in the room were all looking at them now, except Ruki.

"Are you pissed off because I'm mocking Rei-chan?" Aoi narrowed his eyes at Uruha. "Tell you what... he deserves more than that. Because he's the asshole who chose that chibi friend of yours over Ruki!"

Kai went over to break the fight between them this time.

"So your teaming up with that heartless bastard? Is this what it's all about? Getting on sides?" Uruha retorted. "I'm on Reita's side then! You're right for saying that he deserves more- Yuri-chan deserves him more than that Ruki over there, who could get easily fooled by what he only sees and hears without trusting his own girlfriend!"

Ruki was caught there.

"Guys cool down please." Kai pleaded.

"Alright, it's my fault." Reita suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry for destroying our friendship and for falling in love with our vocalist's girlfriend but... there's no use of fighting about any of this anymore. She's leaving Japan now and she's not coming back. So please, just prepare yourselves for our concert tonight instead." he stated, as he stood from his seat and walked out from the room leaving them all speechless.

Ruki decided to follow him, but he didn't see him anywhere. He thought that maybe he was in the restroom, but he stopped when he spotted Kaori with her friend Nori who just came out from the female's.

"I'm glad Ruki allowed you to come with him on GazettE's concert." he heard Nori say, as he hid in a near distance to listen.

"Of course! I'm just making sure that he won't stop the bitchy chibi's flight to Korea." Kaori replied.

"What? She's leaving?" Nori nearly yelled.

"Hai! She's out of my Takanori's life finally!" Kaori exclaimed in victory.

"I'm so happy for you my dear Kaori." Nori beamed. "You were able to get him back after those photos you shown him. I can say that our strategy was really effective!"

"Hai! Thanks to your friend working on the photography department at PSC." Kaori smiled. "He took the right shots making those photos look like there's really romance between Akira and that Yuri."

Ruki suddenly felt warm blood rushing on his face from the things he heard. Uruha was right... he could get easily be fooled, he was so fooled that he didn't even trust his own girlfriend. How could he be so blind? What has he done to the girl he loves? How could he be so hard on her when the truth is, she had loved him all this time.

He hated Kaori for deceiving him. He should've believed Yuri rather than her or the photos and those reporters. He was feeling so sorry for Reita too... and now, Yuri is leaving. He will never see her again once she flew to Korea. Yes, Reita was right too... he will definitely regret the things he did to Yuri for the rest of his life. He will regret that he was the reason why Yuri left and that he didn't stop her.

But he will stop her no matter what. Nothing and no one could block his way from following Yuri. Not even the concert tonight, or his band mates or their manager. Neither Kaori nor those damn reporters. He won't let her leave him just like that... not in this way that he finally found the girl of his life.

He raced back to the member room, gasping for breath as he asked for his manager's car keys.

"What are you gonna do with these?" the manager asked him confusingly as he grabbed it from him. "Don't tell me you're leavin-"

"Please tell the organizers that the concert has been cancelled." Ruki noted. "Excuse the band for our fans too."

The manager, Uruha, Aoi, Kai and the staff in the whole room were all dumbfounded. And before he walked off he added...

"Aoi, tell Reita I'm sorry for everything but Yuri is still mine." he said.

Aoi stared at his band mates in disbelief, as Ruki wished that he would still make it to Osaka airport just in time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuri was getting impatient with the heavy traffic on the way. She's been stuck on the road for almost half an hour now, and she fears that she might not be able to make it to her flight.

It's getting late and she just couldn't stop thinking about Ruki and the concert that would start sooner... it made her head hurt.

"Damn... it's still not yet moving." she heard the driver said, who was referring to the traffic. "I'm afraid that I can do nothing about this mess Miss. We need to wait a little longer."

Yuri sighed, as she leaned her head against the windshield. She glared up to the dark sky, yet filled with shining stars. The Osaka weather for tonight seems good.

The driver noticed her all quiet and maybe annoyed that she won't catch the airport. So for her not to be bored he then hit the radio on and tuned it exactly to some modern station.

"Pledge."

Yuri froze as the music started... the familiar beautiful voice, the same sentimental lyrics and the distinct melody.

"A simple lie filled up everyday...We lost meaning of heart we knew...With raised voice I am searching for the words to hurt you...Falling tears build up-"

The song was so sad and lonely, making her remember the last time she saw Ruki. All the heartache is tearing her heart apart, she couldn't help but to cry.

"Miss, are you okay?" the driver asked her through the rearview mirror upon seeing her face in tears.

"I just really want to leave..." she answered, sniffing."This traffic is getting so slow."

Ruki drove even faster, fearing that he wouldn't get a chance to stop Yuri's departure. Time is ticking, making him panic that once Yuri's gone, it'll be forever and he doesn't know when to start his new life again without her.

He tried all the shortcuts he knew to get to Osaka immediately, passing all the pedestrians and vehicles ahead of him. He doesn't care if he'll get reported speed-driving or he could hit anything on the way. Nothing can stop him from getting his girlfriend back to him. Anyway, he's a good driver though... everyone who knew him knows that he drives the fastest among all the members of GazettE, and could maneuver around traffic without being caught.

But behind his black Volvo, an unsuspicious looking white van continues to follow his destination. He didn't take notice of it going after him since he left the venue of their concert... three people are inside that van; a male driver, who's into online news about the famous. Then another male photographer, who's pro in his field and a female blogger, who's such a diehard enthusiast about Visual Kei... all of them are dying to get into the private life of one of the rock stars in Japan.

"What are we doing in Osaka?" the 30s-something driver wondered at his two colleagues, upon noticing that they were already in Tokyo's boundary.

"That's what we're gonna find out." the woman next to him answered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What's happening here?" Aoi asked Kai, when he spotted him on what seems to be a commotion next door to the member room.

"Suppon is freaking out that Ruki left." Kai answered him in a whisper. "She's interrogating the poor organizers about it."

Aoi laughed, making the on-lookers' staff look at him.

"Loser." he muttered. "Do you think Ruki would be able to stop Yuri from leaving?" he inquired, ignoring Kaori's rants.

"I don't know Aoi-san." he replied. "But I wish that Yuri-chan would still forgive Ruki for breaking her heart."

"Where's the dumbass by the way?" Aoi changed the topic, suddenly observing that Uruha isn't around anymore.

Kai chuckled, knowing that he was talking about their lead guitarist.

"He left with Reita." he replied. "They look happy, maybe because the concert has been cancelled."

"Yeah..." Aoi smiled deviously. "I noticed too Kai-kun."

"Ms. Ayane Hayashi!" Uruha called out, walking towards the girl in her Kurorori outfit.

"Takishima Kouyou!" the girl called back, turning her head at him. "I've been waiting for almost an hour! What took you so long?"

"Sumimasen." he went closer to her. "The management's been scolding us. It's all Ruki's fault."

She smiled.

"I got your text message, while I was joining the other fans leave." she said. "Damn I hate Yuri!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe it too, when Reita told me." Uruha responded. "But we can't blame Yuri-chan. Besides, it's what her okasan wanted for her."

Ayane's smile faded, when she thought about her best friend not coming back. And then, she began sobbing... Yuri didn't even say goodbye.

"Hey..." Uruha was astounded. "Ruki won't let her go Ayane-chan. Trust me, you crybaby." he comforted her and hugged her tightly.

"I hope so Uruha-sama... I hope so." Ayane murmured.

Meanwhile, Reita was making his way back home at Kai's apartment, when his phone suddenly rang upon entering the condominium building.

He ignored it. He was just too tired to talk to anyone at this moment. So many things had happened today, that all he wanted is to put it all to sleep.

Not until he finally arrived at the apartment...

Another call, he just ignored. And then his phone vibrated. He just received a new text message.

He decided to check it out.

"I'm back here in Tokyo, let me see you. I'm so sorry, please let's talk."

It was from Fumiko. She's been contacting him all this time. He doesn't know what to do.

It took a long while before he thought about answering back... she's been too away from him since they broke up.

"Not now, I'm exhausted. Maybe next time? I don't know when."

He's not ready to see her just yet. He wanted to move on first from Yuri and then he'll think about seeing her again.

"It's not easy to forget someone who isn't like you Fumiko." Reita whispered to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh no!" Yuri sighed in dismay, after the taxi driver dropped her at the airport 15 minutes later.

She just missed her flight... there's no way she's spending another day in Japan and buy another ticket for a reschedule. She then immediately made an overseas call to inform it to her mother, but the line seems busy. And as she was walking out from the airport, an un-noticeable car just parked over in a distance...

Ruki rolled his eyes around. His heart was beating relentlessly. He couldn't see her anywhere. Did he just miss her? Was she already gone?

He froze. He'll die in regret for letting her go and it's all his fault... until his eyes caught a familiar looking girl in her red coat, half-sitting on the ground with her luggage and a backpack.

Was he dreaming? But she looked exactly like the pretty girl he met on a spring eve two years ago, during his band's concert.

He walked closer to her. That voice... it's been awhile since he last heard it. She was humming something... he swallowed hard when he realized, that it was the chorus of Gentle Lie.

Ruki cleared his throat. "I didn't know you like that song." he said.

Yuri stopped humming upon hearing the voice behind her. When she turned around, she almost choked...

"R-Ruki...?" she stuttered in deep shock.

He beamed at her and offered his hand to get her back to her feet.

"So you don't want to leave me, after all?" Ruki snickered.

But Yuri avoided him. She stood up by herself instead.

"I missed my flight, but I'll still leave." she grimaced. "That's what you want, right?"

She walked pass him, but Ruki stopped her.

"Gomenasai." he said. His smile faded, seeing Yuri this way.

"That's what I've told you many times." she replied, her voice breaking. "But you never listened."

She wanted to go, but Ruki was holding her arm tightly.

"If you leave me I'll die..." he nearly whispered.

"Let me go." Yuri said weakly, as tears began streaming from her eyes.

"No." Ruki refused. "I'm so sorry for not believing in you. I'm so sorry for distrusting you and for hurting you so bad. I'm so sorry about Kaori too and to what we did to you back there at PSC. I'm such a fool, a bastard and I don't blame you if you still hate me."

He waited for her to speak, as he looked deep into her glassy eyes. He hated himself, seeing her vulnerable like this and for being the reason why she's hurting so much.

"You're a rock star Ruki and I'm just a fan." Yuri finally spoke. "We can't be together. We're not meant to be."

She tried to release herself from him. But with only a few steps away, Ruki abruptly grabbed her back and crushed her to him.

"I don't care." he said through her shoulder. "You're the girl that I love and I want to be with you forever."

Yuri cried. All her emotions are now flowing out, feeling her heart quiver as she buried her face to Ruki's chest.

"Even if you'll still go to Korea or to wherever place in this world, I will find you and the moment I see you, I'll never let you go again." he stated.

Yuri couldn't believe she's hearing these words from him... it made her happy and contented being back with the man she first love, and probably her last.

The wounds of the bitter moments from yesterday are all starting to fade...

"Oh-my-god... it's Ruki of GazettE and his girlfriend!"

Ruki and Yuri both jumped when they saw a suddenly group of observers gathered around them.

"Ruki! Reporters!" Yuri gasped, as she buried her face back to Ruki's chest, so that her face wouldn't be seen.

The photographer from the van following Ruki all the way to the airport, has started taking shots. While the others kept on asking questions, until more and more people noticed the commotion. And before Ruki knew it, he and Yuri will be the tomorrow morning's front news.

"What are we gonna do Ruki?" Yuri asked in fret. "If the management knew about this-"

She paused when Ruki pulled her from him.

"What did I tell you?" he smiled at her, as she was feeling abashed that her face has gotten slightly shown. "I don't care Yuri. Let the whole world know that you're my girlfriend."

And then he kissed her... Yuri could feel the shocked reactions of the people around them, as the photographer kept on clicking his SLR.

She never knew that Ruki has such soft and sweet lips and like him... she doesn't care now anymore too, if everybody, whether the PSC or the GazettE fans will know her identity.

It's just... she's Ruki's girlfriend, the hater turned fan who fell in love with a rock star.

***OWARI!***

**A/N:** Yosh! This fanfic is finally over!(^_^) I'm so happy that I was able to put all the characters in place on this last chapter! Sorry for making it too long: D Anyway, please read my next fanfic too! It's connected with chapter 8 and it's all about Kai, I hope you'll like it! Thanks a lot for reading! Aishiteru3


End file.
